Dragonball Heroes: Christmas Mayhem
by Rojoneo
Summary: This Christmas all is about to change, all the Time Force Heroes are returning for the the entire month of December but this year it's about to become very hard, this year Nero son B.J. only wants one thing for Christmas and that's to meet his mom, can Nero help save his son Christmas spirit and keep him believing in the magic of the holiday? Find out in the X-Mas Special of D.B.H.
1. On the 1st Day of X-Mas

On the First Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me A Wish from a Big Green Dragon

If anyone had ever wonder what how the Time Force heroes spent their Christmas season you'd get several different stories but this year was a special Christmas for the Dragonball Heroes follow our story as we all remember the true meaning of Christmas that so many have forgotten.

Let's begin on the first of December, so many have already began getting ready for the special time of the year, already buying decorations for their homes already preparing for the Christmas dinner.

Nero was at the grocery store walking down the aisles with a cart in front of him and his tail pulling an already filled to the top cart behind him as he hummed All I want for Christmas is You as it played on the radio.

"Let's see, hey B.J. do you think we need anything else?" Nero said as he didn't hear his son, "B.J.? He said looking behind him to see his son had wonder off, "where did that kid go off to now?"

B.J. Son was standing in front of a mechanical Santa as the robot moved around ringing a bell saying "Ho Ho Ho! Mery Christmas!"

"Son there you are" Nero said finding his son staring at Santa.

"Daddy Santa won't answer my question" B.J. said.

"That's not the real Santa son, he's busy at the North Pole getting ready for Christmas" Nero said.

"Oh!" B.J. said.

"What did you ask him?" Nero asked.

"I can't tell you daddy! Santa may not get it!" B.J. said.

"Okay okay but Santa won't know what you want this year till you write him a letter" Nero said.

"Okay daddy" B.J. said.

"So son what do you think we should do this year?" Nero asked.

"I want a white Christmas daddy" B.J. said.

"A white Christmas?" Nero said.

"You know snow, I want to build a snow man with my friends from the party" B.J. said as an idea hit Nero.

"You know what B.J. that may happen this year" Nero said.

"Really!?" B.J. said beaming with excitement.

"Yes now come on we got to go check out and head home" Nero said.

"Okay daddy" B.J. said.

After checking out and heading home B.J. sat in the kitchen as Nero put away groceries and used a Shadow Tentacle to dial a number on the house phone and put it on speaker as the ringing went off.

"Hello?" Trunks said answering.

"Hey Trunks it's me Nero"

"Oh hey Nero! What's up?" Trunks asked.

"Listen my son gave me a great idea that we can all do" Nero said.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Well since none of us have seen each other for three months now and I'm sure Akina and you will be up for this" Nero said.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

"Well I know there is a lot of room at the castle so why don't we invite all the Time Force members to spend the whole month of December at the castle, it can be just like old times" Nero said.

"That's a great idea! Chloe will love having all the extra kids around! I'll ask Akina what she thinks" Trunks said.

"Great I think all the other will be up for it and if not I'll drag their butts to the castle" Nero said as he waited.

"Hey Akina what do you think about inviting everyone to spend the entire month here for Christmas?" Nero heard Trunks said.

"Oh my god! That is such a great idea! Let's do it!" Akina said.

"She's up for it" Trunks said.

"Great you call everyone and let them know I'll start packing and let me know if any of them say no" Nero said.

"Great see you there" Trunks said as Nero hung up and used a Shadow Tentacle to hang-up the phone.

"Are we really going to spend Christmas at the castle daddy?" B.J. asked.

"We sure are!" Nero said.

"Yay!" B.J. said excitedly.

"Now then let's capsule this fridge so our food don't go bad" Nero said hitting the capsule button and catching the small capsule.

After packing up Nero finished packing a third bag for his son as he snapped his fingers and made Feedlings appear to carry his bag.

"Thank you" Nero said finding his son jumping up and down in the hall with a backpack.

"Come one daddy!" B.J. said.

"Okay come on son" Nero said taking his hand and opening a Shadow Portal as they stepped in and found themselves in the castle courtyard.

"Hey they're here!" Brody yelled and above him his father was putting up Christmas light on the castle.

"Hey Nero" Trunks said coming down from where he was as Nero saw Trunks had grown a beard but well-trimmed like his but looked like King Vegeta a little.

"So anyone else agree to come?" Nero asked.

"Nope all of them agreed they're on their way right now" Trunks said.

"Really? Man it's going to be a full house this month" Nero said.

"It was ever since it first opened" Trunks said.

"Yep and it's going to be much bigger now" Nero said.

"Does it snow here?" B.J. asked.

"Yes it does every year it should start snowing soon" Trunks said.

"Yeah!" B.J. said as Nero and Trunks laughed.

"Well I'm going to go put my stuff away" Nero said.

"Oh no need" Azumuri said stepping out of the castle holding his son.

"Hey Azumuri you finished?" Trunks asked.

"Yep all the rooms are ready" Azumuri said snapping his fingers as Nero bags vanished.

"What did you do Azumuri?" Nero asked.

"Well I cast a little spell and let's say all our old rooms have a little special surprise now" Azumuri said.

"He set up a link so everyone rooms are like large apartments with enough bedrooms for the kids and parents" Trunks said.

"Nice" Nero said.

"I try" Azumuri said.

"I must say this is an excellent idea, better than me having to travel to you or Kento every year" Raditz said.

"Grandpa!" B.J. said.

"Hey kido" Raditz said.

"Hey dad I need your help" Nero whispered.

"What is it?" Raditz said.

"B.J. won't tell me what he wants for Christmas we need to get him to tell us" Nero said.

"I can hear you and I'm not telling you!" B.J. said.

"His Saiyan hearing is very good, I'm impressed" Raditz said.

"Oh you have no idea, this kid senses are five times better than the average Saiyan and way better than mine" Nero said.

"Really?" Raditz said.

"Yep you should see him, when we train the kid already mastered most of his Shadow abilities" Nero said.

"Did he? Wow I am impressed" Azumuri said.

"That's nothing watch this" Nero said launching a Shadow Kai blast to the back of B.J. head.

"Nero are you insane!" Raditz yelled as B.J. spun around and kicked the Shadow ball into the hair.

"Are we surprise training again daddy?" B.J. asked.

"No B.J. just wanted to show our friends what you can do" Nero said.

"Okay daddy!" B.J. said as Nero looked at all his friends shocked expressions.

"B.J. can actually sense when surprise attacks come at him, I believe it's like a sonar, B.J. can detect attacks before they're made" Nero said.

"Reminds me of Bardock abilities to predict all our next moves" Azumuri said.

"Yeah it's kind of like that but B.J. never gave me the impression that he can see into the future just very high senses" Nero said.

"I am impressed but that's for kai blasts let's see if he can block this" Azumuri said picking up a rock and throwing it at high speed to B.J. as a Shadow Hand came from the ground a caught it as B.J. turned around.

"Are you sure this isn't training daddy?" B.J. asked.

"Yes B.J. just showing you off" Nero said.

"I never seen that Shadow Technique" Raditz said.

"That's one B.J. created he calls it the Shadow Limb Technique it's like my Shadow Fist attack but B.J. can get the hands to do anything he wants like catching that rock" Nero said.

"Amazing" Kento said.

"Kento!" Nero said as the brothers hugged.

"Hey brother, this was such a great idea I can't wait for the others to arrive" Kento said.

"Uncle Nero are you and B.J. staying with us?" Zato asked.

"I sure am, you and Cora go play with your cousin" Nero said.

"Okay, come on Cora" Zato said taking his sister hand.

"Oh Nero this was such a wonderful idea this will be a Christmas to remember" Serena said.

"We should do this maybe every two or three years" Nero said.

"Sounds like a plan to me" Kento said.

"We should do it every Christmas we never see each other" Reyoto said walking through the gates holding his daughter with Naomi following behind.

"Hey man!" Kento said.

"Oh it's so nice to see everyone again" Naomi said.

"Reyoto your daughter is so adorable!" Serena said.

"Thanks" Reyoto and Naomi said.

"BRATS!" they all heard Bardock yelled from inside the castle as Brody and Freeze came running from the castle.

"You didn't see us!" Brody said as the two trouble makers took off.

"Oh no" Nero, Kento and Raditz said as the doors flew opened and they saw the very pissed off Bardock.

Bardock had stopped wearing most of his Saiyan armor and now wore a green tank-top with a large red X across his back and chest, he kept his red bands on his wrists but with two black sweat bands in the center of them, he now wears black pants with the red bands at the end like his previous style and now wears a new red sweat band on his head he got from his great grand kids and his side burns are now starting to turn gray and occasionally wears a blue jacket but today he chose not to wear it.

"What they do this time Bardock?" Trunks asked.

"Those brats have the nerve to pull a prank on me! They must die!" Bardock yelled.

"What they do?" Nero asked as Bardock reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of pink boxers as all the Saiyan were about to burst out laughing.

"They put my red headband in with my whites so now every one of my boxers and white clothing is PINK!" he yelled.

"They went that way" all the Saiyans said pointing in the direction the pranksters ran.

"YOU BRATS ARE MINE!" Bardock yelled storming off after the boys.

"Hey Bardock" Zang said walking through the gates with his family.

"NOT NOW!" Bardock yelled.

"Who the hell pissed him off?" May asked.

"Brody and Freeze" all the Saiyans said.

"Oh bad move on their part" Zang said.

"Can someone explain to me why Bardock is chasing Brody and Freeze saying he'll kill them?" Kabra said walking through the gate with his daughter and his wife Gali.

Gali looked like a large female version of Majin Buu but with short pink hair and wearing similar clothes to the Majin style.

"Prank" Nero said.

"He's not going to kill them for real is he?" Gali asked with concern.

"Don't worry dear he'll just leave baseball size lumps on their heads" Kabra said.

"Oh good Kabra you're here! All the chef units are on the fritz! Could you please cook?" Trunks asked.

"Are you kidding? Of course I will! I would love too!" Kabra said.

"Yay! Daddy cooking!" Molli said.

"Let's head inside and wait for the others" Kento said.

"Good idea, hey kids were heading inside!" Nero said to his son and his niece and nephew.

"Okay daddy!" B.J. said.

Later that day all the former Time Force Heroes sat at a large table while all their kids the future Junior Time Force Heroes sat at their own table and the New Time Force Heroes sat at their own.

"I see you got new student Trunks" Saiya said.

"Yep the little Saiyan girl sitting next to Brody is Zena" Trunks said.

"She looks kind of familiar" Serena said.

"Well in her universe she Broly daughter" Trunks said as all the adults drinking water spit-take.

"WHAT!"

"Relax, she didn't inherit her father insanity" Bardock said calmly.

"The two new Majin kids are Buu Jr. and Dona" Akina said.

"Buu Junior?" Kabra said.

"Yep in his universe Majin Buu read an adult book and wanted a wife of his own so he created his own wife name Booby and that little boy is the result of their love" Trunks said.

"Wow" Ally said.

"And the girl Dona were not sure who her parents are but we know she very strong" Akina said as the doors to the cafeteria opened.

"Sorry were late!" Goku said.

"Goku!" Kento and Nero said.

"Hey guys!" Goku said as they noticed the Z-Gang and noticed a few teenagers they didn't recognize.

"Um who are they?" Nero asked.

"Well you guys know that Yamcha married Maron correct?" Trunks said.

"Yeah" Kento said.

"Well we had kids! This is my son Cody" Yamcha said pointing to a lookalike version of him as a teen but without scars, short spiky black hair with one blue streak one of the spike indicating he was defiantly Maron son as well.

The boy had ear buds in his ear and didn't seem to be paying attention as he crossed his arms.

"And this is my daughter Molly" Yamcha said pointing to a younger version of Maron with blue hair and was texting on a phone also not paying attention.

"Damn technology!" Yamcha growled.

"And they're teens that's what makes it worse" Kento whispered.

"Who's he?" Naomi asked pointing to the teen next to Tien.

"This is mine and Launch son Hunter" Tien said.

"You and Launch had a kid!" Kento said as they saw the boy looked exactly like Tien but had short spiky black hair and no third eye.

"Hello everyone it's so nice to meet you" Hunter said.

"Oh what a polite young man" Zink said.

"Thank you we try" Blue haired Launch said as both her and Hunter looked like they were about to sneeze.

"Ah ah ah ACHOO!" both mother and son sneezed as everyone eyes widen to see blonde launch with a red haired Hunter as Launch loaded her machine gun and Hunter drew two pistols.

"TAKE COVER!" Tien yelled.

"EAT LEAD!" Launch yelled firing as table flipped over.

"Hand over all your loot and no one gets hurt!" Hunter yelled.

"What the hell is going on Tien!" Nero yelled.

"Okay Hunter may have inherited his mother double personas, and for some reason they both sneeze at the same time every time and turn into what you just saw" Tien said.  
"You serious! How is that possible!" Kento yelled.

"I don't know!" Tien yelled.

"I got this!" Kabra yelled bowing pepper in the mother and son faces.

"Achoo!" they both yelled as they both turned into their good sides.

"Oh my, why is everyone hiding behind tables?" Launch asked.

"Did we just miss something?" Hunter said.

"Wow" Trunks said.

"Hey Trunks I was wondering since you are excepting new students for the Time Force perhaps you can take in Hunter?" Tien said.

"Are you insane!" Brody yelled fixing his table as Trunks covered his mouth.

"You know we've never had any human members in the school, you know what he's in! Hunter will be one of the first human members of the school!" Trunks said.

"WHAT!" all the teens at the New Time Force table yelled.

"Your heard him" Bardock said.

"Hey can my kids join too?" Yamcha asked as both Cody and Molly eyes widen.

"WHAT!" they both yelled.

"I've been trying to get them into training but they don't want to cooperate so I think joining the school will do them some good" Yamcha said.

"Oh what a wonderful idea honey!" Maron said.

"No! Not a wonderful idea! I don't want to be stuck here at this lame school!" Cody said.

"Excuse me? Trunks no offence but these guys are not Time Force material I mean look at then I bet they wouldn't last a whole year here" Nathan said.

"Say what!" Cody said.

"Your heard me, you two are too weak to be Time Force members" Nathan said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Molly said.

"Oh yes he did!" Kelly said.

"You know what dad I'm in! I'm going to prove to these alien freaks that a human can be just as strong as them!" Cody said.

"Fine!" Nathan said turning around with a smirk.

"Wow reverse psychology, Nathan is smarter than we thought" Kento whispered.

"So am I!" Molly said.

"Can I join too?" Marron said as everyone looked at 18 and Krillin teenage daughter.

"Have you been training?" Trunks asked.

"Yep she's strong alright" Krillin said.

"She beats her father every time we train" 18 said.

"HEY!"

"Well then she more than welcome to join! Our first four human members to the school!" Trunks said.

"What about you Pan?" Akina asked.

"No thank you, my world needs me and besides I'm still training to get better" Pan said.

"Okay then now that all the tables are fixed after our little mother and son incident and excepted our newest students, dinner is ready! Azumuri can you please lend me a hand?" Kabra said.

"No problem" Azumuri said with glowing red eyes as all the food plates and platter began flying out of the kitchen and onto all the tables.

"Wait! Before we eat I'd like to say I am glad all you could come today and I hope that this first Christmas at the G.P.A. will be one to remember!" Trunks said.

"I'll drink to that!" Kento said.

"Cheers!" all the people in the room said holding up their glasses.

"Cheers!" all the kids at the Junior table said holding up their kids cups.

Later that night everyone went to their rooms as Nero carried his son into their room as his eyes widen to see his one bedroom he used to live in at the school was no an apartment.

"DAMN!" he said looking around and opened his son bedroom to see it was indeed his room from back home.

"It's my room!" B.J. said.

"Wow Azumuri you out done yourself" Nero said carrying his son and setting him on the bed.

"Daddy can you sing me the lullaby?" B.J. asked.

"Sure son" Nero said as he began tucking his son in and turned on his son nightlight.

_"Down by the jungle where my little chimp sleeps, he waits for his mama to give him a treat, but when the moon rises he hears the call, the time of the Saiyans will be here now"_ Nero sang as his son fell asleep and Nero kissed his forehead.

"Good night buddy I'll see you in the morning" Nero said leaving his son bed room and sat down on the couch.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you believe this? We have four new kids now" Kelly said as she walked down the hall with Zena.

"I know but I was a new student not too long ago" Zena said.

"Yeah but you're not a double persona lunatic that shot at everyone at dinner" Kelly said.

"I don't know that Hunter kid kind of cute" Zena said.

"Yeah I will admit he is but you know who I have my eye on" Kelly said.

"So did my plan work?" Zena asked.

"NO! I didn't everything right and he still didn't get the damn hint!" Kelly growled.

"Really? And here I thought he was a genius" Zena said.

"He is! But he's a moron when it comes to dating!" Kelly growled.

"Well maybe you should show him you like him another way" Zena said.

"Like how?" Kelly said.

"What's the name of that thing you're opposed to kiss under if two people are caught under it?" Zena asked

"A mistletoe?" Kelly said.

"Yes! Get him under one and give him the best damn kiss you ever given and show him you like him that way" Zena said.

"Zena you're a genius!" Kelly said.

"Yes I know" Zena said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh this is so lame!" Cody said.

"Come on Cody it could be fun, don't you think it be so cool to travel to other universes to kick bad guys ass and see other places besides our own world?" Hunter said.

"Well yeah it sounds so cool and how many people can say they've been to other universes?" Cody said.

"Everyone in this castle?" Hunter said.

"Yeah and we'll be the first humans to do it!" Cody said.

"See that's the spirit, and come on Cody I need my best friend to be there with me when we become official students here" Hunter said.

"Okay fine I'm in" Cody said.

"Yep you me and your hot ass sister" Hunter said.

"Hey! Not cool dude" Cody said.

"I'm only kidding" Hunter said.

"Sure you were" Cody said.

"We better head back inside our parents are probably wondering where we went" Hunter said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock was making a list as he smiled at the list of names Teams Alpha and Omega.

Looks like the new threat will have their hands full with these new brats" Bardock said.

A.N. Please Review.


	2. On the 2nd Day of X-Mas

On the Second Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Two Nameks Singing

The next morning all the alien families of all species meet in the cafeteria for breakfast as the former Time Force Heroes watched their kids play at their the table.

"Man I can only imagine what they'll be like as heroes" Serena said.

"I already do and trust me all of you will be very proud" Bardock said.

"Oh that reminds me, we should do something special for the kids" Trunks whispered.

"What?" Kento asked as all the adults leaned in.

"We need to have someone play Santa" Trunks said.

"Hmm well it has to be someone convincing, Bardock out of the question since he does not do jolly" Nero said.

"What about Goku?" Serena said as they all looked over at Goku walking over to the kids table and making them laugh.

"Oh yeah Goku fit's Santa well" Zang said.

"So any idea on what your kids want for Christmas?" Nero asked.

"Zato wants his own training gi, he doesn't want to wear his dad old one" Serena said.

"And Cora wants this doll, some blonde named Kung Fu Barbie" Kento said.

"Who the hell is Barbie?" Nero asked.

"We have no idea" Kento said.

"Well Rose still a baby so were getting her a few baby toys" Reyoto said feeding his daughter a bottle.

"What about Monica?" Naomi asked.

"She wants this music box we saw when we were window shopping once" Ally said.

"Kori wants a Karaoke machine" Zang said.

"And Hayco want's Kai Blasters like his father" May said.

"You're not going to get him some are you?" Nero asked.

"Of course not, were getting him training ones, you know the ones that only fires at a certain target" Zang said.

"What about B.J. Nero?" May asked.

"Oh I have no idea, the kid won't tell me" Nero said.

"I'm getting Lito a book series a I swear the kid a total book worm I have no idea where he got that from" Tsumuri said pulling a book from his pocket and began reading it as the others all gave him a 'really?' look.

"Well Kolby still a baby as well so I'm deciding between some new toys or maybe new clothes" Azumuri said feeding his son a bottle of water with a baby nipple at the end.

"Obi want's something called a Wii I have no idea what that is" Harker said.

"My son undecided I may get him some training gear" Sledge said.

"Storm wants a doll as well" Froze said.

"Not just any doll 'the most magnificent baby doll ever!' I swear that's what she said" Froze wife Bliz said.

"Glacier seems interested in this TV show with strange aliens that call themselves the Wiggles" Chill said as his wife Isotope nodded.

"Hail wants a baby brother or sister" Glacious said.

"So which one of you plan to have the baby?" Chill asked as all the others had face covered in confusion.

"Don't you mean when will Glacious have the baby?" Kento asked.

"Oh they don't know" Frost said.

"Well none of us ever talked about it so it's natural that they assume that females in our race were the only one to have babies" Glacious said.

"Hold on, are you telling me that both the male and females on your planets can get pregnant?" Nero said.

"Yep" Frost said.

"No way! Wait which one of you had your kids?" Harker asked.

"The females did, on your planet the males can get pregnant if it's a male-male relationship right now every Icein at the table is male-female relationship so the females had the babies" Frost said.

"Wow" Zang said.

"I would have never guessed" May said.

"Well were still deciding if we're going to have another baby or not" Glacious said.

"We may just get him some new toys and training gear" Frost said.

"What about you Majin?" Raditz asked.

"Well Molli wants a little play kitchen so she can cook like her father" Gali said.

"Right now she in the kitchen being her daddy little helper" Zink said.

"Really?" Serena said as they looked over to see Kabra chopping as he looked over to Molli washing some vegetables.

"Aw!" the moms at the table said.

"Garfield wants little learner first dictionary" Zink said as all the parents stared at him.

"He inherited his father brain" Lexus said.

"We noticed" Nero said as they looked at Garfield at the kids table fixing his glasses.

"Well Zane seems to want his own gravity room built in his room" Candy said.

"Really?" Reyoto said.

"Oh yeah, we already have one at home we're going to get him weighted training gi" Bash said.

"That just leaves all the new students" Kento said.

"Akina and I are making a list" Trunks said.

"So grandpas think of anything to get your grandkids and great grandkids?" Zang asked Nappa, Raditz and Bardock.

"I already know what to get all of them" he said tapping his head.

"Damn Divination powers" Raditz said.

"So anything big going to happen?" Nero asked as Bardock smirk.

"Sorry I am not going to ruin the surprise for some of you at this table" he said.

"Come on Bardock were all adults we can keep a secret" May said.

"Sorry this secret stays with me until Christmas eve" he said.

"Crazy old man" Raditz said as Bardock slapped the back of Raditz head.

"I may be old but I can still kick all your asses" Bardock said.

"Okay everyone" Kabra said getting everyone attention as his daughter pulled on his pant leg, "yes sweetie?"

"Can I say it daddy?" Molli asked.

"Oh go ahead" Kabra said picking her up.

"Breakfast is served!" Molli said as Azumuri used his magic to fly all the food to all the tables.

"Oh man you've once again out did yourself again Kabra" Nero said.

"Well I did have my little helper helping" Kabra said kissing her daughter head.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey B.J. what are you asking Santa for Christmas?" Zato asked his cousin from the kids table.

"I can't tell it's a secret" B.J. said.

"Come on tell us" Monica said.

"Sorry my lips are sealed" B.J. said.

"When are we going to see Santa?" Hayco asked.

"I don't know, ask one of our mommies or daddies" Zato said.

"Hey daddy?" B.J. said.

"Yeah son?" Nero said.

"When are we going to see Santa?" B.J. asked.

"Santa? Don't tell me these kids actually still believe in S-mph!" Tack said as Harker hand stretched over and covered it before he could finish.

"Finish that sentence and your dead!" Harker growled.

"We'll see Santa soon buddy maybe next week" Nero said.

"Can you believe that?" Nathan said as Harker removed his hand from Tack hand.

"Come on they're like five" Kelly said.

"I still can't believe they expect us to believe that, I never believed it as a kid" Nathan said.

"Why not?" Brody asked.

"You expect me to believe that some human dressed in red is able to get his fat ass down every chimney of every house around the world in one night?" Nathan said.

"Well when you say it like that it does sound unbelievable" Brody said.

"Come on Nathan don't think of it as logic, to them it's something magical that a man will reward them for being good all year" Kelly said.

"Sorry I can't believe in something unless I see evidence of it" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So Saiya what have you been up to?" Kento asked.

"Nothing!" Saiya said.

"He got sponsored by a music industry" Ally said.

"Really!" Reyoto said.

"Saiya that's amazing!" Zang said.

"Hey Saiya how about you sinning something to get our Christmas spirits up?" Goku said.

"Oh no I can't" Saiya said.

"Come on please" Chichi said.

"Come on Saiya" Nappa said.

"Please daddy" Monica said.

"Fine everyone in the main hall! Tien pick up the old ax" Saiya said.

"All right!" Tien said.

Saiya then sat next to the grand piano Trunks put in some time ago as he began cracking his knuckles.

"I swear if anyone laughs I will kill!" Saiya growled.

"Just play already" Nathan said as Saiya began playing on the piano slowly.

_"I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas, There's Just One Thing I Need, I Don't Care About Presents,_ _Underneath The Christmas Tree, I Just Want You For My Own, More Than You Could Ever Know, Make My Wish Come True, All I Want For Christmas Is You" _he sang as he began playing faster and Tien began playing his guitar.

_'I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas! There Is Just One Thing I Need, I Don't Care About Presents Underneath The Christmas Tree,_ _I Don't Need To Hang My Stocking There Upon The Fireplace, Santa Claus Won't Make Me Happy With A Toy On Christmas Day, I Just Want You For For My Own More Than You Could Ever Know, Make My Wish Come True, All I Want For Christmas Is You! You Baby!_ He sang as Ally sat next to him and began singing with him.

_"I Won't Ask For Much This Christmas I Won't Even Wish For Snow, I'm Just Gonna Keep On Waiting Underneath The Mistletoe, I Won't Make A List And Send It To The North Pole For Saint Nick, I Won't Even Stay Awake To Hear Those Magic Reindeer Click, Cause I Just Want You Here Tonight Holding On To Me So Tight, What More Can I Do? Baby All I Want For Christmas Is You!"_

_"You baby" _Saiya sang as they sang together.

_"All The Lights Are Shining, So Brightly Everywhere, And The Sound Of Children's Laughter Fills The Air, And Everyone Is Singing, I Hear Those Sleigh Bells Ringing! Santa Won't You Bring Me The One I Really Need Won't You Please Bring My Baby To Me Oh!"_

_ "I Don't Want A Lot For Christmas, This Is All I'm Asking For, I Just Want To See My Baby Standing Right Outside My Door, Oh I Just Want Him For My Own"_ Ally sang

_"For my own baby!"_

_ "More Than You Could Ever Know"_

_"Oh no!"_

_ "Make My Wish Come True"_

_"Come True!"_

_"Baby All I Want For Christmas Is Yooooou" they sang together._

_"That's all I want for Christmas!" _Saiya sang

_ "All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby!" _their friends sang.

_"That's all I want baby!" _Saiya sang.

_"All I Want! All I really want is!" _Ally Sang

_"Is you baby!" _they both sang

_"All I Want For Christmas Is You Baby!"_

Saiya and Ally then kissed as everyone clapped.

"That was so amazing!" Kento said.

"That was fun! Again!" Monica said.

"On no baby, daddy been is tried now" Saiya said.

"Man Saiya you can sure sing" Reyoto said.

"Well I didn't want this to be my main career but I must admit it is fun and what's a better way to get family and friends together than with music" Saiya said.

"True that!" Tien said as they high-fived.

"Well now that our entertainment is done, come with me kids we can get started on making all your letters to Santa" Goku said.

Later that day Kento peeked into the cafeteria to see all the kids writing on letters while Goku watched them.

"Can you really get our letter to Santa Uncle Goku?" Zato asked.

"Of course I can! If I can fly around the world in one minute I can find the North Pole!" Goku said.

"Okay!" Zato said.

"So is my son making one?" Nero asked standing next to Kento.

"Yep he's over there writing his letter" Kento said as Nero watched his son write with a green crayon.

"I wonder what mom would have been like if she met them" Kento said.

"She would have gone gaga over them" Nero said as Goku listened to them closely.

"Man she would have loved Christmas, this is the only holiday she would have loved" Kento said.

"Yeah Lalah would have too" Nero said.

"Have you tried dating again?" Kento asked.

"Can't, she was my soul mate Kento you never run into another like her, besides mating is for life and we were a mated pair, I know she waiting for me and I'll be ready when that time comes" Nero said.

"Man it must suck raising your son alone" Kento said.

"Yeah it's hard at times but hey it's been six years since I first held him in my arms and look at him now, a healthy little boy with outrageous amount of power" Nero said.

"Hey let's train with our sons later together I want to see how well B.J. training been" Kento said.

"Alright good idea" Nero said as they walked away and Goku went into deep thought.

"Uncle Goku I'm done!" B.J. said holding up his sealed letter.

"Oka B.J. put your letter in this bag" Goku said holding up a red velvet bag.

"Your promise you won't read it" B.J. said.

"I promise I won't, this is going right to the Santa" Goku said as B.J. put his letter in the bag.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Dammit! I completely lost my signal!" Molly said walking around trying to find a cellphone signal.

"You're not going to find one, no one here uses cellphones so no cellphone tower in this universe" Kelly said.

"What! How do you survive!" Molly said.

"You really want to know?" Kelly said with a smirk.

Later that day Zena, Kelly, Molly and Marron watched as Nathan and Brody sparred with Hunter and Cody.

"And watching them fight is fun how?" Molly said.

"Watch this" Zena said as Brody removed his shirt revealing a well-toned muscular body as Nathan followed.

"Oh! Now I see the fun part, mmm those boys are fine!" Marron said.

"Wait for it" Kelly said.

"Man it's hot!" Hunter said removing his shirt and Cody followed.

"Yeah don't worry about it, in a week the cold just going to hit and it will start snowing" Nathan said.

"So have you guys trained in fusion?" Brody asked.

"Fusion? No my dad talked about him and Tien using it once" Cody said.

"So did mine what is it exactly?" Hunter asked.

"Shall we show them?" Nathan said.

"Oh yeah" Brody said.

"Here we go" Kelly said.

"What?" Marron asked.

"Just watch girl, two shirtless boys using fusion equal a bonus" Zena said.

"Fuuuu-Sion! Ha!" the boy yelled doing a perfect fusion dance as they were engulfed in a bright gold light and emerged as Brothan with the baggy white pants but wore no vest.

"Ah much better" Brothan said.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Hunter said.

"So our dads did that!" Cody said.

"You bet your dad's fusion look weird but their fighting style was pretty cool" Brothan said.

"Can you guys teach us how to do that?" Cody asked.

"Sure it's easy" Brothan said

"Ah ah ah!" Hunter said as they saw he was about to sneeze.

"Oh no!" Cody and Brothan yelled.

"ACHOO!"

"Uh oh" the girls said as they saw the shirtless red haired Hunter.

"Who the hell are you chumps and where the hell am I!" Hunter yelled pulling out his guns.

"We were just sparing with each other Hunter!" Cody said.

"Sparring? Hell yeah! I love a go tussle!" Hunter said sounding just like his mother even using the accent.

"Okay then" Brothan as they saw Hunter go into a different fighting style then the one he used before.

"Uh Cody does his fighting style changes to when he sneezes?" Brothan whispered.

"Yep it's strange" Cody said as Hunter raised his foot going into his Crane School fighting style.

"Is he better or weaker in this persona?" Brothan asked.

"I never was able to tell a difference not sure which one stronger" Cody whispered.

"Are you two going to whisper like girls all day or are we going to scrap!" Hunter yelled.

"Okay let's go!" Brothan said going into his battle stance.

"Your voice sound weird, why it sound like there are two people taking at once?" Hunter said.

"I'll explain later" Brothan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay, here are all the kid's letters" Goku said setting the bag down on a table where all the adults sat at while all the kids was being watched by Trunks.

"Good I can finaly know what my son want's for Christmas" Nero said opening B.J. letter as he began reading it as his eyes widen, "oh my god"

"What?" Kento said taking the letter.

Dear Santa.

"I've been really good all year, I hate to see my daddy so lonely and I really want to know what my mommy is like so if you could can you please bring my mommy back? That's all I want for Christmas I just want to meet my mommy.

Love

Bardock Raditz Son Junior or B.J.

"Oh my god" Kento said repeating what his brother just said.

"What does he want?" Serena asked.

"He want Santa to bring Lalah back" Nero said.

"Oh no" May said.

"What am I going to do? If I tell him Santa can't bring Lalah back he'll be crushed and lose hope for Christmas but if I don't tell him and he wakes up Christmas morning and finds that Santa didn't grant his wish he'll be even more upset, oh man what am I going to do?" Nero said resting his face in his hands,

"Don't worry Nero we'll think of something, maybe we can get him to change his mind, let's say we can't mail the letter until December 20th that give you enough time to change Nero wish to something else" Kento said.

"Okay that's a good idea" Nero said.

"Ah man I can't believe he asked for this" Tsumuri said reading the letter.

"It's so sweet and sad the poor kid must have been bothered by this for years" Ally said.

"I assumed he didn't even want to know about it but all this time he really wanted to learn more about his mother" Nero said.

"What are you going to do?" Saiya asked.

"Well I'll try and ask him about it maybe I can get him to drop the Christmas wish if we just talk about his mother" Nero said.

"Well don't lead him to believe you read his letter, I promised him I wouldn't read it and he'll be mad at me if he knows that I let you read his letter" Goku said.

"I won't" Nero said leaving the room.

"He just wants to meet his mom it's so sad that he never will" Serena said.

"Oh that poor baby, and same for Nero he loved her so much and to have her taken away only leaving him their son as a reminder of their love is just so sad" Naomi said.

"You've been quite Bardock, tell us will Nero be able to make B.J. change his mind?" Reyoto asked.

"I won't say much but I will say this, many broken hearts will be mend this Christmas" Bardock said.

"Stop speaking in riddle old man does he or not?" Raditz said.

"Wait and see" Bardock said with a smirk as he left the room.

"I swear he just enjoys messing with our heads" Zang said.

"Oh you have no idea" Raditz said.

IIIIIIIIII

"Hey son where you at?" Nero called as he looked for his son.

"Up here daddy" B.J. said as Nero saw B.J. sitting in a tree.

"Hey son uh I" Nero said as he saw his son smile.

"Yeah daddy?"

"Nothing, just wanted to check up on you" Nero said.

"Okay daddy" B.J. said as Nero headed back inside and went to his room as he pulled down on his shirt to touch the bite scar on his shoulder.

"What am I going to do Lalah? I can't even talk to him about you, man I miss you like crazy love and I can only imagine how are son feels, he really wants to meet you and he'll never get the chance" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock was walking down the hall as he spotted B.J. sitting in a tree.

"He buddy what are you doing up there?" Bardock asked.

"Hi Grandpa Bardock! I'm just sitting" B.J. said.

"Hey buddy have I ever told you about me mate? You're Great-Grandmother?" Bardock said.

"No what was she like?" B.J. asked as Bardock spotted Zato, Cora and Monica.

"Hey kids come here I want to tell you a little story" Bardock said.

"Okay grandpa" Zato said as they all sat around Bardock.

"Well I met your great-grandmother when we were both teenagers maybe sixteen and from the moment I met her I knew she was a pain!" Bardock said.

"Huh?" Zato said.

"The woman drove me crazy! She was the first to have the nerve to challenge my strength and even insult me!" Bardock said.

"What did you do?" B.J. asked.

"Well for years we were rivals and then one say I realized we both had much more in common than I thought and I must admit she was hot as hell!"

"Grandpa!" Zato said.

"Anyway, one day she got hurt during a mission, I sat outside her Rejuvenation Tank and didn't let anyone take care of her but me I even kicked the doctor out of his office.

"The day she was all healed she told me she saw that I stayed night and day watching after her and then called me a weakling but also said it was the most thoughtful thing anyone had ever done for her, we then became mates and a few years later we had your Grandpa Raditz" Bardock said.

"Grandpa what was my mommy like?" B.J. asked.

"I can't tell you about that son the only one who can answer that question is your father" Bardock said.

"But I don't want to make my daddy sad" B.J. said.

"Well maybe he really wants to talk about her but is waiting for when you decide to ask about her, go on buddy ask him when you feel like you're ready and you'll be happy with what your father has to say" Bardock said.

"Okay grandpa" B.J. said.

"What about Grandma Cora?" Zato asked.

"That's a story your Grandpa Raditz needs to tell you about" Bardock said.

"What about my grandma? Daddy and Grandpa Nappa never talk about her either" Monica asked.

"A story you will have to wait till your older sweetie, now go play" Bardock said as the four kids ran to play.

Late that day when night came Nero was tucking his son in bed and getting ready to sing him to sleep.

"Daddy do you miss mommy?" B.J. asked.

"Yes I miss her very much B.J. more than you can imagine" Nero said.

"What was my mommy like?" B.J. asked.

"Well she was very kind and so beautiful, I knew she loved you very much even before you were born she loved you" Nero said.

"Will you try and replace mommy?" B.J. asked.

"Never, I could never replace her your mother and I were mates and that's for life she going to wait for us in Otherworld until the day we both join her which won't be until you're a very old man" Nero said.

"That's a long time" B.J. said.

"I know buddy so it's going to be me and you for a long time" Nero said as he began tickling his son.

"Daddy stop it!" B.J. laughed.

"Goodnight buddy" Nero said.

"Daddy can you stay the night?" B.J. asked.

"Sure buddy" Nero said lying next to his son and turning out the light.

"I love you daddy" B.J. said.

"I love you too son and I always will" Nero said wrapping his arms around his son before they both fell asleep.

A.N. Please Review


	3. On the 3rd Day of X-Mas

On the Third Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Three Majins Cooking

After breakfast nice Hunter and Cody watched their fathers argue as they sat in their training clothes.

"Yamcha you've been slacking off! I can sense it! No wonder your kids don't want to train!" Tien yelled.

"So I slacked off a bit! I'm married! Working and raising two kids!" Yamcha yelled.

"And what the hell do you think I'm doing! I have a kid too and a wife and might I add the spilt personality change!" Tien yelled.

"Spilt personality? What is he talking about?" Hunter asked.

"Uh nothing must be adult slang" Cody said.

"That's it! Hunter Cody I'm having Trunks monitor your training! I'm taking this slacker and giving him some one-on-one training!" Tien yelled.

"Okay dad" Hunter said.

"What the hell are you two arguing about! You just woke my granddaughter up from her nap!" Nappa yelled storming out of the castle.

"The Tri-clopes and Scarface here are arguing about Yamcha slacking off over the years" Nathan said laying down in the grass as everyone just noticed he was lying there.

"Is that so?" Trunks said coming out the door "Nathan you and Brody are fusion partners take Hunter and Cody for some one-on-one training I think these two would make a good fusion pair"

"What!" Cody yelled.

"You heard him" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Uh Trunks what about Hunter little problem?" Cody whispered.

"Who knows maybe it will make the fusion stronger, it's something interesting I'd like to see" Trunks said.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hunter asked.

"Nothing!" Trunks and Cody said.

"Man you people are acting strange" Hunter said as everyone took a knowing glance at each other.

"Anyway let's go find Brody if I know him he's pulling another prank with Freeze and hopefully it's not Bardock" Nathan said getting off the ground.

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Vegeta yelled waking up every kid that was having their nap time.

"Spoke too soon" Nathan said.

"Oh man who's worse? Vegeta or Bardock?" Hunter asked.

"Vegeta" everyone in the Time Force or who know Vegeta said.

"GET BACK HERE! STOP RUNNING YOU COWARDS!" Vegeta yelled.

"I better go stop him before he blows up my school" Trunks said heading inside.

"I'll help" Nappa said following him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What the hell is Vegeta yelling about?" Kento asked as he and Nero left their room into the hall.

"I don't know, but that moron woke B.J. up from his nap!" Nero growled.

"He woke mine up too!" Kento growled.

"VEGETA!" Saiya yelled as they saw him storming down the hall.

"Great now Vegeta has a mob of angry parents after him" Reyoto said leaving his room.

"It's hell getting our kids to take a nap and now that all of them just been woken up they won't fall back to sleep" Zang said.

"Where is he!" Saiya yelled as Freeze and Brody ran passed the angry dad's.

"BRATS!" they all yelled now knowing who was the source of the Vegeta waking the kids.

"Where they go!" Vegeta yelled running into the hall.

"That way!" all the dad's said pointing in the direction the boys ran as Vegeta ran after them.

"Well since we know who is the culprit here let's eat I'm hungry" Kento said as all the dad's stomachs growled.

"Good idea" Reyoto said.

"Best idea I heard all day" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"So Azumuri you actually coming back to the school?" Harker asked.

"Yep I sensed magic potential in a few of the students and they need a teacher to help them harness that magic" Azumuri said.

"Kabra thinking about coming back and being the school full time chef" Tsumuri said.

"Good I hated that robot made shit they used to make for us when we were here, even though we never eat it, it smelt disgusting" Sledge said.

"Hey Harker how Tack doing?" Azumuri asked.

"Oh you know training hard hopping to make both dad and I proud" Harker said.

"Hmmm all these new kids seem to have something different about them" Sledge said.

"What do you mean?" Azumuri asked.

"Haven't you noticed? From the moment I saw all of them together I sensed something familiar like that Unity Form the Saiyans could use" Sledge said.

"There is no way those kids are descendants there was only eight and we already know who they were" Tsumuri said.

"I know that but I didn't say it was that form exactly maybe something else" Sledge said.

"Wait are you suggesting that there may be another power besides the Unity Form?" Azumuri asked.

"There may as well be none of know for sure what fate had in store for these kids but I do know this they may be destined for greatness" Sledge said.

"Glad that we passed down the torch to someone worthy of it" Harker said.

"There are fourteen of them now, four Saiyans two males two females, two Namekians, two Iceins, two Majins and now four humans also two males and females, their teams will be in two groups of seven but if were already forming teams does that mean evil is returning?" Azumuri said.

"If you're suggesting Armageddon then it's very likely that little brat gave me the creeps" Harker said.

"Maybe not him, maybe someone different" Sledge said.

"Well the only one who actually knows that answer is Bardock and he's the one who had Trunks gather these kids" Azumuri said.

"Bardock seems to know everything now" Sledge said.

"Well that Divination ability he has been advancing over the years it's hard to tell what he knows now that he's keeping it from us" Tsumuri said.

"We have the right to know if it putting these kids lives at risk we should know so we can prepare them" Harker said.

"And if I did that it could change the future" Bardock said as they all looked over to see him leaning on a wall.

"Bardock! How long have you been standing there!" Harker said.

"Let's see I've been here the whole time since this is my meditation spot" Bardock said as they looked around and saw it was remembering back when they were at the school that Bardock mediated here all the time.

"Anyway if you know something Bardock you should let us know" Sledge said.

"Nope, I've learned in the past that if I tried to change something the outcome always came out worse trust me everything works out for the best in the end" Bardock said flying off.

"When the hell did he become some wise old guru?" Harker said.

"The hell if we know" Sledge said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in the castle Kabra was in the castle chopping away at vegetables while the Saiyans sat at one of the empty table talking.

"I don't know how you find this fun Kabra" Bash said.

"I just do, same reason why Zink loves reading and you like fighting" Kabra said.

"You two like fighting too" Bash said.

"Yes but were not obsessed with it" Zink said.

"Whatever" Bash said.

"Hey if you three are done bickering when will lunch be ready everyone will be here soon" Kento said.

"One hour" Kabra said.

"It usually take a normal person longer to feed this many people" Zang said.

"Hey if I can feed you Saiyans till you're full in one hour then I can do anything!" Kabra said.

"Is that so? Well you've never disappointed us before Kabra" Froze said entering the cafeteria.

"Everyone Frost and I came up with a wonderful idea we can do for the students" Glacious said.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"Well as I recall you guy never had dances correct?" Glacious said.

"Yeah so?" Reyoto said.

"So Glacious is think we should throw a Winter Ball so the kids can get more into the holiday" Frost said.

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Serena said as all the male fighters glanced at each other.

"In case you all forgot this is an academy to train the next breed of heroes I don't think they'll be too into a dance" Zang said.

"Come on Zang it sounds like so much fun" May said.

"A Winter Ball? You're kidding right?" Raditz said standing in the doorway with Nappa and Vegeta.

"That sound stupid" Vegeta said.

"Come on you three scrooges it could help the kids loosen up and have fun" Glacious said.

"What the hell is a Scrooge?" Raditz asked Nappa as Nappa shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe it would be a good idea" Trunks said.

"Are you serious?" Kento said.

"I know a few student seem to like each other but some of them are too focused on their training to even notice" Trunks said as everyone knew who he was talking about.

"Nathan? Who likes Nathan?" Nero asked.

"Kelly has a crush on him but as you all probably noticed Nathan is oblivious to it and thinks she just acting weird" Akina said.

"Maybe a dance is a good idea" Kento said.

"Fine we're in, what's the plan?" Froze said as all the adults in the room made their plans.

IIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile all the teen students made their way to the cafeteria with the little kids following behind.

"Someone tell me how we ended up babysitting all these brats?" Nathan asked.

"Hey! We're not brats!" B.J. yelled.

"We got stuck with them because of Vegeta trying to kill two certain idiots!" Kelly growled as all the teens glared at Brody and Freeze.

"What the hell were you two thinking! You never pull a prank on Vegeta! Never!" Zena said.

"It seemed funny at the time" Brody said.

"You filled his boots with mud! I'm surprised he let you two live!" Ice said.

"Wait until he sees what I left him in his pillows" Freeze said with an evil smirk as all the teens eyes widen.

"Oh god Freeze what did you do?" Nathan said.

"Oh I learned from a little bird that he has a fear or perhaps a phobia of worms especially the slimly kind" Freeze said.

"Who told you!" Brody said.

"I got it out of Goku" Freeze said.

"Grandpa Vegeta going to murder you" Chloe said.

"That's if he catches me" Freeze said.

"You're a dead man" Zato said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Okay! Here are your brats! We are not babysitting for you again!" Nathan yelled as the teens sat at their table.

"Were not brats!" B.J. yelled.

"Anyway we have a surprise for you kids" Trunks said with a smirk.

"Oh no this can't be good" Ice said.

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Well since you all been working so hard and to help welcome all our guests and help make our new students feel welcome we are holding our first ever Winter Ball December sixteenth" Akina said.

"WHAT!" all the male teens yelled as the females all gasped and then began squealing and began talking with excitement.

"You can't ne serious! We're fighters no ballerinas!" Nathan yelled as everyone recalled Vegeta saying that once and glanced at the man with his arms crossed in the corner.

"Come on Nathan it's a one-time thing and besides it can be an excuse to see how well you can all dance anyway" Trunks said.

"But we can't dance!" Brody yelled as Trunks and Akina glanced at each other.

"Okay then, starting tomorrow each and every one of you will take one-on-one dancing lessons with a private teacher" Akina said.

"What about dresses?" Kelly asked.

"Well Bulma and our Bulma are working on outfits to fit all your styles they'll be calling you in soon to determine what you will wear and what your date may be wearing so you two can match" Trunks said.

"Wait dates? We have to take dates!" Nathan yelled.

"You don't have to but it's recommended" Akina said.

"Oh god" Cody said.

"Oh this sounds so wonderful!" Launch said.

"I agree this will be so much fun!" Maron said.

"Mother please" Hunter said.

"Yeah mom please be quite" Cody said.

"Well since that's been taken care of here's lunch!" Kabra said as the tray began flying in.

After lunch Brody, Nathan, Hunter and Cody walked out of the cafeteria upset about the recent news.

"This is insane! They don't really expect us to dance do they!" Brody said.

"I think they do" Cody said.

"I swear they did this on purpose!" Nathan growled.

"Why bet they probably did" Buu Jr. said joining them with Freeze.

"I bet this is punishment for that little stunt Freeze and Brody pulled!" Nathan growled.

"No if it was they just be punishing us, right now they got us all in this" Brody said.

"He's right" Hunter said.

"Great now what?" Nathan asked.

"Well we can train and try to hide from the adults or we can wait here until they drag us to dancing lessons" Buu Jr. said as they glanced at each other.

"I'm going to the Gravity room" Nathan said.

"Right behind you!" Brody said.

"I think we'll join you!" Hunter said following with Cody.

"I'll be meditating in the gardens!" Freeze said.

"I'll go do something!" Buu Jr. said running off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Meanwhile all the girls were in the courtyard as they giggled.

"Oh my god I can't wait!" Kelly said

"Oh what should we wear?" Ice asked.

"Forget that! Who are we going with?" Marron said.

"Well obviously Kelly got her eye on Nathan" Donna said.

"I'm not the only one with my eye on a man, I've seen you eye Junior" Kelly said.

"So what?" Donna said.

"Who do you think you will go with Marron?" Zena asked.

"Well that Brody kid is really cute" Marron said.

"Oh you can forget that!" Zena growled.

"Oh so you have your eye on him Zena?" Kelly said.

"Maybe I do" Zena said flipping her ponytail off her shoulder.

"Well Cody is cute" Marron said as Molly stared at her.

"Ew! That's my brother Marron I live with him and he's not cute" Molly said.

"To you he's not but to me he's a A class hotty" Marron said.

"What about Hunter Molly?" Kelly asked.

"Hunter? Eh he's cute but that personality switch thing is kind of weird I wonder how Tien handles it?" Molly said.

"That is a good question? How can he handle that every time they sneeze and manage a stable family life?" Ice said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Tien I've been meaning to ask you something" Kento said.

"What is it?" Tien asked.

"How the hell can you handle you wife and son when they sneeze and been able to put up with it for fourteen years?" Kento said as all the others listened in.

"Well right after the King Piccolo incident Launch and I started dating and since both her personalities liked me it worked out, well as long as I kept Launch away from banks and convenient stores when she sneezes" Tien said.

"And how did you find out Hunter took after her?" Nero asked.

"Well right after he was born Launch stayed her nice persona for several months which I found very strange but when Hunter was seven months and I accidently knocked over some baby powder both her and Hunter sneezed and I then realized that Hunter took after her as well when I saw his black hair was now red" Tien said,

"Yikes that must have been hard to get him used to school" Reyoto said.

'He's home schooled now, from grade school he was a trouble maker, by middle school he started vandalizing so to save myself the trouble every time he sneezes he's home schooled but here I think you guys can handle him and give him the education he needs along with good training" Tien said.

"Oh yeah he'll get that but it may take some time getting used to that double personalities of his" Trunks said.

"It took me longer, especially when Launch took him on a mother and son shoplifting spree" Tien said.

"Yikes they must be on several wanted posters" Zang said.

"Seven cities so far" Tien said.

"Wow" May said.

"Oh you have no idea" Tien said.

"Hey Goku we got a job for you" Nero said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"We want you to play Santa this year for the kids can you do it?" Nero asked.

"Oh I'd love to! It'll be so much fun!" Goku said.

"Good we got our Santa" Kento said.

"Now we need a plan for the kids" Zang said.

"I got one" Kabra said.

"What?" Naomi asked.

"Well tomorrow I can show the kids how to bake Gingerbread men and houses to put around the castle" Kabra said.

"What an excellent idea!" Zink said.

"Okay so tomorrow the kids got cooking gingerbread cities with Kabra and with that time we might as well get this done" Serena said putting down an add as all the adults fears came.

"On no not that! Anything but that!" May said.

"Come on Serena can't we just wait?" Zang said.

"No! All you know that this is the only time to do it! We've fought every super villains in existences and saved the universes to many times to count! We can do this!" Serena said.

"Damn the humans for inventing this day!" Kento yelled.

"Hey it's not our fault! Blame the stores for holding these things!" Chichi yelled.

"I really hate Black Friday!" Nero groaned.

"Don't worry it's being held December seventh that is enough time for us to form a game plan to make our lists, this year we will not have another incident, right Reyoto?" Naomi said eyeing Reyoto.

"Hey that man tried to take something out of our cart!" Reyoto said.

"But did you have to kick him through a wall?" Naomi said.

"Hell yeah!" Reyoto said.

"Anyway we better start making our lists now" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was Bardock turn to watch the little kids as he watched them all play.

"Grandpa do you want to play?" Zato asked.

"No you kids just do whatever you were doing" Bardock said.

"Hey grandpa? What do you want for Christmas?" B.J. asked.

"Hmm that is an interesting question" Bardock said.

"Why?" Cora asked.

"Well I don't know what I want I have almost everything I want already" Bardock said.

"Almost?" Monica said.

"Yeah a part of me misses that crazy old bat that used to nag at me" Bardock said.

"You miss grandma?" Zato said.

"Yep it's always this time of the year that I really think about her" Bardock said.

"Will you ever see her again?" Hayco asked.

"I don't know even I'm not sure" Bardock said.

"My daddy, my grandpa and you all lost your mates, why?" B.J. asked.

"Things just happen, things is out of our control just happens" Bardock said.

"Hmmm" B.J. said thinking.

"Anyway enough sad talk I'll play hid and seek with you kids, you got ten seconds to hide!" he said turning around to face a tree, "one!" he said as they kids all began running in all directions.

'My daddy, Grandpa Raditz and Grandpa Raditz are alone every year' B.J. thought as he hid in the maze.

"Santa if you can please bring them back, bring back my family lost loved ones" B.J. said as around the corner Goku listened as he felt so sad for B.J. and left to think.

'There must be a way to save this Christmas' Goku thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	4. On the 4th Day of X-Mas

On the Fourth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Four Large Gingerbread Cites

The next day Kabra wore a large chef outfit as he looked down at all the kids wearing chefs hats and aprons.

"Okay kids were doing something fun today" Kabra said with all the kids sitting in chair around a large table in the kitchen.

"What are we doing Mr. Kabra?" B.J. asked.

"Today were making Gingerbread People and a whole Gingerbread town to go with it" Kabra said.

"Really! Can we eat them afterwards?" Zato asked.

"No! These are for decorations, but we will make a whole batch of your own Gingerbread people for you to eat" Kabra said as the kids began talking with excitements.

"Okay this is what I want you all to do, I want you all to make your family, were going to make the Gingerbread Castle with everyone in the castle" Kabra said.

"What if we don't know what someone looks like?" B.J. asked.

"That's okay no one looks exactly like their cookies just try your best to make them look exactly like the person you're trying to make, I made several special cookie cutters for this assignment" Kabra said holding up a Gingerbread man and woman shaped cookie cutters with tails.

"These are for Saiyan parents" he said setting several on the table then held up two smaller versions, "theses are for Saiyan kids you these are what you kids are going to use for yourselves" he said holding up a Namekian shaped cookie cutter, "this is for the Namekians uh dad's? and these ones are for the kids" he said handing them over to the Namekian kids.

"Then we have some sets for the Iceins and Majins, now then it's time to make our batter for our cookies" Kabra said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Oh yeah! Whoa! I say Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock, Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring, Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, Now the jingle hop has begun, Jingle bell jingle bell jingle bell rock, Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time, Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, In the frosty air, What a bright time it's the right time to rock the night away, Jingle bell time is a swell time, To go gliding in a one-horse sleigh, Giddy-up jingle horse pick up your feet jingle around the clock, Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell, That's the jingle bell rock" _Cody sang as he walked down the hall with head phones in his ears.

"Hello Cody" Marron said making Cody yelp when she touched his shoulder.

"Damn! You scared the hell out of me! I didn't even sense you coming" Cody said.

"Sorry" Marron said.

"So what's up?" Cody asked.

"Oh not much, Kabra took all the little kids to the kitchen to make Gingerbread People" Marron said.

"Oh man I love Gingerbread cookies" Cody said.

"Me too it was my favorite thing to make as a kid with my mom" Marron said.

"What about you dad?" Cody asked.

"Too short to look over the counter" Marron said.

"Ah" Cody said.

"What does your family normally do during this time of the year?" Marron asked.

"Let's see dad usually takes us out to find the perfect Christmas tree once we do that we chop it down take it home and decorate it and the whole house for the holiday" Cody said.

"We do that too but with Master Roshi always around mom usually beats him when he gropes her" Marron said.

"How do you put up with him?" Cody asked.

"Oh I let mom handle him, he hasn't given me problems yet but I'm already starting to you know grow a bit so he's going to make moves on me soon" Marron said.

"I swear that old man never learns" Cody said.

"Isn't that the truth" Marron said.

"How old is he anyway?" Cody asked.

"Uh I'm not sure" Marron said.

"In fact no one knows how old he is" Cody said.

"That's something I would look into" Marron said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Azumuri I think it's time to give the kids what they want to do here" Trunks said as they stood on the roof.

"It's a little early isn't it?" Azumrui asked.

"Hey it could be good for them, besides it can be their reward for making Gingerbread families" Trunks said.

"Okay" Azumuri said as his eyes glowed and he held his hands in the air as the air began to get cold and snow slowly began to fall from the sky.

Azumuri son Kolby began making a cooing sound as Azumuri hit his son with a spell dressing him in warm winter gear.

"Nothing like snow to get you into the holiday" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"DAMN! Why is it so cold! The weather was nice a few seconds ago!" Hunter shivered.

"I don't know" Brody said as they saw snow falling from the sky.

"Is this normal here?" Hunter asked.

"No the snow doesn't come till the second week of December" Nathan said.

"How odd" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kabra stepped back from his large Gingerbread castle of the school as he smiled at his work, "okay kids let's see what you got" Kabra said going over to the kids decorating their Gingerbread families.

"We've been done" Zato said.

"Really? Well then take your families and place them by the castle I'll go get your parents and have them wait in the grand hall to show them your work" Kabara said heading outside.

"Hey B.J. who that?" Zato asked as he watched his cousin put a Gingerbread woman with the Gingerbread versions of B.J. and Nero.

"My mommy, I made grandma for grandpa Raditz and great-grandma for Grandpa Bardock" B.J. said.

"But B.J. we don't know what they look like" Monica said.

"Well if they're Saiyans they have black hair, they must have tails and I guessed their clothes" B.J. said.

"Okay kids I'm back!" Kabra said walking back into the kitchen.

"What now daddy?" Molli asked.

"Now all you go over to that large sink and clean up" Kabra said as he put a white sheet carefully over the large castle with its people all around the castle courtyard.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh I can't wait to see what the kids made" Serena said standing with all the other waiting parents.

"I hope none of them eat it before Kabra can bring it out" Tsumuri said as they saw the kids leaving the kitchen.

"Hey daddy!" B.J. said running over to Nero.

"Hey buddy, did you have fun?" Nero asked.

"I sure did!" B.J. said as they saw Karba push out a cart with a large white sheet covered item.

"That is a lot of Gingerbread" Kento said.

"Well everyone look at what the kids made" Kabra said pulling off the sheet as the mothers gasped to see small Gingerbread families all around the castle.

"Hey there's me" Nathan said.

"I made you!" Zato said.

"Hey B.J. where's me?" Nero asked.

"Over there by the Gingerbread maze" B.J. said as Nero looked over to see his Gingerbread version with his son and a woman with them.

"Uh B.J. who that?" Nero asked.

"Mommy" B.J. said.

"And this?" Bardock asked pointing to a Gingerbread woman standing next to his.

"That's great-grandma and I made grandma too" B.J. said pointing to the woman next to the long hair Raditz Gingerbread man.

"You made Cora?" Raditz said.

"Yeah" B.J. said as things got quite.

"Well I think it's wonderful! You kids did a good job, Azumuri can you get them ready?" Trunks asked.

"Sure" Azumrui said snapping his fingers as all the kids were now dressed in winter clothes.

"Okay kids take a look outside" Trunks said as they all looked out the window to see falling snow.

"Snow!" Zato said.

"You kids go play, build snowmen, have a snowball fight I don't care just have fun!" Trunks said as all the kids ran out of the room as Trunks and the other glanced at Nero standing next to the Gingerbread castle looking at the ones his son made of Lalah.

"Nero?" Kento said.

"I got to go" Nero said leaving the room.

"Oh that poor man" Chichi said.

"Now what?" Goten asked.

"Don't worry I'm sure things will work out" Goku said.

"I hope your right Goku" Kento said.

"Where did Raditz go?" Bardock asked as they saw he was gone.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero stood on the roof looking at all the laughing kids play in the snow as he sensed his father approach.

"Those kids so young and carefree, makes me feel jealous" Raditz said.

"What do you want dad?" Nero asked.

"I know that people will always say that they know how you feel and they don't well I do, I know that feeling very well" Raditz said.

"It's not fair dad, B.J. deserves better than this how can I tell him that Santa can't bring back his mother?" Nero said.

"I don't know son but you have to keep having faith, things will work out in the end your son will still love you and right now he needs you to guide him" Raditz said.

"When did you become such a wise guru at parenting?" Nero said.

"It's just come natural I guess" Raditz said.

"Dad? Why did you leave us?" Nero asked.

"You don't know?" Raditz asked.

"Know what?" Nero asked.

"The Master forced me to leave" Raditz said.

"Wait it was him!" Nero yelled.

"He said if I leaved he wouldn't hurt you, Kento or your mother I didn't want to but I was given no choice when I learned he tricked me I came running back only to find the city in flames and saw him take you away" Raditz said.

"That bastard! Ugh that parasite makes my skin crawl!" Nero growled.

"He's gone Nero thanks to you and the others we can live in peace" Raditz said.

"Maybe not, I have this feeling that things have just begun dad and I have a feeling that B.J. may be in danger" Nero said.

"He's stronger than you think Nero, I've seen, your son is going to grow up to be a very powerful warrior but for now he needs your protection and training before he gets there" Raditz said.

"I had no idea that parenthood would be this difficult" Nero said.

"It's no picnic Nero trust me you were a brat as a kid" Raditz said.

"I was not!" Nero said as the father and son began to laugh.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock stood alone in the grand hall as he looked at the Gingerbread version of him with his mate not noticing Goku was in the room.

"Hey dad" Goku said as Bardock glanced at his son.

"Hey Kakarot, what brings you here?" Bardock asked.

"Do you miss her dad?" Goku asked.

"You mean your mother don't you?" he said.

"Yeah, I remember this strange dream where I see a beautiful woman looking down at me as a baby then she grabs my tail then hangs me upside squeezing!" Goku said.

"Oh yeah that was her, that how we trained babies son, squeezing their tails as babies increases their power the next day depending on what you do, in your mother case she spun you over her head in circle until you got to dizzy" Bardock said as Goku started at him with wide eyes.

"What mother could do that to her own child!" Goku said.

"Oh please that was her way of showing you her love, she knew you be great and trained you every day, she even trained while she was pregnant with you" Bardock said.

"She what! Isn't that dangerous?" Goku asked.

"No, Saiyan females trained all the time, even when they were pregnant nothing bad happened to the child the womb of females Saiyans are hard as rocks" Bardock said.

"Wow mom must have been tough" Goku said.

"Oh you have no idea" Bardock said.

"You still didn't answer my question" Goku said.

"Yeah I miss her but that's life Kakarot people die and the ones you leave behind will miss you" Bardock said.

"Hmmm" Goku said in deep thought.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh man I to take a nap" Nathan said as they walked outside.

"I don't think we trained that hard in a while" Brody said.

"Yeah" Nathan said.

"Come on that was nothing you pansies!" red haired Hunter said.

"Hunter chill out" Cody said as four snowballs hit them in the face.

"Who threw that!" Nathan growled glaring at all the little kids with snowballs in their hands as they all pointed at Kelly, Marron, Molly and Zena.

"Snitches!" Kelly said.

"You know what this means Nathan" Brody said wiping the snow from his face.

"SNOWBALL WAR!" the teens yelled as Nathan, Cody, Hunter and Brody ducked behind a snow pile to take cover as snowballs hit the wall.

"Hey guys watch this" B.J. whispered as his eyes glowed red.

"Take that!" Kelly yelled throwing a snowball.

"Ha you missed!" Brody yelled pegging her in the forehead and knocking her over.

"Nice one!" Hunter said.

"OW! Brody there was a rock in that!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh! My god I am so sorry!" Brody said standing up as he got pelt with a dozen snowballs before he fell over as Brody said Nathan and Cody gave him an annoyed expression.

"They tricked me didn't they?" Brody asked.

"Oh yeah" Nathan said.

"Dumbass" Hunter said.

"We need a plan" Cody said.

"Hell yeah we do" Nathan said.

"Oi I have one! Let's destroy them!" Hunter said with an evil smirk.

"Uh Hunter please use these premade one, I have a feeling you may actually put a rock in one of these" Nathan said.

"Pansies" Hunter said.

IIIIIIIIII

"What are we up against?" Marron asked.

"Four hot head boys who we can mutilate easily" Molly said.

"Hey guys I have an idea" Zena whispered.

"What?" Kelly asked.

"It's time to use the one thing no boy can't resist to win this battle" Zena said with a smirk.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why did they stop?" Brody whispered.

"They're planning an attack, Hunter Cody you got our big daddy bombs ready?" Nathan whispered.

"Oh yeah" Cody said pointing to the two large now balls him and Hunter made.

"Oh boys?" Marron said.

"Quick guys!" Nathan said as they all got ready to fire as their eyes widen to see the girls gone.

"Where they go!" Brody yelled as they spotted something pink on their wall.

"Is that what I think it is?" Hunter asked.

"It looks like panties" Cody said.

"Isn't it opposed to be white as a form that they surrender?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah but those are pink panties! Who do you think they are?" Hunter asked.

"I hope they aren't Molly, dad will kill her if he knew she used them like this" Cody said.

"FIRE!" Zena yelled as the boys looked up to see snowballs coming down at them.

"Take cover!" Nathan yelled as they all ran in different direction as they all began throwing snowballs at each other.

"Hey guys! This is your last chance to surrender!" B.J. said with all the other kids as the teens glanced at each other.

"Ha you wish brats" Hunter said.

"Okay you asked for it" B.J. said as his red eyes stopped glowing and the teens saw a large shadow form over the area as they looked up to see a large blanket of snow coming down at them.

"Oh shit" Nathan said as the teens got hit with the blanket and were now buried in the snow.

"Give up now or do you want to be buried deeper?" B.J. asked as the teens hands popped out of the ground waving eight white flags.

"We surrender" they said.

"We won! We beat the teens!" Monica said.

"Nice one B.J." Zato said.

"Thank you, and I was bluffing about the second layer of snow, I still can't believe they all fell for that" B.J. said as all the kids headed inside as all the teens were now waist deep in the snow and all had annoyed expressions.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day all the kids and teens sat by a large fireplace as Kabra walked into the room with Azumuri with floating trays of hot coco.

"Here you go kids, this will keep you all from catching the flu" Kabra said.

"Thanks Chef Kabra" all the kids said.

"Oh I love how they say that!" Kabra said.

"Thanks chef" the teens said.

"Oh I love that more!"

"Thank you daddy" Molli said.

"Correction that one was the best!" Kabra said.

"Come on, we should get started on dinner" Azumuri said as they left.

"So what exactly is Christmas anyway?" Zena asked as the teens all spat the coco they took sips of.

"Are you serious?!" Brody asked with wide eyes like the others.

"Yeah I'm serious, in case you forgot on planet Vegeta we don't have a holiday called Christmas so what is it?" Zena asked.

"Oh Zena it's the most wonderful time of the year, it's a time where family and friends gather together to be with one another, it's also the time to give the people you care for gifts that come from the heart" Kelly said.

"And Santa comes too!" Zato said.

"Santa? That fat guy in the red suite you guys mentioned before?" Zena said.

"Yeah Santa comes and gives all the good little boys and girls gifts from the North Pole!" Hayco said.

"Really? Hmmm" Zena said taking a sip of her hot coco.

"So this is your first Christmas Zena?" Brody asked.

"Yeah, I joined last month guys and I didn't understand that Thanksgiving holiday either" Zena said.

"Oh my god! This need to be your best Christmas! Zena come with Brody said taking her hand and running off with her.

"Brody!" Zena yelled.

"Hey Nathan can I ask you something?" Kelly asked.

"Yeah" Nathan said.

"Do you think Brody likes likes Zena?" Kelly asked.

"Oh he does" Nathan said as he took a sip of his hot coco.

"How do you know?" Cody asked.

"It's obvious, from the first day she joined I noticed he couldn't take her eyes off her, he was the one who volunteered to give her the tour of the school when it's a teacher who is opposed to do that, he even blushes when someone makes a couple comment about them as a joke, the one defiantly head over heels for her" Nathan said.

"Wow that was well thought out" Marron said.

"I am very vigilant" Nathan said.

'Not that vigilant' Kelly thought with annoyance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Brody where are we going?" Zena asked.

"Dad and I just finished the lights and I want you to be the first to see it" Brody said leading her outside towards the gates.

"Come on Brody what's so special about lights, I'm freezing my tail off here" Zena whispered as Brody brought his arm around her and brought her close to his chest.

"Here is that better?" Brody asked.

"Uh yeah it's fine" Zena blushed as they saw the sun was setting.

"In three two one!" Brody said as Zena eyes widen as strings of colorful lights came on as she saw reindeer shaped lights in all directions with the light covered pine trees.

"Oh my god! It's beautiful!" Zena said.

"Come on wait until you see the maze!" Brody said pulling her to is as she saw it was now a light decorated maze with a song playing.

"What's this song?" Zena asked.

"It's Rockin' around the Christmas" Brody said as he began humming with the song.

"Can you sing with the lyrics? I've never heard this song before" Zena said.

"Sure!" Brody said as they heard a guitar and drums playing as Zena and Brody ran through the color maze.

_"Ohhhhh ahhhhhh let's have a rocking Christmas! Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop, Mistletoe hung where you can see every couple tries to stop" _he sang trying to get her under a mistletoe as she ran by and he swore under his breath.

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Let the Christmas Spirit ring, Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling, Oh yeah! You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing, Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Ohhhhhh ahhhhhh, Sing with me Zena!" _Brody sang as Zena laughed and joined in.

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Have a happy holiday, Everyone's dancing merrily, In a new old fashioned way, Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Let the Christmas Spirit ring, Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling, You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_"Whoa!"_

_"Rocking around the Christmas Tree, Have a happy holiday, Everyone's dancing merrily, In a new old fashioned way!" _they finished as they fell into the snow laughing.

"Oh my god Brody that was so much fun! I can't remember having that much fun in my life!" Zena said.

"Me too! Man this has always been my favorite holiday as a kid, I sure hope it become yours too" Brody said.

"It's starting to get that way" Zena said bashing Brody in the face with a snowball as she laughed and ran.

"Oh you're so going to get it!" Brody yelled chasing after her as she laughed and they threw snowballs.

IIIIIII

"Oh my god!" Akina said watching with Trunks as their son laughed with Zena playing in the snow having a snowball fight.

"I don't believe it" Trunks said smiling.

"Oh Trunks our baby in love!" Akina said.

"He's not a baby anymore Akina he's growing up and look at how happy he is, I haven't seen him that happy since we told him he was going to be a big brother" Trunks said.

"Hey guys dinner ready!" Kento said.

"We'll be down in a minute!" Trunks said.

"Oh Trunks he's growing up so fast" Akina said.

"I know Akina" Trunks said.

A.N. Please Review.


	5. On the 5th Day of X-Mas

On the Fifth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Five Golden Tail Rings

"Hmmmm" Nathan said looking at the gingerbread house as he looked at all the people the kids made.

"Not bad huh?" Kelly said walking next to him.

"Yeah the kids did good" Nathan said.

"Hey Nathan what do you remember of your parents?" Kelly asked.

"I can't remember anything, the only thing I can remember was being alone for the longest time, being forced into slavery and then being rescued by Kento" Nathan said.

"Bardock thinks your father is Tora" Kelly said.

"Maybe, but even if he is that doesn't explain why I ended up abandon makes me think they did it on purpose or did something happen to them?" Nathan said.

"How do you do it? I mean how do you get through the day with that thought always on your mind?" Kelly asked.

"Well there is someone special that helps me do that" Nathan said with a smile as he walked away.

'Is he talking about me or someone else?' Kelly thought.

_-Five Minutes Later-_

"He said what!" Zena, Marron, Donna, Ice and Molly yelled.

"Those were his exact words!" Kelly said as they all sat in Kelly room.

"Okay let's calm down and think this through" Zena said.

"If he said that, that has to be someone at the school, Kento is like a big brother to Nathan so it could be him but then again he could possibly mean you" Molly said.

"God this suspense is killing me! We need to get him to talk!" Donna said.

"Wait I got it! Molly talk to Cody and have him get the answer from Nathan" Marron said.

"Yeah right, Cody won't do that unless we do something for him" Molly said.

"We could always use threats" Zena said cracking her knuckles.

"Guys how about you just stick to the original plan, Kelly get him to go to the dance with you and when you two dance I'm sure he'll admit his feelings, or get feelings either way you'll ended up with a man" Donna said.

"I agree, just stick with the plan and everything will go fine, what going to be hard is getting that boy to ask you to the ball" Ice said.

"Ugh! Damn I forgot that part!" Kelly groaned.

"Don't worry we'll think of something" Marron said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph" Nero grunted as he flipped through sales ads.

"You have to admit these prices are good" Kento said flipping through his ad.

"Yes but every damn year it's the same, the Thursday sales start at 8 PM then another one at 9 10 and 11 then the Black Friday Sales start at midnight, then there will be a 2 AM sale followed by a 3,4,5,6 then the final 7 AM sale" Nero said.

"We'll all be up for twelve hours" Saiya said.

"That and we'll be standing in long lines, running through the stores to get the best items which the store only has like five of and of course who can forget freezing our tails off" Zang said.

"The way you guys are talking you make it sound like were first timers" Reyoto said burping his daughter after her feeding.

"No the first time we all did that was horrible!" Serena said.

"Zang got run over by that mob of people!" May said.

"If I was human I'd be dead, they just messed up my back for a week" Zang said.

"Let's not forget the fight Naomi got in the first year" Ally said.

"Hey that lady started it when she snatched the French White Cornware Set from me! I wanted one of those for years! There was no way in hell I was letting her take that!" Naomi said.

"Oh my god that set is so beautiful I want one!" Serena said.

"They have a sale on them again!" Naomi said.

"They do!" Serena, Ally and May said opening their ads looking for it.

"Here it is!" Chichi yelled as all the women gathered around it.

"Ahhhh! They have two colors!" Blue haired Launch said.

"We must get these!" Maron said.

"Oh my it's cost that much! Now I have to get one of these!" Videl said.

"Screw that ladies look at the sale on these Chocolate Diamonds" 18 said showing them the ad as the girls began squealing.

"Hey guys check out the sale they have on the flat screens this year" Nero said.

"Oh man! That will look so good in my living room!" Zang said.

"Our den could use that!" Saiya said.

"Screw that! I'd put this in our bathroom because I could!" Yamcha said.

"Put it to something useful Yamcha like a man cave" Tien said as all the guys nodded but Goku.

"Hey dad what's up?" Gohan asked.

"I really don't see the big deal" Goku said as everyone at the adult table stared at him.

"Goku these sales are too good to pass up, ah here something that will catch your interest, complete training room set and check out the price" Kento said.

"A complete set!" Goku said snatching the ad to look at it, "Chichi can we get one?"

"NO! Goku where would we put it!" Chichi yelled.

"Build another part to the house, just make your own gravity room, we do" Kento said as the Time Force Saiyans all nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do you believe that?" Brody said looking into the window where they watched all the parents.

"I can't believe they're going through all that trouble for such stupid things" Nathan said.

"And why do they complain every year? I mean what is so bad about this 'Black Friday' anyway?" Brody said.

"You brats wouldn't last a day out there" Bardock said.

"GAHHH! Bardock! Why the hell do you sneak up on us like that!" Brody yelled.

"Because it's fun" Bardock said.

"I bet you we could survive that Black Friday" Nathan said.

"Okay let's make a deal, I want you two to go through those ads when the parents are done, I want you both to choose one thing you really want, I'll take you both to the store that day and if you can get your hands on one I'll pay for it but if you fail then you will have nothing to complain about when we get home" Bardock said.

"Okay deal! You're on old man!" Brody said.

"Good I'll see you two soon" Bardock said walking away.

"Why do I get the feeling that we made a huge mistake?" Nathan asked.

"I have no idea" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nero stepped outside the castle making his way through the snow as he saw B.J. making a snow pile.

"Hey son what are you doing?" Nero asked.

"Making a snowman daddy" B.J. said.

"That's not how you make a snowman" Nero said.

"It isn't?" B.J. said.

"Let me give you a hand" Nero said as he made a small snowball.

"Daddy that's too small" B.J. said.

"Oh yeah watch this" Nero said throwing it towards the castle as a Shadow Tentacle caught it and began rolling it down the side of the snow covered castle making a large snow ball as it rolled towards them as Nero made a snow ball bigger than him.

"Whoa! That's so big!" B.J. said.

"Now you try son" Nero said as B.J. made a small snowball and threw it to the castle as B.J. made a Shadow Arm caught the ball and began rolling it down the side.

"Okay stop there we don't want it bigger than the base" Nero said using Shadow Tentacles to lift the ball and place it on top of the large snowball.

"No we need a head!" B.J. said.

"You guys need a head?" Goku said floating above them holding a large snow ball.

"Yeah put it on top Uncle Goku" Nero said as Goku place the head on the two snowballs.

"Now we need to give him some arms" Nero said glancing at two large braches on a tree as a Shadow Needle sliced them off and Goku caught them and stabbed them into the sides of the middle snowball.

"He needs a face" B.J. said.

"I think these rocks will do" Nero said picking an armful up as him and B.J. began placing rocks onto the snowman head.

"How it look guys?" Goku asked as Nero and B.J. flew back from the face they made.

"He needs a nose" B.J. said.

"Oh I know! I'll be right back!" Goku said I.T. away.

"Where is he going?" B.J. asked.

"I don't know" Nero said as Goku came back holding the biggest radish Nero ever seen

"What is that!" Nero said.

"A Grateful Radish! Me and Chichi planted a whole bunch of theses" Goku said handing B.J. the radish.

"Go on son give Frosty a nose" Nero said as B.J. flew up and stabbed in Frosty new nose.

"He's missing something" Goku said.

"A scarf and a hat!" B.J. said.

"Son we don't have a hat or scar that big" Nero said.

"No but we could use something else" Goku said.

"What do you have in mind?" B.J. asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Has anyone seen Goku?" Chichi asked.

"I saw him outside a few minutes ago" Gohan said.

"Hey didn't Nero go outside to check on his son?" Videl asked.

"Yeah, I wonder what they're doing" Kento said walking to the window as he saw something was blocking it.

"Hey it looks like the snow pile up outside" Kento said.

"What? The snow shouldn't be this high" Trunks said.

"Dude! Check out what's blocking the window!" Yamcha said from another window.

"Oh no way! I got to see this!" Cody said running towards the doors.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"All done!" Goku said.

"Wow I had no idea you could construct Goku" Nero said.

"Cool!" B.J. said.

"Is that a ten foot tall snowman!" Hunter asked.

"Yep!" Goku said putting in a Christmas light as the light built hat and scarf glowed on the snowman.

"OH!" all the castle guests said.

"How long do you think it will last?" Zena asked.

"I say all winter it may even last till July just by its size" Trunks said.

"A snowman? Wow I'm so impressed" Nathan said sarcastically as he headed back inside.

"Weaklings" Vegeta said following.

"I swear they could be related" Brody said.

"Yeah but Nathan Tora son" Bardock said.

"How do you know?" Kento asked.

"I can tell" Bardock said.

"Is there anything else you know about him?" Trunks asked.

"You will all know his real name very soon" Bardock said heading back inside.

"His real name?" Kelly said.

"His Saiyan name" Kento said.

"That's right, Kento renamed him because he didn't know his real name" Nero said.

"I wonder what else that old man hiding" Raditz said.

"He's your dad you figure it out" Nappa said.

"Please if I could do that I would have my father figured out years ago" Raditz said.

"Man there has to be someone who could figure that man out" Kento said.

"There was someone, she knew him better than anyone else, he could never get away with anything when she was around" Raditz said.

"Wait, are you talking about our grandma?" Nero asked.

"Yep, my mother knew your grandfather better than anyone else even way back then I could tell they were different from most Saiyan parents" Raditz said.

"You and mom were different too" Nero said heading back inside.

"Nero told me what really happened and if you think I still hold a grudge dad then you're wrong, I think mom already knew" Kento said.

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"I don't know something tells me that she knew that you were forced away maybe that's why she always tried to get Nero to stop hating you when we were kids" Kento said.

"Really?" Raditz asked.

"Every time" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Do we have to do this!" Nathan growled.

"Come on Nathan it's only one time and trust me learning this now will benefit you in the future" Trunks said.

"I officially want to drop out" Brody said.

"I second that" Cody said.

"Third" Hunter said.

"None of you are dropping out besides learning to dance is not all that hard to learn, you'll thank us later" Naomi said.

"Why are you girls teaching us then?" Cody asked.

"Because you need to learn to dance with girls and were clearly girls" Serena said.

"Hmm I think I need to lose a few pounds" Buu Junior said.

"Buu your fine the way you are" Candy said.

"Oh don't worry this will only take a minute" Buu Jr. said as he left the room.

"A minute? This I got to see!" Cody said as they followed Buu Junior towards the gravity room.

"Candy is it possible for a Majin to lose weight in just a minute?" May asked.

"Oh yeah it's possible but normally it takes a week I wonder how he'll do it" Candy said.

"Well I am the son of Majin Buu you'll be surprised at what I can do" Buu Junior said opening the gravity room and closed it behind him and locked it.

"Why do I get the feeling he may be skipping out on us?" Serena said as they heard the hum of the machine turning on.

"I swear that brat better be out in sixty seconds or I'll bust the door down!" Naomi growled.

"Hmmm seem very impossible I mean what person can drop a hundred pounds in one minute?" Cody said as the G.R. turned off and the door opened as all their eyes widen to see Kid Buu.

"Kid Buu!" Naomi yelled.

"Relax, it's me I just forgot to make my vest form" Buu Jr. said as a black vest formed.

"Oh no way" Hunter said.

"Okay let's get this dance lesson done" Buu Jr. said walking past them as the other still had their jaws dropped and eyes widen.

IIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Okay girls were done here" Kento said taking a drink of a water bottle.

"Oh I can't wait till the dance!" Kelly said.

"I didn't expect this lesson to go by so quickly, looks like our wives lucked out this time" Reyoto said.

"Speaking of them we should check on them" Bash said.

"Nah leave them be were done boys I say we have some fun" Zang said.

"What do you have in mind?" Froze asked.

"How about we have a good ole friendly spar" Zang said.

"Sound fun" Tsumuri said.

"Uh I don't think so!" Trunks said entering the room.

"Ah! Why not!" Kento said.

"Because my father here and if he senses a spar you know what will happen! We just finished the repairs Goku and Vegeta did from their last spar! No spars! They are all to be held in the Gravity Room!" Trunks yelled striking fear in his former students.

"Wow you do have some of Vegeta in you" Froze said.

"Sorry I'm a bit on edge" Trunks growled.

"Why?" Kento asked.

"Oh honey please don't tell me you're still mad about that?" Akina said entering the room.

"Mad about what?" Reyoto asked.

"Oh well it turns out Bulla and Chloe may be more alike than we all thought" Akina said.

-Flashback-

Trunks was in the main computer room doing his daily checkup as Chloe came running into the room and sat on Trunks lap.

"Daddy can I ask you something?" Chloe asked.

"What is it sweetie?" Trunks asked smiling.

"Daddy can you please shave off that beard?" Chloe asked.

"Why?" Trunks asked.

"It make you look like a weirdo" Chloe said as Trunks eyes widen as her words repeated.

'MY DAUGHTER THINKS I'M A WEIRDO!' Trunk thought.

-End of flashback-

"Bwha! Ha! Ha! Oh god!" Kento laughed with the others.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Trunks yelled.

"Dude! That is so funny! Ha! Ha! Oh my sides hurts!" Reyoto laughed as Tsumuri just smirked.

"If I shave mine then Nero has to shave his!" Trunks yelled.

"Oh please, I'm not shaving I am told a lot back home of how hot it makes me look" Nero said entering the room.

"Bastard" Trunks grumbled.

"Relax B.J. told me to shave mine off to a while back as well" Nero said.

"He did! How did you get him to drop it?" Trunks asked.

"He forgot about it the next day" Nero said.

"Of course" Trunks said dropping his head in despair.

IIIIIIIIIII  
"Well done boys you finally got it!" Candy said.

"Can we leave I want to save what dignity I have left" Nathan growled.

"Fine your all excused" Naomi said.

"Finally!" Hunter said as the boys all left the room and the adult men entered.

"So ladies how it go?" Kento asked.

"Ugh! Those boys are so stubborn!" Serena growled.

"I swear they stepped on our feet on purpose!" May growled.

"Don't worry they'll thank us later" Ally said.

"They better!" Glacious growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ugh! My feet are killing me!" Nathan groaned as the boys all sat on the floor of the padded Gravity Room.

"Why are girls so obsessed with this stuff?" Brody asked.

"Who knows" Freeze said.

"I don't know why we had to learn, were not going to dance" Tack said.

"I know right" Crate said.

"So you guys decided who you want to go to that stupid dance with?" Red head Hunter asked.

"I'm not going, I plan to hide until the next day there is no way in hell I'm going to that stupid dance" Nathan said.

"Don't be such a prude Nathan dances are not all that bad besides I want to ask Marron" Cody said.

"Oh please she way out of your league" Hunter said.

"Oh yeah! And who are you planning to go with huh!" Cody growled with an annoyed expression.

"That fine ass sister of yours" Hunter said.

"Oh please! I defiantly know she way out of your league" Cody said.

"What about you Brody?" Buu Jr. asked as Brody looked to the floor and mumbled.

"Huh?" Nathan said as Brody mumbled again.

"Huh?" all the boy said.

"ZENA OKAY!" Brody yelled.

"Zena? Oh no way! Dude you have the hots for Zena!" Cody said.

"So what if I do!" Brody said blushing.

"It took you guys this long to figure it out?" Nathan said.

"What! How long have you known!" Brody yelled.

"Since I saw the way you looked at Zena when she arrived the first day" Nathan said.

"What about you Nathan?" Buu Jr. asked.

"What about me?" Nathan asked.

"Do you have an eye on a certain Saiyan girl?" Freeze asked.

"Are you referring to Kelly? Were just friends" Nathan said.

"Just friends?" Brody said.

"Yeah I am not interested in 'dating' as the Earthlings call it, I need to get stronger and so should all of you, were opposed to take Kento and the others place and none of us can each compare to them yet! Most of us can't even move past SUPER SAIYAN LEVEL ONE!" Nathan yelled punching the nearest wall making a loud boom.

"Nathan why are you so determined to get stronger? We have plenty of time to get stronger" Brody said.

"Did you all forget what happened six years ago! Kento and the others were stronger than us but they struggled to protect us when the Time Breakers attacked!" Nathan growled as his friends glanced to the ground.

"I'm out of here!" Nathan growled leaving the Gravity Room.

"Nathan wait!" Brody yelled as Tack stopped him and shook his head no.

Outside the Gravity Room Nathan stormed passed a hall and didn't notice Nero leaning on the wall who had heard what was said.

"I can see it, he's lost his path" Nero said using a dark portal.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Are you sure?" Kento asked as him and the other former Time Force members sat at a table.

"I sensed it, he's starting to waver from his path Kento if he does that he'll open his heart up to parasites like that bastard the Master!" Nero growled.

"What should we do?" Serena asked.

"Nothing" Bardock said.

"Bardock you can't expect us to let him drift away do you?" May said.

"I expect you all to trust me, everything will resolve it's self if you interfere he will go towards the path of hatred and evil, Nathan must figure this out on his own" Bardock said.

"Fine we'll back off" Kento said.

"He'll be fine trust me right now all that boy needs is to find his light and I will say this he will find it don't any of you worry about it, well I don't know about all of you but I'm going to bed night!" Bardock said leaving the room.

"We should head to bed too" Kento said as all the Time Force members left the cafeteria.

IIIIIIIIIIII  
Nathan sat on the castle wall as he looked to the star filled sky as he watched his breath appear in the cold.

"Harmony you're our Saiyan God right? If so you must know everything and if so please tell me, how am I? Here I'm just Nathan but I can't remember my parents or my past all I can remember is being the slave back home, please Harmony tell me who I really am" Nathan said as he saw one star glowing in the sky.

"Nathan?" Kelly said as Nathan looked over to see Kelly looking up at him from the wall, "what are you doing out here Nathan it's freezing out here"

"Nothing I'll head back inside" Nathan said flying back as Kelly followed while the glowing star still twinkled.

A.N. Please Review


	6. On the 6th Day of X-Mas

On the Sixth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Six Super Saiyan

"Achoo!" B.J. sneezed as he sniffled with a running red nose as Nero checked his son temperature.

"Oh man your burning up buddy, looks like you caught the flu" Nero said.

"The flu? I thought we couldn't catch Earth illnesses" Kento said.

"We can't" Nero said.

"Then why do I feel so sick daddy?" B.J. asked.

"I don't know" Nero said.

"I'll go get grandpa and dad" Kento said leaving the room to find their grandfather.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm" Bardock said staring at the chess board as Raditz sat across from him with an annoyed expression.

"Father I agreed to play this stupid game so please stop taking so long!" Raditz growled.

"Dad! Grandpa! Something wrong with B.J." Kento said entering the room.

"What!" Raditz said.

"Checkmate!" Bardock said moving his piece.

"WHAT! Ah dammit!" Raditz growled.

"What's up with B.J. Kento?" Bardock asked.

"Nero thinks he caught the flu but we both know Saiyans can't get the flu" Kento said.

"The flu?" Raditz and Bardock said.

"Let me see this" Bardock said as they all headed back to the Nero room where B.J. sat on the couch wrapped in a blanket as he shivered.

"Achoo! Hi grandpa, his grandpa Bardock" B.J. sniffled as Nero came into the room with some tea.

"Hmmm red puffy eyes" Bardock said examining B.J. with Raditz.

"Tongue swollen" Raditz said.

"Sore throat"

"Red running nose"

"High temperature"

"Shivering"

"He's got the Utrbu" Raditz and Bardock said.

"The what?" Nero said.

"On Vegeta there is only two things that Saiyan can catch, heart disease that always kills Saiyans and the Utrbu you and Nero both had it" Raditz said.

"We have?" Nero said.

"Most of the time only babies catch and after that they never have it again" Bardock said.

"Nero has B.J. ever gotten sick as a baby?" Raditz asked.

"Nope not once" Nero said.

"That explains it, if he caught it that means all the other kids who never caught the Utbu will get sick" Bardock said as Kento and Nero eyes widen.

"Oh crap" Kento said.

-One Hour later-

"You can't be serious! All of them!" Trunks yelled.

"Yep and it looks like Chloe caught it too" Kento said as all the parents stood in the hall.

"Yep they all caught it even Rose" Reyoto said holding his sneezing daughter.

"Bardock how long will it take for all of them to get better?" Nero asked.

"The Utrbu lasts a total of one whole one day, so by tomorrow all the kids with Utrbu will be better" Bardock said.

"So who sick?" Serena asked.

"All the little kids caught it" Akina said.

"None of the teens caught it I guess Brody already had it before and Akina and I took it for a cold" Trunks said.

"Man a castle full of sick kids didn't see that coming" Zang said.

"All they need is rest and warm liquids and they'll be fine" Raditz said.

"Man I didn't even know they could all get sick at once" May said.

"No all it takes for one kid to catch it and spread it, whoever caught it first must had been around all the other kids who never caught it and gave it to them" Bardock said.

"Well better hey get it now then later on" Kento said.

"Yeah I agree with that" Saiya said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man I had no idea that we could catch a Saiyan flu" Nathan said.

"I guess we already caught it as babies because if we didn't we be sick in bed too like the kids" Kelly said.

"It sure is empty here without all the kids here" Buu Jr. said looking around at the empty cafeteria as Donna stared at him still in shock at how much weight he lost in one day.

"Yeah it's nice without all the yelling" Crate said.

"Come on the kids are fine and the quite is kind of annoying" Freeze said.

"I agree it is too quiet" Ice said.

"It's actually kind of creepy" Zena said.

"Man! Brody and I had all sorts of pranks planned today! We can't prank with people sick! Damn this cruel world!" Freeze said dropping his head on the table as all the teens gave him annoyed looks as Brody patted Freeze back.

"Well with all the Saiyan kids sick that only leaves the rest of them and they're all helping the parents take care of all the sick ones" Hunter said.

"So what are we opposed to do today?" Marron asked.

"That's a good question" Molly said as they heard Hunter sneeze into red head Hunter.

"I'm so bored! I'm up for anything!" Brody said.

"We can play spin the bottle babes" he said putting a bottle on the table and wiggled his eyebrows as all the girls gave him an annoyed looks.

"Or we can play if you try it I'll hit you on the head with the bottle!" Molly growled.

"Oh feisty! I love that in a woman" Hunter said.

"Ugh! I got this" Nathan said as his tail tickling swiped under Hunter nose.

"ACHOO! Hm so what are we talking about again?" Hunter asked.

"Anyway we need to find someone to pass the time, other than training Nathan!" Kelly said.

"I would but Brody my sparring partner so I'm up for anything to pass the time since he refuse to train today" Nathan said.

"Really?" Kelly said shocked like everyone else.

"Yeah really normally I'd ask Trunks or Kento but they're both busy taking care of sick kids so yeah I'm up for anything" Nathan said.

"Really? Wow never thought I here you say that" Freeze said.

"Yeah well don't expect me to ever say it again" Nathan said.

"Yeah trust me he won't say it again" Brody said.

"Oh I know! Let's sneak out!" Marron said.

"Sneak out?" Molly said.

"Yeah! We can head to a random universe Earth and just have fun!" Marron said.

"Have fun?" Nathan said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Were teenagers! We should go out! Check out the mall or something!" Marron said.

"The Mall?" Cody said.

"Sounds interesting, okay I'm up for it" Nathan said.

"Okay but first all of us need to change" Marron said.

"What's wrong with what we're wearing now?" Nathan asked.

"Uh hello! Normal teens don't walk around in fighting clothes! Okay all you take me back to all your rooms and I am going through all your closets and picking out all your outfits!" Marron said.

Ten Minutes Later

"Come on guys! Come on out!" Marron said.

"What did you pick?" Cody asked.

"Yeah their closets were full of gi's" Molly said.

"Oh I found something" Marron said.

"Like what?" Hunter asked as Nathan door opened.

"Do I really need to go out like this?" Nathan asked dressed in black pants and shoes, wore a tight red shirt, wore sum dog tags and was now wearing earring.

"Your ears are pierced?" Hunter said.

"Yeah I never wear them when I train, only for social events" Nathan said as Kelly door opened.

"Marron I feel stupid" Kelly said dressed in skinny jeans blue colors a pink blouse and her hair was now in a ponytail and form pink earrings and had some of her makeup done.

"Come on you look hot!" Marron said.

"At least you don't look like this!" Brody said wearing a white shirt with black pants and shoes and he wore a black beanie on his head.

"I feel exposed" Zena said walking out in a blue dress and sneakers as she missed with her dress.

"And what's the point in this?" Tack asked dressed in a baggy yellow shirt, blue pants and wore a baseball cap on his head while Crate wore a beanie.

"I feel stupid" Freeze said dressed in similar clothes but wore no hat like Ice.

"At least she didn't mess with my wardrobe" Buu Jr. said dressed in his baggy white pants and black vest.

"I can't say that for myself" Donna said dressed in a black dress and boots.

"Okay were already!" Marron said.

"Hey genius how do you plan to get to Earth? Hope is in the computer twenty four seven" Nathan said.

"Oh I have a plan" Marron said.

A few minutes later all the teen peeked into the computer room to see Hope typing.

"Okay Hunter do your thing" Marron whispered.

"Hold on" Hunter said clearing his throat, "oh Hope!" he said in a perfect Bulma voice as the alien teens stared wide eyes.

"Ms. Bulma?" Hope said.

"Oh Hope help! I'm stuck somewhere very dark! Help me!" Hunter said perfectly in Bulma voice.

"Hold Ms. Bulma I'll find you!" Hope yelled as the teen moved away from the doors as Hope bust threw them and took off down the hall, "Ms. Bulma!"

"Where is Bulma anyway?" Nathan asked.

"Both the Bulma's ours and your guys are out picking up groceries so let's hurry!" Marron said as Kelly ran over to the computer and locked onto an Earth.

"Okay the coordinates are set!" Kelly said as all the teens picked up Time Force watches from the table.

"Okay guys here we go!" Marron said hitting her green button as the other followed as they all ended up teleporting out of their universe to the Z-Universe Earth.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock entered the computer lab as he noticed a few Time Force watched missing from the table, "Hope?" Bardock called as he didn't hear he robot reply as he looked to the computer to see it had been recently used.

"Hmmm" Bardock said as he closed his eyes and began sensing for all the castle residences and noticed all the teens but the sick ones were done.

"Those brats! Oh when I get my hands on them they are beyond mercy!" Bardock growled putting activating his Time Force watch.

IIIIIIIIIII

"What I tell you guys? Isn't this mall awesome or what!" Marron said.

"It has a built in amusement park? Awesome!" Hunter said.

"Uh guys does anyone actually have any money to pay for this 'fun' you all want to have?" Nathan said.

"I got that covered, look over there" Marron said pointing to a crowd.

"What's going on over there?" Kelly asked.

"Every time I've been here that guy over there is challenging people to fight him, so far he's undefeated the prize for beating him is ten thousand Zenies" Marron said.

"Really?" Cody said.

"So who wants to earn us some money?" Marron asked as they all looked at Nathan as he felt all eyes on him.

"Ugh! Fine I'll get the stupid money" Nathan growled as he went to the crowd and disappeared into it.

"How long do you think it will take him?" Hunter asked.

"YEOW! MERCY!" they heard a man yell from the crowd.

"Not long" Cody said as the people quickly cleared a path as Nathan walked out counting the money as they noticed the man lying on the ground.

"Pansy, all I did was punch him in the arm once and he's done" Nathan said.

"Nice work Nathan!" Marron said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ah ha! They're here but where!" Bardock growled as he entered the mall and looked over to a man taking down a sign that had a money offer as Bardock noticed the cast on the man arm.

"Excuse me? By any chance did a kid with a brown fury belt beat you?" Bardock asked.

"You know him! That kid a monster! He snapped my arm!" he yelled.

"Yeah I know, anyway where did him and his friends go?" Bardock asked.

"Like I know!" he yelled walking away.

"Damn! Looks like I'll have to hunt them down the old fashioned way!" Bardock growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

A roller was going up a rail as the fourteen teens all had packed the roller coaster as it began running down the rail as the teens all cheered or screamed.

"Whoa!" Marron yelled as Kelly screamed and clung to Nathan arm as he had a large smile on his face as he yelled YEAH!

"Oh my god that was so much fun!" Donna said as she and the others got off the ride.

"Hmmm I must admit you humans know how to entertain" Nathan said.

"See humans are not so bad Nathan" Brody said elbowing Nathan.

"Oh guy look at our faces!" Kelly said as they all looked at the funny faces they made on a quick shot that was taken on the roller coaster as Nathan noticed Kelly and his tails were wrapped around in the picture.

'Weird why didn't I notice that?' he thought.

"Oh lets go get those pictures in keychain!" Molly said as they all ran to the photo booth

IIIIIIIIIIII  
"I know they're here somewhere!" Bardock growled as his eyes widen to see the kids picture on a screen with them all screaming on a roller coaster ride.

"Ah ha! They must be near!" Bardock said running to the booth.

"Excuse me? Have you seen those kids?" Bardock asked.

"Yeah they were here five minutes ago bought like fourteen key chains" the man said.

"Which way did they go?" Bardock asked.

"That way" the man said point in the direction the kids went.

"Thank you!" Bardock said taking off in that direction.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey girls what do you think?" Marron asked holding up a dress to her friends in the girl store they sat in.

"Ew! No! It makes you look trampy!" Molly said.

"Good point" Marron said throwing it back on a rack as they all noticed that Kelly was gone.

"Ice where's Kelly?" Donna asked.

"Over there" Ice said as they saw her outside in the store next door looking at a jewelry store display at a chocolate diamond ring.

"You like those?" Nathan asked coming up behind her.

"Yeah it's a girl thing I guess but I can't help it it's so beautiful but of course a girl like me never get gifts like that" Kelly said heading back into the girls store as Nathan looked at the display and looked over his shoulder to see the guys were all still the sports store goofing off as he check his share of the money he had gotten.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I know I'm getting close I can feel it!" Bardock growled as he walked past the empty sports store, jewelry store and girls department store.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Oh guys all these Christmas decorations are so pretty!" Molly said.

"We can do this again, if sneaking out was this easy we can so do it again with no problem" Cody said as they heard four loud stomachs growled as all the teens stared at the Saiyan teens.

"Yeah I guess were hungry" Nathan said as they head ten stomachs growled as Nathan and the other Saiyan teens raised eyes brows at the blushing teens.

"I guess we all are, hey! There's a pizza place over there!" Hunter said.

"Oh that sounds good!" Marron said as the teens head over to the restaurant.

Inside the teens all sat together at one large booth as they all picked up their menus.

"Everything looks good, okay how about we order five large orders of everything" Brody said as the teen humans stared wide eyes as the Saiyan.

"You will get used to it" Ice said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Where the hell are those brats!" Bardock growled as he noticed dishes piled up at a pizza joint being carried to the back by all the workers.

"There!" Bardock yelled running in and tapped a waiter shoulder.

"Excuse me do you know where the kids from that table went?" Bardock asked pointing to the table still covered with mountains of dishes.

"You know them! It was horrible! I never seen four teens eat so much! It was horrifying and the bill! I still can't believe they were able to pay for it! They left ten minutes ago!" the waiter said.

"Damn!" Bardock growled leaving the restaurant.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh guys look!" Zena said pointing to a stage.

"Next show at 6:30 PM" Nathan read as he noticed all the eager children sitting all around the stage

"Oh that's now!" Molly said as a man stepped up to the mike.

"I'm so sorry kids but our singers got sick they can't sing today sorry" a man.

"Aww!" all the kids said.

"But mommy I really wanted to see the show!" a little girl said.

"Oh this is so sad" Marron said.

"Hey dude!" Brody yelled getting the man attention.

"Yeah?"

"What is this show anyway?" Brody asked.

"Oh just something we put on for the kids but without two singers the show can't go on" he said.

"So you just need any ole singer?" Brody asked.

"Brody what are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah the song that were opposed to play is My Song For You" the man said.

"Oh I know that song! I love it! I didn't know it was a Christmas song!" Zena said.

"Hmmm?" Brody said smiling at Zena.

"What?" Zena said.

-Five minutes later-

"No Brody I can't!" Zena said from behind the red curtain with Brody.

"Zena you are an amazing singer, and those kids will be so disappointed, come on it will be just one time and I know you will love it" Brody said.

"Okay I'll try" Zena said.

"Okay kids we have two special guest singing for us today! So let's get around of appaulse for Brody and Zena!" the man said as the kids cheered as their teen friends sat with the kids cheering and clapping as the red curtains pulled apart and a piano began to play as Brody and Zena began approaching their mikes as Zena took a deep breath knowing how the song went.

_"Didn't know what to get you, ordinary just wouldn't do but I just found the perfect gift for you, now I got it all ready but it's not wrapped in red or green, come and sit down beside me here underneath the Christmas tree" _Zena sang as Brody joined in for the next verse.

_"We've got mistletoes and fire light, on this cold December night the snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song for you" _they both sang as Zena began her part again.

_"I hear church bells ringing"_

_"Carolers singing harmony with me now" _the both sang.

_"You are looking so lovely, yeah even if the lights goes out" _Brody sang.

_"We've got mistletoes and fire light, on this cold December night the snow outside will set the mood" _the both sang.

_"As I sing my for you"_ Zena sang.

_"You're so beautiful I only hope you see what I see yeah!" _Brody sang.

_"Every word is meant to show you how much you mean to me!"_ they both sang as the piano began to slow.

_"We've got mistletoes and fire light, on this cold December night"_ Zena sang.

_"The snow outside will set the mood as I sing my song" _they both sang.

_"We've got mistletoes and fire light" _Zena sang

_"Fire light!"_ Brody sang.

_"On this cold December night the snow outside will set the mood" _they both sang.

_"As I sing my song" _Zena sang.

_"Sing my song" _Brody sang.

"Sing my song for you" they both finished as Zena smiled at Brody and he smiled back as the kids all began cheering as they heard their friends cheering over the kids.

"Merry Christmas kids!" Brody said as the teens all sensed a high power level and recognized it as they all looked in one direction to see Bardock.

"Hello kids" Bardock said.

"Oh shit" all the teens said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"You kids have any idea how worried we all were!" Trunks yelled at all the teens standing in a line glancing at the ground while Bardock leaned on a wall.

"Do you kids know how reckless it was to steal those watches and go into a universe on your own! We may be in a time of peace kids but there is evil everywhere!" Akina yelled.

"I want to know who idea this was!" Trunks yelled.

"I'm sorry mom and dad but it was m-" Brody spoke as Bardock cut in.

"I let them go!" Bardock yelled.

"What!" Trunks yelled.

"The kids were stressed Trunks I thought I could give them a break and just be teens" Bardock said.

"Bardock you should tell us that before you do something like that!" Akina yelled.

"Sorry it won't happen again I just forgot" Bardock said with the classic Son smile.

"Honestly Bardock you and Goku are so alike sometime, I got to go check on Chloe" Trunks said.

"You kids are free to go" Akina said as she and Trunks left and Bardock closed the doors.

"Bardock why did you take the blame? It was my fault I talked everyone to sneak out" Marron said.

"Because I knew Trunks would go easy on you brats, you are all grounded as off now I'll tell you you're punishment later but for now it's late and you all need to get to bed" Bardock said.

"Thanks Bardock" Zena said heading out the door.

"Yeah sure"

"Night Bardock" Nathan said.

"Whatever"

"I'm really sorry" Marron said.

"Yeah I know"

"Later" Nathan said as they all headed out the door.

"Ugh the kids are going to be the death of me" Bardock groaned.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"That was really cool of Bardock to do that for us" Brody said.

"Now I feel bad for getting him in trouble" Marron said as Nathan got an idea.

"Hey guys how much money do we have left?" Nathan asked as they all emptied their pockets and began counting.

"Looks like we have about four thousand left" Buu Jr. said.

"Okay Brody and I are going to Black Friday with Bardock for a bet we had, we'll use the money to get him an awesome gift to make up for getting him in trouble" Nathan said.

"Nathan you're a genius!" Kelly said.

"I know now what we need to do is figure out what the old man likes" Nathan said.

"Okay let's go to bed and figure it out in the morning" Brody said as the teens all left to head for bed as Nathan reached into this pocket and put away a small wrapped red gift in a drawer.

A.N. Please review.


	7. On the 7th Day of X-Mas

On the Seventh Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Seven Magic Dragon Balls

"I feel much better now daddy" B.J. said.

"Yeah it looks like grandpa was right you and all the other kids are better now" Nero said as they walked down the hall.

"I'm hungry daddy" B.J. said.

"Me too breakfast should be ready soon" Nero said as they entered the cafeteria.

"Morning everyone!" B.J. said running to the kids table.

"Hey guys what I miss?" Nero asked taking his seat with the other adults.

"Oh not much just making a game plan for today and eventually tomorrow" Serena said.

"So what do you have planned?" Nero asked.

"This is what the plan is, everyone will go in pairs, Naomi is staying to watch the baby so Reyoto and Nero will be a group, Saiya and Ally will be their own group, then it's Kento and Serena, Zang and May, Bash and Candy and so on" Zink said.

"Everyone will take lists, we have spread out the lists for all the stores and where all the things we'll need will be located, and there are ten stores total we need to hit today and tomorrow" Azumuri said.

"Each with a huge sale and long lines" May said.

"Hey Bardock why are you coming?" Zang asked.

"Simple I made a bet and two brats need to learn that the sales will be harder than we thought" Bardock said.

"Who?" Trunks asked.

"Brody and Nathan" Bardock said.

"Ah well they'll be sorry when this is over" Akina said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm" Nathan said as he noticed the big smile on Goku face.

"What is it Nathan?" Brody asked.

"Goku, he seems more cheerful then usual normally he would be planning for the sales like the other adult but no he's got something planned" Nathan said.

"Your able to tell all that from his smile?" Kelly said.

"Yeah, he's showing different signs that he's got something else on his mind, he has a glint in his eyes while others have a sign of distraction in their eyes, he's also been humming, Jingle Bells I believe and he's kicking his feet like a child normally does when they are excited or in other case know something we don't know" Nathan said.

"Wow! You are an expert when it comes to breaking down people thoughts" Hunter said.

"I've always been observant I just don't let people know that I know something" Nathan said.

"That's cool the gift of perspective" Marron said.

"Not much of a gift I've always been that way" Nathan said taking a bite of bacon from his plate.

"Hey guys I got a joke for you? Why don't ducks tell jokes?" Freeze asked.

'Oh here we go again' all the teen heroes thought knowing how bad Freeze was at jokes.

"Why don't they?" Hunter asked not knowing how bad Freeze was like the other humans.

"Because they quack too much!" Freeze said as a criket chirping could be heard.

"Eh" Kelly said.

"Okay I got another one! Why did the chicken cross the road?" Freeze said.

"To beat up the blue and white idiot telling jokes about him" Nathan said as all the teens but Freeze laughed.

"Now that was funny" Brody said.

"Oh ha ha hah very funny" Freeze said sarcastically.

"Actually I wasn't trying to be funny at all" Nathan said taking a drink of his soda.

IIIIIIIIIIII

"Man we need something to do today" Nero said looking at all the little kids at the table.

"Oh I know! Let's take them to see Santa" Kento said.

"Great idea I saw one at the mall I the teens went too" Bardock said.

"Good we have something to do to pass the time" Reyoto said.

"Wait I have a better idea! Let's take them to the Enchanted Forest!" May said.

"What in the hell is that?" Kento asked.

"It something the Earthlings put on, it a giant Christmas attraction with lights and Christmas decorations they put in Vegas May and I went there during a little holiday road trip we did one Christmas" Zang said.

"You know what I think it's an excellent idea, let's do it" Trunks said.

"Hey kids we got something special for you today!" Akina said getting all the teen and little kids attention.

"We're going to the Enchanted Forest to see Santa" Trunks said as all the kids began to squeal with excitement as the teen raised eyebrows.

"Why would we want to go to a place called the Enchanted Forest? It sounds like an invention for a headache" Nathan said.

"I'm sorry Trunk but they can't come I'm having them help me shovel all the snow from every walkway around the castle, remove all the sharp icicles and get rid of frozen puddle on the walk ways" Bardock said giving the teens a glance as they realized this was their punishment for the night before.

"Well that's nice of you kids to do" Trunks said.

"Yeah" all the teens said emotionless as they glanced at their food on the table.

"Okay then you kids all go and get yourselves ready" Kento said as all the little kids ran from their table back to all their rooms to change.

"See you guys later" Kento said as all the adults left the room leaving the teens with Bardock.

"After your all done with the shoveling and removal of ice you are all going to defrost all the windows" Bardock said.

"Yes sir" all the teens said.

"And when your all done I'll have hot coco and gingerbread cookies done" Bardock said.

"Well at least we having something to look forward to" Nathan said sarcastically.

"Well little smart ass you better hope I don't spit in your hot coco" Bardock said as the teens all got up to get ready for their chores.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Why the line so long daddy?" B.J. asked as all the adults stood outside the gates of the Enchanted Forest in the line.

"Because they're not open yet, just five more minutes" Nero said.

"Will we really see Santa daddy?" Cora asked tugging on Kento pant leg.

"I'm sure we will" Kento said.

"The line is moving!" Hayco said.

"Stay close kids you can easily get lost in there" Zang said as the parents all held onto their kids as they began moving up the line.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man I know we owe Bardock but really!? Shoveling snow!" Brody yelled using a very large bulldozer shaped shovel and throwing a large pile over the castle wall and into the forest.

"I hate this so much!" Cody growled breaking another icicle from the castle and dropping it below where Hunter caught in in a bucket.

"Come on guys we kind of deserve this after Bardock took the blame for us and didn't rat us how who knows how mad our parents would have been" Marron said.

"I wouldn't know, some of us don't have parents as you can recall" Nathan said.

"Oh my god! I'm sorry!" Marron said.

"It's fine Marron none of us mind anymore" Kelly said.

"Yeah each one of us has a parent like person in our lives, mine is Kento" Nathan said.

"Serena" Kelly said.

"Naomi" Zena said.

"Harker" Tack said.

"Azumuri" Crate said.

"Froze" Ice said.

"Frost" Freeze said.

"Bash" Buu Jr. said.

"Candy" Donna said.

"Wow all you have some kind of hero remodel in your lives" Hunter said.

"Well this is an academy for future heroes" Brody said.

"Even so the student before us were just average kids like us" Zena said.

"Yeah and they took out one of the most powerful enemies to come into existences" Nathan said.

"Armageddon I remember watch that fight" Zena said.

"Wait you saw it?" Brody said.

"All universes did" Hunter said.

"The day you all went to fight the sky was filled with the image of the fights happening" Cody said.

"I actually thought we were all going to die I mean all the universes could sense that monster power" Molly said breaking a frozen puddle on a walkway.

"And when you think about it none of us will ever get as strong as the heroes before us" Nathan said.

"That's because they're all chosen warriors by the Archangel Harmony" Brody said.

"Hmmm? Hey guys look up there" Kelly said as they all looked to what Kelly was point in the sky as they all noticed a single glowing red star in the sky.

"Why is that star red?" Brody asked.

"As far as I know stars don't become that color" Crate said.

"It must be some kind of chemical reaction in the sky" Ice said.

"I doubt that" Freeze said.

"Hmmm I feel kind of weird" Buu Jr. said.

"So do I" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm I wonder how the brats are doing" Bardock said heading outside and saw all the kids standing around each hold a tool they were using to clean and saw they were looking at the sky.

"What the hell are you all looking at?" Bardock asked.

"Hey Bardock check out that red star" Nathan said pointing to the sky as Bardock looked up to see no red star.

"What the hell are you brats talking about there's no red star get back to work" Bardock said.

"What?" all the teens said looking away and staring at Bardock.

"But it's right there" Brody said looking back as they all saw the star gone.

"Hey! Where it go!" Kelly said.

"Yeah very funny, get back to work brats or you'll be cleaning toilets" Bardock said heading back inside.

"Okay that was weird" Cody said.

"Yeah it was" Nathan said as they all went back to work

IIIIIIIIIII

_"Heroes of pure heart, each of the strongest alien breeds in the universe the Humans, Saiyan, Iceins, Majins and Namekians the union of such spices will be our last resort, young heroes I shall watch over each and every one of you until the time for you to take the place of the heroes before you, so train well and trust in each other and yourselves" _Harmony said.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man this is fun!" B.J. said as all the parents looked at the pictures their kids had with Santa.

"Ah man! Hayco and Kori are both looking in different directions!" Zang said.

"I think it's cute" May said.

"All these lights are so bright, I'm starting to get a headache from all these little brats" Tsumuri said.

"I think we should be heading home soon the sales start at eight remember and it's already seven" Kento said.

"The kids are tired too so let's go" Reyoto said as Nero sensed something and looked in one direction while all the others didn't sense what B.J. and Nero sensed.

"Daddy what is that?" B.J. asked.

"I'll find out, hey Kento can you take B.J. home I need to check something" Nero said.

"Yeah sure, come on B.J." Kento said as all the heroes left as Nero approached an ally and entered it to see a dark figure leaning in the corner.

"I thought I recognized you, Darkness" Nero said.

_"Sorry for showing up unannounced Nero but I've sensed something" _Darkness said.

"What?" Nero asked.

_"Something has entered the world and it can use dark abilities as well I've sensed several so far" _Darkness said.

"Is it something I should be concerned about?" Nero asked.

_"Not sure, but be on your guard I am not sure if this new source is good or evil yet" _Darkness said.

"Thanks for the warning Lord Darkness" Nero said.

_"One more thing Nero, your son may be in danger" _Darkness said.

"By who?" Nero asked.

_"A power like yours is very desired by those who want power over it, your son power excels anything I could have imagined he may already be a target for those who will want to harm him" _Darkness said.

"I will not allow anyone to hurt him, my son is my world and I would rather die than let him fall into harm's way" Nero said.

_"I've said what I must, now I shall take my leave farewell" _Darkness said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIII

Bardock was walking into the cafeteria as he saw all the teens sitting at their table all looking tired.

"I like what you done, I will expect you to do this for the rest of the month when the snow rebuild, icicles regrow and frozen puddles reform" Bardock said as all the teens groaned.

"But I think you all earned this" Bardock said going into the kitchen and set a mountain size gingerbread plate on their table and handle all them cups of hot coco.

"Thanks Bardock" all the teens said.

"You're welcome, if you all stay on good behavior and I especially mean you and Brody Freeze! I will cut the month in half" Bardock said.

"Aw" Freeze groaned.

"Well I'm off I'll be seeing you and Brody in one hour Nathan" Bardock said.

"Wait were going to the eight o'clock sale today!" Nathan said.

"Of course you two are going to all the sales and helping the others" Bardock said.

"Ugh!" Brody and Nathan groaned as Bardock smirked and left the cafeteria.

"That man is evil!" Kelly said.

"No wonder he took the blame my dad would have just made us to that work once! He's making us do that for a month!" Brody growled.

"Oh I can't last a whole year here!" Marron said.

"How do you think we feel!" Molly growled.

"Man this month will be hell!" Hunter said.

"Can we get him nothing for Christmas!" Cody growled.

"Hold on, Bardock not that cruel and even if he was who would have made us clean the toilets like he said he would I don't think he'll make us do the outside again all month but were still getting him and gift...but keeping the receipt just in case! Agree!?" Nathan said.

"Agreed!" all the teens said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day at 7:30 all the Saiyan adults were dressed in winter coats as they stood in a long line as Brody and Nathan stood next to Bardock.

"Why you boy pick out something from the sale ads?" Kento asked.

"I have my eye on this awesome game system!" Brody said.

"Unlike you I have my eye on something befitting for me instead of something to fill my mind with useless information" Nathan said.

"Oh really? And what would that be smartass!" Brody growled.

"This" Brody said holding out an ad with a gi set that look like Goku but was Blue with a black undershirt and came with black gloves and black boots, the shirt also had a large blue X going across it as the pants had its blue X's as well.

"Nice" Kento said.

"But there is only five in stock at this price so I'm not letting anyone get this, but this one at a 5 AM sale tomorrow so I'll help Brody locate his thing" Nathan said.

"Mine is being sold at every store so we got ten chances" Brody said.

"Okay guys it's almost time, I'll be waiting by the registers good luck boys" Bardock said as the line began to move.

"Move! MOVE! MOVE!" Kento yelled as the teams began running into the store.

"Why they run?" Brody asked as Nathan eyes widen as he looked behind them.

"Run!" Nathan yelled as they ran from the stampede.

"This is madness!" Brody yelled.

"Hey isn't that the thing you wanted?" Nathan asked pointing to the mob of people fighting over boxes.

"Yes that's it! I'm going in! If I don't make it out tell mom and dad I love them! Oh and tell Chloe not to touch my stuff!" Brody yelled jumping into the mob.

"I got one!" Brody yelled popping out as the mob pulled him back in.

"Oh my god!" Nathan yelled.

"GET THEM OFF!" Brody yelled.

"Hold on Brody!" Nathan yelled jumping in.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I got the French White Corning Ware!" Ally yelled grabbing the last box as a woman did.

"No I got the last box!" she growled.

"Madam you got five seconds to let go before I get ugly!" Ally growled.

"Oh you can get uglier?" the woman shot back as Saiya behind them eyes widen.

"OH!" Saiya said.

"Oh no you didn't, baby hold my purse" Ally said keeping one strong hand on the box and handed him her purse.

"Baby don't do anything that will get you in trouble" Saiya said.

"Oh I won't" she said calmly, "but I WILL KILL HER!" Ally yelled tackling the woman.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whew! Made it!" Kento said with Serena as they looked into their full cart and both with messed up clothes and hair.

"I hope the others made it out" Serena said as they saw May and Zang come out of crowd with their full cart.

"That was horrible! So many women fighting over this stupid doll!" Zang yelled holding up the doll in a box.

"How you get it?" Serena asked.

"I went around and reached through the self, stupid humans" May said.

"GET OFF ME YOU SPAWNS OF EVIL!" Nero yelled coming out of a crowd with Reyoto with messed up clothes and hair.

"We got it!" Reyoto said pushing their cart.

"Them old ladies can move fast! One nearly ran me over!" Nero yelled.

"Saiya run for the register! I'll hold them off!" Ally yelled as they saw Saiya jump from the crowd holding onto a Corning Ware set box for dear life.

"It was horrible! One minute they were talking smack then Ally tackled the woman and the next thing I know were attacked by a bunch of old ladies swinging purses! What the hell do they put in those things bricks!" Saiya yelled.

"How are the kids?" Kento asked.

"LET HIM GO YOU CRAZY LUNATICS!" they heard Nathan yelled.

"Not good from the sound of it" Bash said joining them with the rest of the senior team.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Almost out!" Nathan grunted with messed up hair and clothes as he came out of the mob with his hands still in as he pulled out Brody that had a bear in his hands.

"NO! THEY SWITCHED IT!" Brody yelled.

"What the hell just happened!" Nathan yelled.

"It was horrible! One minute I got the prize then they were all over me! Look what they did to my phone!" Brody yelled holding out his now destroyed phone from his pocket.

"Uh Brody you left your phone at home" Nathan said.

"Oh then sucks for whoever this phone was" Brody said throwing the phone over his shoulder and into the mob.

"OW!" a lady yelled.

"Let's go!" Nathan said as they ran back to the registers to see the adult checking out and Bardock smirk by the exit.

"Okay we didn't get the game but! We will in the next store!" Brody growled.

"Yeah sure you will" Bardock said.

"Okay! Nero do your thing!" Kento yelled as Nero eyes glowed red and Shadow Tentacles picked up all the bags the Time Force had and pulled them into the Dark Realm and set them in the computer room at the castle.

"Okay move it! The 10:00 sale is in two hours and the line will start now!" Reyoto yelled.

"We have to wait in line for two hours!" Brody yelled.

"Yep and it's starting to get colder!" Saiya said.

"Oh man!" Brody and Nathan groaned.

"Come on boys!" Bardock said.

-Nine Stores later: Time 4:55 AM-

"I take back everything I said!" Nathan said all messed up as Brody with foot prints covering their clothes and both had bags under their eyes.

"Only one more store guys and this is your last chance to get those stuff you wanted" Bardock said.

"Oh my poor tail! I think it's broken!" Brody said holding his limp tail.

"Don't give up on me man! We only have one last shot! I've been ran over! Mulled by insane humans! Fought a crazy old man with rabies possibly and got pepper sprayed by a crazy grandma! I am not letting that Limited Edition Ocean Blue Official Warriors Fighting Gi Set fall out of my reach again! You are going in that stores and getting that game and my gi! Do you understand!" Nathan yelled as Brody nodded.

"Good! Now move it!" Brody yelled as the doors opened and they took off inside.

"Yikes Nathan scary!" Serena said.

"Hey Bardock when are you going to tell them you got their stuff already?" Kento asked.

"Christmas day" Bardock said with a smirk.

"There is it!" Brody yelled as Angel Light and music played on the stack of game systems and Nathan saw the last gi set as it glowed with light a few feet away.

Brody and Nathan then took off for their goal items as a mob hit the items.

A few minutes later Nathan crawled up from the mob and saw Brody doing the same.

"We failed!" Brody groaned.

"No we haven't, we still haven't found Bardock as gift yet" Nathan panted as their eyes locked on a red head band a angel music and light surrounded it.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT MUSIC AND LIGHT COMING FROM!" Nathan yelled looking for the source.

"You have any idea what that is! That is the world softest headband made from the universe finest cotton stitched together to last forever and grantee to last a life time!" Brody said as they saw a man next to them eyeing it as well.

"GET IT!" Brody and Nathan yelled as they ran towards the headband with the man close behind as Nathan grabbed Brody and threw him fast as Brody grabbed the scarf from its rack.

"I GOT IT!" Brody yelled as he landed in a pile of clothes as Nathan ran to him and Brody handed it to him as a mobof people head towards the clothes as Nathan and Brody saw the 85% off price above them.

"Go Nathan! Save yourself!" Brody yelled pushing him out of the way as the mob it.

"I will come back for you! Right after I pay for this!" Nathan yelled running.

"OH GOD! HANDS OFF! MY CLOTHES ARE NOT THE ONES FOR SALE!" Brody yelled.

By the end of the day Nathan walked out of the store with the bag as he collapsed as Brody came out with his clothes torn as Bardock smiled down at them.

"So what you get?" Bardock asked as Nathan grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face down towards his.

"Take us home now!" Nathan growled.

"Sure thing!" Bardock said hitting the button on his watch as they began to return to base.

"Good morning guys" Kelly said as the three Saiyan appeared in the cafeteria as Nathan and Brody glared dangerously at the other teens sticking fear into them.

"We are both going to bed! If any of you dare tyr and wake us up be prepared to die!" Brody growled as the two teen left the room.

"What the hell happened to them?" Hunter asked.

"Black Friday, you guys remember that next year" Bardock said.

A.N. Please Review.


	8. On the 8th Day of X-Mas

On the Eighth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Eight Earthlings Caroling

Bardock walked along a jungle path as he stopped at a large valley as he could see grass had begun to grow again from a battle field once held there.

The sounds of kai blasts and yells then began to be heard as Bardock recalled the memory on the planet as he walked out to the battlefield as the memory hit him.

During the Saiyan Tuffle War Bardock and a team was sent to intercept Tuffle soldiers from getting control over a neighboring planet and it's resources.

_"Hanasia! Stay back!" _a eighteen year old Bardcok yelled.

_"I'm not backing down sir!"_Hanasia yelled running towards men firing at her.

Bardock then remember a bomb hitting next to Hanasia and sending her lying and hitting a tree as Bardock ran to her as they began getting fired at as a blast cut the side of Bardock face leaving the scar that he wear for the rest of his life and he scooped up Hanasia in his arm and fired a large explosion to the battlefield causing a large explosion.

_"Sir leave me! We don't save weaklings! Leave me!" Hanasia yelled._

_"Han! Will you shut the hell up and let me protect you!" _Bardock yelled silencing her as he ran holding onto Hanasia for life.

"It's been so long" Bardock said sitting down in the grass of the planet, "Han even back then I was different, never realized it till now" he said touching a ring on his tail as he heard his late mate voice.

_"So that's it you want me in that way, why? I thought you hated me?"_Hanasia said.

_"I don't know I did at first but you did this to me, I don't know why but I want you in so many ways now" _Bardock said.

_"You're a weakling, looking after me in the Rejuvenation Tank and even kicking the doctor out that is the saddest thing I've ever seen a Saiyan warrior do but it's the most wonderful thing anyone has ever done for me" _Hanasia said as Bardock remember her touch the healed scar on his face and bring his lips down to hers as Bardock touched the scar still on his face.

_"Mating for life Bardock if one of us die would the other wait for the other? No matter how long it takes" _Hanasia said.

_"I'll wait for you if you wait for me" _

"_Forever?" Hanasia asked._

"Forever" Bardock said looking to the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Anyone see Bardock today?" Nathan asked as they all sat at their table in the cafeteria.

"No I haven't seen him at breakfast either" Brody said.

"Hey Kento where's Bardock?" Kelly asked.

"You tell us, no one seen him" Kento said.

"Wait what day is it?" Radiate asked.

"December Eighth why?" Trunks asked.

"Wait we don't have calendars like you humans do so if I'm correct it's Bardock anniversary today" Nappa said.

"Oh man that's right dad must have left to pay his respect" Raditz said.

"What for?" Nero asked.

"Today is the day my father and mother became mates it was right after the Saiyan Tuffle War" Raditz said.

"Oh man I had no idea he never told us" Nero said.

"He never tells anyone, father always been that way" Raditz said.

"He must have really loved mom" Goku said.

"Yes Kakarot even if we Saiyan never admitted it he really did love her even though she drove him crazy" Raditz said.

"Grandpa did say grandma drove him crazy" Zato said.

"He also said she was hot as hell" Cora said as Kento and Serena spit take the drinks they were drinking.

"Oh my god! Our daughter first swear word! Cora please never say that last word again" Kento said.

"Okay daddy" Cora said.

"We must talk to Bardock about that later I don't want all the kids swearing" Serena said.

"Well wait till tomorrow to do that or until he looks approachable" Saiya said.

"What he does is no one else business I suggest none of you even bring it up" Vegeta said.

"I'm with Vegeta when Bardock gets home no one bother him" Goku said.

"Fine" Kento said.

"Where are they! Where are all them hot babes!" they all heard Roshi yell followed by his perverted laugh.

"Oh my god" all the girls said as Roshi came running through the doors.

"Roshi! How did you get here!?" Trunks asked.

"I brought him" they all heard as Bardock entered the room.

"Bardock why would you bring him?" Ally asked.

"Even this pervert should be allowed to join us, no one should ever be alone for Christmas I even brought Turtle but he'll have to stay inside so he doesn't freeze to death" Bardock said setting down Turtle.

"Hey ladies I got a special hat!" Roshi said bulling out a Christmas hat with a mistletoe hanging in front of him.

"Ugh!" All the females in the room said.

"Try it pervert on any of my students and your dead" Trunks said.

"Wow Trunks that other you is so cool!" Goten said.

"He is not! I am way cooler!" Past Trunks said.

"No you're not" all the teens from their table said.

"Burn" Lito said.

"He's way cooler than you, he didn't slack off in training maybe dad was right after all" Bulla said as Vegeta smirked.

"Not too late to join Bulla" Trunks said.

"As if, I have way better things then be a total meat head like those losers" Bulla said as all the teens heroes got veins on their heads.

"Oh Bulla that's where your wrong, unlike you we can kick ass without trying oh and that outfit is so last season get your closet checked" Marron said.

"Oh!" Nathan said.

"Oh no you didn't!" Bulla said.

"Oh yes I did! This meathead has a far better fashion sense and I'm not a total brat I swear your spoiling her Bulma" Marron said.

"I am not!" Bulma yelled.

"Yes you are" Vegeta said.

"Marron how about you come over here and call me a brat again" Bulla said.

"Oh with pleasure! Molly hold my earing! I'm about to whoop some ass!" Marron yelled.

"Cat fight! Get the mud pit!" Roshi yelled as all eyes were on him giving him glares as Cody came up behind Roshi and bashed his head with a frying pan as Roshi hit the ground.

"Here Chichi" Cody said slidding the pan to her as all the Son male members of the family flinched in fear as Chichi picked it up.

"What's up with you three?" Reyoto asked Raditz, Kento and Nero.

"During every family reunion we've went to we've all experienced that evil frying pan of hers!" Kento said.

"Even Bardock experienced it but Chichi knows now not to hit him with it again" Nero said.

"Why what he do?" Naomi asked.

"I bashed her on the head with it to teach her not to mistake me for Kakarot next time she mad!" Bardock growled.

"She did deserve that but you knocked her out!" Kento said.

"Only four five hours!" Bardock said.

"Strangely everything seemed peaceful when that happened" Gohan said.

"What was that!" Chichi yelled.

"Nothing mom!" Gohan said.

"Hmmm?" B.J. said looking to the doors and got up from his table while everyone was in their own conversations or arguments and B.J. left the cafeteria and looked down the hall to see something turned to corner.

"Hello?" B.J. said following, "I heard you calling me are you really a friend of my dad?" B.J. asked turning the corner to look at a shadowy figure in the corner.

"B.J. where you run off too?" Nero said.

"Over here daddy" B.J. said looking back to see the figure as Nero approached and spotted the figure.

"Darkness any reason why you're here?" Nero asked.

_"I wanted to see your son, I only seen him once as an infant and wanted to see him in person again I must say his power is stronger than I imagined and in full control of it I am impressed keep his training up because I'll be looking after him as well"_ Darkness said.

"Why do you need to look after him as well? Nero asked.

_"I shall be the boy shadow if he is ever alone I'll lead him back to you and when he's lost his way I'll set him back on the path destiny chosen for him, I must go things are beginning to stir in the multiverse I believe something big going to happen Nero best be on your guard" _Darkness said fading away.

"Always am" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You want to go bring it!" Marron yelled as the teens tried to hold her back.

"Let me at her! I'll kill her!" Bulla yelled as Past Trunks, Goten and Pan tried to hold Bulla back.

"Is this normal for you people?" Gohan asked the Senior Time Force members.

"Oh yeah you get used to it after a while" Kento said.

"You should have seen the fights we got into as kids, Reyoto and Naomi were the worst of all of us" Zang said.

"We were not that bad" Reyoto said as their friends gave them 'really?' looks.

"Should I make a list of how many times you two fought since the first day you met I have a very good memory" Trunks said.

"No thank you" Reyoto and Naomi said as Rose smiled up at her parents.

"You two planning for another kid?" Nero asked.

"Oh no! Not for a few years!" Naomi said.

"Me and Naomi I already had this argument before since I told her that we should have another kid, Naomi doesn't want another baby until Rose is old enough to understand the concept of being a big sister" Reyoto said.

"That makes sense" Kento said.

"Me and Zang are done! No more kids the twins are exactly what we wanted one boy and one girl" May said.

"Same here Serena and I are done" Kento said.

"Are you sure you don't want another kid Kento?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah I am so done with the up at two in the morning to change a diaper or feeding" Kento said.

"I see" Serena said looking at her hands.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

Sometime after breakfast all the teen girls went into the women laboratory as they all sat in the large bath.

"Man nothing gets more relaxing then this" Marron said.

"I'll say, hey Molly can you pass the shampoo?" Kelly asked.

"Sure" Molly said.

Meanwhile unaware to the girls Roshi was drilling a hole in the wall.

"Oh man I better hurry! Don't want to miss the action!" Roshi said unaware that behind him with glowing red eyes on a dark figure.

"You pervert, your trying to spy on those girls!" Brody growled.

"No it's not like that!" Roshi said.

The bathroom then shook as they heard something had hit a wall.

"What was that?" Donna asked.

"Who knows" Ice said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stupid pervert" Brody said dragging Roshi leaving a blood trail.

"What the pervert do this time?" Nathan asked.

"Try and drill a hole into the girls bathing room" Brody said.

"What you do?" Nathan asked.

"Hit him on the head, multiple times" Brody said.

"What are you going to do with him now?" Nathan asked.

"Oh you know lock him away in the gravity room under a certain amount a pressure until I get him to agree to behave for the rest of the month" Brody said.

"Good luck with that" Nathan said.

"Thanks" Brody said.

"Hey Nathan want to spar?" Hunter asked.

"Eh no thanks, today I want to train my mind I'm going to go meditate tell everyone not to bug me if they value their lives" Nathan said.

"Uh sure no problem" Hunter said.

Later that day Hunter floated off the ground above the castle roof as a gold aura surrounded him.

'Focus, inner peace' Nathan thought as lost memories flashed threw his thoughts.

_"Zeran! Take Kaiden and run!" _Nathan heard a man yell.

_"Daddy! Mommy!"_ Nathan heard a child yell as he gasped and saw the entire room tiles had been cracked and saw Kelly lying on the ground looking scared out of her mind.

"Kelly? What happened?" Nathan asked.

"I came to get you to tell you that lunch was ready and saw you meditating I yelled at you for thirty minutes and you didn't even hear me! The that gold kai energy began to go whack then the next thing I know it blasts me back and the entire castle shook!" Kelly yelled.

"It did? Oh man I don't know what happened one minute I finally calmed my mind then I heard voices it sounded like a man and woman the man was telling the woman to take someone named Kaiden and to run then I heard a child calling for his parents" Nathan said.

"Strange do you think it was a vision?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know but that name Kaiden I've heard it somewhere before, why does it sound so familiar?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe you should ask Bardock, he's an expert when it comes to visions" Kelly said.

"Good idea" Nathan said.

During lunch everyone ate their lunches while some were in their own conversations as Bardock kept an eye on Nathan.

"You all felt what happened earlier?" Kento asked.

"Yep Nathan mind acted up and his power demonstrated that our roof needs to be Saiyan proofed" Trunks said.

"I have a theory to why Nathan may not remember anything about his life or his own name, I think him and Goku may be alike when it comes to memory loss, Goku come here" Kento said.

"Sure what do you want?" Goku asked as Kento grabbed his head and bent him down and began to dig threw his long hair.

"Ah ha! Found what I was looking for, Goku has a scar that caused his Saiyan memory to be loss, I believe Nathan may have a scar on his head as well" Kento said.

"I will look into it, the boy is going to come to my after lunch I will check and if I find a scar that will solve the answer to why he can't remember his past but that still leaves how he lost it and what happened to his parents" Bardock said.

"I thought you knew already" Naomi said.

"I know the future not the past, Nathan seems to know his past since it's violently coming back I need to see if I can help the boy remember" Bardock said.

After lunch Bardock headed to the Gravity Room with Nathan following behind.

"Can you really help me with these visions?" Nathan asked.

"I'll try it took me a long time to control my powers but it may not be visions you were seeing Nathan there is a good chance it's lost memories of yours or ones of someone's who memories ended up in you" Bardock said.

"Is that possible? Can these be someone else memories?" Nathan asked.

"It's possible memories are just as powerful as your strength Nathan, lost memories are the keys to unlocking the truth but finding them is never easy" Bardock said.

"Hmm" Nathan said.

"Let me see your head" Bardock said looking through Nathan head and spotted a scar.

"What are you doing?" Nathan asked.

"You have a small scar on your head Nathan, do you know how you got it?" Bardock asked.

"A scar?" Nathan said feeling the scar on his head, "I didn't even know I had one"

"It's not as deep as Kakarot meaning that your memories weren't destroyed like his was, yours are just lost" Nathan said.

"Wait I hit my head as a baby like Goku did?" Nathan asked.

"Maybe but Kakarot fell as a baby this scar maybe been received when you were older perhaps at the age three or two" Bardock said.

"But how did I get it?" Nathan asked.

"We'll find out, now sit" Bardock said sitting crossed legged on the ground as Nathan sat directly across from him.

"Now what?" Nathan asked.

"Do what you were doing on the roof earlier but this time I will be here to keep that power contained as long as possible for all your memories to make sense" Bardock said.

"Okay" Nathan said closing his eyes and began meditating.

'Inner peace with my mind, body and soul' Nathan thought as he saw a white tunnel as he saw he was looking at a roof as he saw a beautiful woman appear above him smiling at him, she had long black hair a beautiful flawless face and kind eyes.

_"Hello my darling" _she said as she cradle him in her arms and began rocking him.

'Mom?' Nathan thought as he heard baby babble come from his mouth as he saw he lifted his tiny hands towards his mother face.

_"My sweet darling" _his mother said as Nathan was sent flying and hit the side of the Gravity Room as he saw Bardock so as well.

"OW! Sorry Nathan I tried to hold as long as possible but I had no idea your memories was that powerful" Bardock said.

"I saw her! Bardock I saw my mother! She was everything I thought she be like but I don't know her name" Nathan said.

"It's fine Nathan, tomorrow we'll try again and see what else we can help you remember" Bardock said.

"Okay Bardock" Nathan said.

"Go train I need an ice pack" Bardock said rubbing his head.

A.N. Please Review


	9. On the 9th Day of X-Mas

On the Ninth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Nine Iceins Dancing

"Honestly I have no idea how you two can get enjoyment out of pranking" Nathan said as they eat breakfast.

"Because it's fun! I bet you none of you losers can pull a prank like we can" Brody said.

"Wanna bet?" Hunter said.

"Okay Brody and I challenge you to a prank war!" Freeze said.

"Okay what's the rules?" Molly asked.

"Okay all of you are to target anyone as you please, whoever does the biggest and funniest prank shall be the new Prank Master!" Brody said.

"Okay and too make things interesting if anyone of us wins you two are not allowed to prank for the rest of the month!" Nathan said.

"Deal!" Brody said as him and Nathan shook hands.

"Let the Prank War begin!" Freeze said.

"Oh I have a bad feeling about this" Kelly said.

Later that day Hunter and Cody were looking around a corner as they watch their dad's walking down the hall.

"Man we'll be so much trouble after this" Cody said to red haired Hunter.

"Yo cool it man! This will be so funny plus they will automatically assume it was Brody and Freeze so were safe" Hunter said.

"Yeah and we can totally get away with it!" Cody smirked.

"Did you plant the trigger?" Hunter asked.

"Yep they about to walk through the tripwire" Cody said.

"So Tien what's the plan for today?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh you know sparing and maybe take a nap" Tien said as they hit the tripwire.

"Huh?" Tien and Yamcha said as they heard something a looked up to see two catapults release on the roof and hit them in the face with pies.

"BWAHA HA! Oh God! Hunter that's so funny!" Cody laughed.

"We are so going to win!" Hunter said as Tien and Yamcha glared their ways.

"BOYS!" they both growled.

"Yeah Cody we should run" Hunter said.

"Right behind you!" Cody yelled as they took off.

"GET BACK HERE!" Tien yelled.

"YOU TWO ARE SO GROUNDED! GET BACK HERE!" Yamcha yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm" Ice and Donna said as they looked over a hedge at the cafeteria doors.

"I don't know Donna this is a little mean" Ice said.

"Pranks are not meant to be nice Ice it's apposed to be funny besides Brody and Freeze are the ones always causing pranks so they'll be the ones to get in trouble" Donna said.

"I guess that's true" Ice said.

"Okay here it comes" Donna said as the cafeteria doors opened and Goku stepped out with Raditz talking.

"What should we do today?" Goku asked.

"I don't know, let's find your sons and spar or something" Raditz said.

"Good idea" Goku said as they walked on the rug and heard a loud fart as Raditz gave Goku an annoyed expression.

"Really Kakarot? I know you were raised in the wild but I know that woman of your or Reyoto would have slapped you on the head too many times for you to remember to say excuse me" Raditz said.

"It wasn't me!" Goku said.

"Oh really then I suppose it was the air that ripped one" Raditz said walking on the rug as it made another fart.

"Ah ha! It was you!" Goku said.

"It was not! Hold on what the hell are these lumps in the rug?" Raditz said.

'Shit!' Ice and Donna thought as Radiate stepped on one of the lumps and it made the fart noise.

"The rug farting?" Goku said as Raditz pulled the rug up to reveal hundreds of whoopee cushions going down the hall.

"Those brats! I shall teach them what happens when they mock me!" Raditz growled.

"Now we run" Donna whispered.

"Good idea" Ice whispered as they slowly try to sneak away.

"Hey girls what are you doing?" Goku asked.

"What?! So it was you!" Raditz yelled.

"RUN!" Ice yelled as she and Donna took off.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"Is it clear?" Marron asked.

"Oh yeah no one here" Molly said as they locked the boy bathroom doors.

"Okay let's get started" Molly said.

"Ew! Boys are so gross! I can't believe were actually doing this!" Marron said looking at one of the urinals.

"I know but this will be hilarious!" Molly said as they went into two different stalls.

Later that day all the toilet seats in the boys bathroom had ketchup packets under the lids so whenever someone sits on one ketchup will explode on the user pants.

The two girls then quickly ran out of the bathroom and hid as they saw Nappa coming down the hall with Vegeta.

"Oh shit! Please don't let Vegeta go into that bathroom!" Molly whispered.

"Hold on Vegeta I need to go" Nappa said heading into the bathroom.

"Whatever" Vegeta said as Nappa went into the restrooms.

"Uh oh" Marron and Molly said.

"WHAT THE HELL! BRATS!" they heard Nappa yelled as the door flew off.

"What's your problem?" Vegeta asked.

"This is! Where are they!" Nappa yelled pointing to the ketchup on the back of his pants.

"Your culprit are over there trying to hide" Vegeta said pointing to Marron and Molly hiding spot.

"SHIT!" Marron and Molly yelled as they took off.

"You're dead!" Nappa yelled chasing after them.

IIIIIIIIIIIII

"What's the plan?" Buu Jr. asked Tack and Crate.

"Here's the plan the minute someone walks through that door they will trip on that rope land in that wagon then roll down and be thrown into this tub of chocolate" Tack said.

"Feathers then will fall down on top of them" Crate said.

"Very clever" Buu Jr. said.

"Quick someone coming!" Tack said as they all hid behind the counter in the cafeteria as they saw Vegeta walk through the doors.

"They're not in here Nappa ugh!" Vegeta yelled as he tripped into the wagon.

"NO!" Tack, Crate and Buu Jr. yelled as Vegeta as thrown into the tub and featers fell down on him.

"Run?" Crate said.

"Oh yeah!" Buu Jr. said as they all ran as a gold light erupted as Super Saiyan Vegeta slid out of the cafeteria with the chocolate broken off from his Super Saiyan form.

"YOU BRATS ARE DEAD!" Vegeta yelled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What should we do?" Kelly asked.

"I don't know, want to put a red rock in everyone washing machines?" Zena asked.

"No Brody and Freeze already did that one" Kelly said.

"Jelly in everyone's shoes?" Zena asked.

"No that one's been done too" Kelly said.

"Glue in the boys hair gel?"

"Done"

"Baby powder in the girls blow-dryers?"

"Been used"

"Itching powder in everyone laundry?"

"Used last month"

"Butter on all the tile floors?"

"D-hmmm that one hasn't been used"

Later that day both the girls were in the computer room as they finished rubbing butter on the floor.

"There! This will be hilarious!" Kelly said.

"I sense someone! Hide!" Zena said as they hid as Hope walked into the room and slip.

"Whaa!" Hope yelled as he slid and hit the desk.

"Hope are you okay?" Trunks asked walking in and slip back and hit hard to the ground, "ow! What the hell!" he growled as he tried to get up and spotted Zena and Kelly as they were about to make their escape.

"Girls!" he growled.

-Later that day-

"Well that back fried on us" Marron said as they all sat at their table.

"Great Bardock going to make us shovel the snow again" Buu Jr. said.

"What did you two do?" Kelly asked Brody and Freeze.

"Nothing we let you idiots all get in trouble" Brody said as him and Freeze laughed.

"You tricked us!" Hunter yelled.

"Well duh! We told my dad to make up for that we make everyone something special, homemade Eggnog sucks to be all of you!" Freeze said as they head for the kitchen.

"Oh! I will get them for that!" Zena growled.

"Relax karma will hit them" Nathan said.

"Speaking of which, Nathan why didn't you get in trouble?" Molly asked.

"Because my prank has been put into action yet" Nathan said with a smirk.

"Here we go everyone! Homemade Saiyan Eggnog!" Brody said as him and Freeze began setting cups on the tables.

"Here you go suckers" Freeze said handing the teen table their drinks.

"Well cheers!" Brody said holding up his drink as everyone in the room did and were about to drink.

"Don't drink them!" Nathan whispered to his table as all the teens eyes widen when they saw everyone in the room take drinks as Bardock smacked the drink out of Serena hand.

"Bardock what the hell!" Serena yelled as the adults eyes widen as they spit-take.

"Oh god! What the hell is that! Ugh! My tongue on fire!" Kento yelled.

"Nathan what you do?" Kelly whispered.

"Oh I put a little bit of a hot pepper extract into all the drinks number five on the chart.

"Brody! Freeze! What the hell did you put in our drinks! Whoa! My god my throat burning!" Trunks yelled.

"But ours tastes fine" Brody said.

"Water! I need water!" Reyoto yelled.

"No use milk!" Kabra yelled making cups of milk appear on the table as all the adult quickly began to drink.

"Why aren't the kids like that?" Molly asked.

"I only spiked the adults drinks and ours" Nathan said.

"You two are so in for it!" Bardock yelled.

"And so I win" Nathan said with a smirk.

Hours before then Nathan walked into the cafeteria as he pulled out a bottle from a bag, "Warning this product is not a sauce it must be used only for an ingredient avoid any and all skin contact, 2,000,000 on the scoville units scale" Nathan read as he opened the fridge and pulled out all the premade Eggnogs and put on some rubber gloves and a small eye dropper as he began adding the extract to all the drinks and put it back in the fridge.

"Thought you two could outsmart me well payback a bitch" Nathan said.

-Present Time-

"Oh god! It's getting worse!" Bulma yelled.

"Whoa! Ahhh! Make it stop!" Yamcha yelled.

"AHHHH! It burns!" Maron yelled taking a drink of her milk, "THE MILK NOT WORKING!"

"The thing did say to use one drop" Nathan whispered.

"How many drops did you put in each one?" Hunter whispered.

"Five drops in each one" Nathan said.

"WHAAA! AHHHH BRODY! FREEZE YOU TWO ARE IN FOR IT!" May yelled.

"Oh Bardock thanks for smacking my drink out of my hand" Serena said.

"No problem can't risk having something be known too early right?" he said winking as her eyes widen.

"BARDOCK! WHY DIDN'T YOU WARN US! WHOA! OH GOD!" Naomi yelled.

"Sorry" Bardock said.

"DAD YOU COULD HAVE WARNED US! OH GOD!" Raditz yelled.

"But this wasn't our prank!" Brody yelled as his eyes widen and glared at Nathan.

"Cheers guys" Nathan said holding up his drink.

"AHHH! WHAAA! HOT! OH MY GOD! HOLY SHIT IT'S GETTING WORSE! AHHHH!" Zang yelled.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!" Chichi yelled with red face like everyone else who drank the pranked drink.

-One Hour later-

"Nathan I am kicking your ass!" Brody yelled.

"Hey you thought I fall for that little stunt you two made well this is karma so I hope you two like shoveling snow" Nathan said.

"Were getting you back for that" Freeze said.

"Yeah good luck" Nathan said heading to the gravity room where Bardock sat on the ground now wear a helmet.

"This time I'm prepared" Bardock said.

"So just do what I did before" Nathan said.

"Yes" Bardock said.

"Okay" Nathan said as he began to meditate .

'Clear my mind, body and soul' Nathan thought as he saw a white light again and saw he was sitting on the ground in a grass filled meadow as he looked up at the red sky as he saw he was sitting in between a woman legs and looked up to see his smiling mother.

_"Hello my little darling, do you want to say hi to your daddy?"_ she asked as she picked him up.

_"Mama"_ Nathan heard his baby self said.

_"Huh?" _he heard his mother said as she looked over at something, _"what are you doing here?"_

The woman eyes then widen as she dodged a kai blast and began running holding onto her son for dear life.

_"Stay away from my son!" _she yelled firing a kai blast back at their attacker as baby Nathan began to cry.

_"He's coming darling don't worry your daddy will protect us" _she said as they ran and Nathan was thrown into the wall as Bardock got off the ground.

"What was it this time?" Bardock asked rubbing his head.

"We were in a meadow then someone attacked my mom, I didn't see who it was but my mom knew who it was" Nathan said.

"Hmmm we can do this again tomorrow maybe then it will make sense" Bardock said.

"NO! I have to try again I need to know what happened to her!" Nathan yelled.

"If you try and force them Nathan you will only hurt yourself" Bardock said.

"I have to try and please be strong Bardock" Nathan said sitting on the ground and began meditating again.

"Stubborn kid" Bardock said.

Nathan then saw his mother was running through a forest as she hid behind a tree panting as she then looked down at Nathan who was crying as she shhhh him.

_"Please be quite darling" _she whispered.

_"Where are you!" _Nathan heard a man yell.

Nathan mother then began to run again as Nathan vision began to blur then the whole area changed and he saw he was looking up at a white celling at a Saiyan doctor looked down on him and turned on his scouter.

_"Interesting a power level of 5,000 well I guess that is to expected you are his son"_ he said walking away as baby Nathan began to cry as he saw his mother look down at him and stopped crying.

_"Oh there you are my darling I was hoping you be a boy, oh you look just like you father such a beautiful baby boy I couldn't have asked for anyone else"_ she said smiling down at him.

_"Madam I have terrible news your mate had called in him and his team are to move onto their next planet, Frieza orders"_ the doctors said.

_"Oh no, I wanted him to see our son today, oh well orders are orders and Frieza not one you want to disobey" _she said as she smiled down at Nathan _"oh well I guess I will have to take you home with me then and wait for your father to return"_ she said picking him up and began rocking him.

The vision then changed as Nathan saw he was in a crib with the sun shining in threw a window as he saw a man walk in but the son was in Nathan eyes so he couldn't see the man.

_"My son, funny I thought you look like your mother"_ he said as he saw the man arm go towards his head but the hand stopped, _"you know what I don't want to know your power level" _he said as he reached into the crib and picked him up but before Nathan could see his father face he was thrown into a wall again as he saw Bardock panting in Super Saiyan 4.

"You had to turn Super Saiyan 4?" Nathan asked.

"Had to, it was getting too strong for Super Saiyan to handle" Bardock said.

"Oh sorry" Nathan said.

"It's fine, now go to bed we'll continue tomorrow" Bardock said.

"Okay nigh Bardock" Nathan said.

"Night" Nathan said leaving.

'If I had to use that much power for him to remember a memory then it will take more for him to remember all his lost memories' Bardock thought.

Later that night Bardock was in the kitchen when he saw Serena walking.

"Late night cravings Serena?" he asked.

"How did you know?" Serena asked.

"Know what?" Bardock asked with a smirk as he took a sip of milk he poured.

"You know damn well what I mean, that's why you stopped me from drinking that little prank from before, you had a vision didn't you?" Serena asked.

"Oh yeah I did plus even if I didn't the signs are obvious" Bardock said.

"And what is that opposed to me Bardock?" Serena said glaring at him.

"Your glowing, even though you're not showing yet plus I notice your little midnight cravings so what is it today?" Bardock asked.

"Oh I have a damn craving for ham!" Serena groaned.

"Hmm I see so how far are you?" Bardock asked.

"Three weeks I found out yesterday when I realized I was late" Serena said.

"So how do you plan to break the news?" Bardock asked.

"Oh I don't know Bardock! Kento doesn't even want another one!" Serena said.

"Just soften him up he'll be thrilled to have another brat but you both should consider having one of you oh what's the word fixed?" Bardock said.

"It's called tying my tubes or him having a vasectomy and there is no way I am doing that! He can have a vasectomy" Serena said.

"I think he'll be up for it after you tell him about brat three" Bardock said.

"Bardock you can't tell anyone! Please don't tell anyone" Serena said.

"Relax I won't tell besides it may make a great Christmas gift" Bardock said walking off winking.

"Christmas gift? Hmmm" Serena said thinking about it as Bardock walked down the hall.

'Vegeta and Kakarot may not be aware of their wish just yet but I've seen where Broly gone and I must say he's lucky he's going to be happy with his new family but he's no longer Broly, I wonder what they'll rename him' Bardock thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	10. On the 10th Day of X-Mas

On the Tenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Ten Texting Teenagers

"OMG! I just thought of the best idea!" Bulla announced during lunch the next day.

"What?" Hunter asked.

"Sorry this one only involves all the girls here" Bulla said.

"Fine what is it Bulla?" Marron asked.

"We should have a slumber party!" she said excitedly as the girls stared at her.

"What the hell is a slumber party?" Zena asked as Bulla, Marron and Molly gasped and stared at Zena with horror.

"Why are you staring were Saiyans we have no idea what a slumber part is" Kelly said.

"Actually no one here knows what that is besides the people from Earth" Ice said.

"It a party where us girls just do whatever in our PJ's" Pan said.

"And we do such a useless thing why?" Donna asked.

"Because it's fun! You girls need to get out more!" Molly said.

"Yeah no thanks" Zena said.

"Come on! I bet none of you could last the night" Marron said.

"Bulla no offence but it sounds stupid, nothing you say will get us to agree" Kelly said.

"You girls should do it" Akina said.

"HUH!"

"A slumber party not so bad besides it's just for one night" Akina said.

"Oh fine!" Zena growled.

"Yahoo!" Roshi yelled as all the girls glared at him.

"Don't even think about it perv!" Kelly growled.

"Don't worry girls I know where exactly to lock the perv at" Bulma said eyeing Roshi.

"Hey guys we should so something since the girls are doing something" Brody said.

"Like what?" Goten asked.

"I don't know! What do you two do for fun on Earth?" Brody asked as Past Trunks and Goten glanced at each other.

"Look at girls" they both said.

"Of course" Nathan said rolling his eyes.

"Okay other than starting at girls" Brody said.

"Play video games" they both said.

"Do you two even have a life?" Nathan asked.

"We do so! For your information we could have a good ole fashion sparing match!" Trunks said as Brody and Nathan glanced at each other.

"No offence but you two would be waste of our time" Nathan said.

"Oh that does it! We challenge you to a fusion spar!" Goten yelled.

"Oh a fusion fight huh?" Brody said as he and Nathan smirked.

"Okay then you two are on" Nathan said.

"Hey what about us? We already got the dance down I think we're ready to try it out" Cody said.

"Okay gentlemen let's head outside and have a good almost friendly spar match" Buu Jr. said.

-Later that day in Bull room-

"I feel stupid" Zena said as all the girls were dressed in PJ's.

"Come on this will be fun!" Bulla said.

"So what should we do first?" Marron asked.

"I don't know what do you guys want to do?" Bulla asked.

"We have no idea" Molly said.

"Really! You three dragged us in here and don't have anything planed!" Kelly yelled.

"Oh I know! This looks like a job for the Slumber Party Nightcap of Destiny!" Bulla yelled.

"What the hell is that?" Ice asked.

"Oh it's an ole fashioned nightcap willed with little pieces of papers with activities written on each one" Bulla said.

"So it's a ratty looking hat filled with paper shreds?" Donna said.

"Yeah but calling it that sounds boring" Molly said.

"Okay Zena you pick one!" Bulla said holding out the hat.

"Oh fine!" Zena growled reaching in and digging through as she pulled a piece out.

"What it say?" Marron asked.

"Okay the first activity is...huh? 'replace Molly shampoo with salad dressing'? What?" Zena said as Marron, Bulla and Pan eyes widen.

"Opps! I guess I forgot to dump out the pranks from our last sleepover!" Bulla laughed.

"SO IT WAS YOU THREE! I BLAMED CODY FOR THAT PRANK!" Molly yelled.

"I'll just go get rid of these!" Bulla said.

"And I bet it was three who put my bra in the freezer too wasn't it! And what else is in there! 'replace my shoes with smaller sizes!' I thought my feet were growing because of that! You three are such jerks!" Molly yelled.

"Okay here! Now it's filled with activities!" Bulla said coming back with the hat.

"Okay let's try this again, right Molly?" Pan asked.

"Oh don't even talk to me!" Molly growled.

"Oh come on! Are you just going pout in front of all our guest? At a slumber party!" Marron said.

"Nothing you three bitches say will make me forgive you!" Molly yelled as Zena pulled out another piece.

"Pillow Fight?" Zena read as Molly smiled wickedly.

-Five minutes later-

"Have mercy! I'm all out of feathers!" Bulla yelled with an empty pillow as a pillow wacked down on her head, "OW!"

"Hey Molly! Stop battering the weakling and pick a fight with someone your size!" Marron said.

"I'm not a weakling! I'm just a Fashion Diva!" Bulla groaned.

"Alright then! Take This!"

"OW!  
"And that!"

"OH!"

"AND THAT!"

"AH!"

"Molly really taking it out on them" Zena said.

"Well they did prank on her" Donna said.

"Well now that I'm done with her your next Pan!" Molly growled as they saw Marron lying on the ground with steam coming off her head.

"I surrender!" Pan yelled.

"Oh it's not over until all you feel the wrath of my Extra Stuffed Pillow!" Molly yelled.

IIIIIIIIII

"Okay guys here are the rules, no kai blasts bigger than 12 inches, no finisher kai blast moves, no Super Saiyan levels and no attacking the bystanders!" Crate yelled as he put up a kai barrier.

"Hey that was a spell! You know magic?" Tack asked

"Yeah! Azumuri been teaching me!" Crate said.

"Anyway you two losers ready?" Goten said.

"Oh bring it on! Ready Brody?" Nathan said.

"Hell yeah I am!" Brody said.

"Ready to put your future son in his place Trunks?" Goten asked.

"I sure am!" Trunks said.

"Okay Hunter you ready?" Cody asked.

"I sure am!" Hunter said.

"Fuuuu! Sion! Ha!" the fusion partners yelled as three lights engulfed them.

"Ah Ha! You boys are about to be put in your place!" Gotenks said.

"Oh please Gotenks you don't stand a chance against us, we've been training in fusion since we last met" Brothan said.

"This should be interesting three fusion warriors fighting against each other, this should be fun" Coder said as everyone notice he had all black hair and one blue hair spike on his forehead.

"Three!" Crate counted as the warriors went into battle stances, "Two! One! Fight!"

The three warriors then charged at each other as a light flash from their collusion as they all jumped back a Brothan disappeared and reappeared in front of Gotenks and punched him and kicked him away as he blocked Coder kick.

Brothan then jumped away as Coder dodged Gotenks punch and kicked Brothan in the face.

"Wow look at them go" Buu Jr. said.

"Yeah, too bad they only have twenty-five minutes left" Freeze said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Bwha ha! It looks like I win girls!" Molly laughed as all her friends lay on the ground.

"Ow! I never knew pillows could be so dangerous" Kelly said rubbing her head.

"Quick someone pick an activity Molly can't hurt us in!" Pan said as Ice picked a paper out of the nightcap.

"Okay it says 'bake a cake' really?" Ice said.

"Oh that sound less painful then the abuse we just got!" Bulla said.

"Okay girls! To the kitchen!" Marron said.

A few minutes later all the girls sat around the counter as Pan flipped threw a cake recipe book.

"No, no, no, EW NO! OHHH! Let's make a Vanilla Cake!" Pan said.

"Oh that sound delicious! HEY! MARRON! YOU FIND THE CAKE MIX YET!" Molly yelled.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Molly yelled from the pantry and came out with the biggest bag of cake mix any of the ever seen that said C-Mix.

"That's the cake mix?" Zena said.

"I guess so, I didn't see any with picture on it and this one says C-Mix so I guess it stands for Cake Mix, plus this castle is full of Saiyans so I guess we need to have bags this big" Molly said.

"That's a good point" Zena said.

"Okay everyone look for an ingredient!" Bulla said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Super Ghost Kamikaze Attack!" Brothan and Gotenks yelled forming an army of ghosts.

"Whoa! Hey you guys better make sure those things don't blow anything up!" Crate yelled.

"Hey no fair! I don't know that move yet!" Coder yelled as two ghosts came at him as he jumped over them and bashed their heads together as he teleported away as they explode as the ghosts began attack each other.

Gotenks and Brothan then charged at each other as they punched each other in the face and Code appeared and bashed their heads togtehr.

"GAH! Coder not cool!" Gotenks yelled rubbing his head.

"Sorry you two were open" Coder said.

"Yeah like you are you moron" Brothan said as a ghost grabbed onto Coder back.

"Oh shit!" Coder yelled as the ghost exploded and he was sent flying to the ground.

"Coder if you're alive groan!" Gotenks yelled.

"OH" Coder groaned.

"Yeah he's alive" Brothan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Oh what a bummer!" Bulla said as they all looked at their ugly looking cake blob.

"We must have did something wrong" Kelly said.

"Well me might as we taste it, you know what they say never judge a book by its cover!" Pan said pulling out a knife and hit the cake with it and the blade snaped off with a loud clank as the girls eyes widen.

"The knife! IT BROKE THE KNIFE!" Pan yelled holding up the handle.

"Oh my god! How did it become so hard!" Zena said.

"What kind of cake mix is this!" Donna said looking at the bag and turned it around.

"It's hard as a rock!" Ice said tapping the hard cake.

"THE HELL! Girls this isn't cake mix! It's cement mix!" Donna yelled.

"Cement mix! Who the hell is the idiot who put cake mix in the pantry!" Kelly yelled.

-A week before-

"Wow this is a big bag of cake mix!" Brody said.

"Yeah well both the cake mix bag and cement bag look the same don't mix them up okay! Put the cake mix in the pantry!" Trunks said.

"Okay dad!" Brody said rolling his eyes as he looked at the bags, "which one was the cement one again? Ah who cares maybe I'll get a laugh later" Brody said picking up the Cement mix and put it in the pantry.

-Present day-

"This has Brody written all over it!" Bulla growled.

"Oh now what are we going to do? This cake will only break our teeth!" Molly said.

"What the hell is that!" Kabra asked walking into the kitchen to see the cement cake.

"Some idiot put cement mix in the pantry, we mistook it for cake mix so now we have this thing!" Pan said.

"Hmm well first dump this and that out!" Kabra said tossing the cement bag and cake into the trash "I see you girls worked hard to make yourselves a cake so here" he said as his antenna hit the table and the table was now filled with an assortment of cakes and treats.

"OHHH!" All the girls said.

"Have fun girls" Kabra said leaving the kitchen.

"Thanks Kabra!" the girls said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"ACHOOO!" Brothan and Gotenks heard Coder sneeze as they looked down to see Coder now had the same hairstyle like Gotenks with red hair as the side and the black with the single blue strike as the top.

"He can do that in fusion?" Brothan said.

"Wait what is his personality like when he sneezes in fusion?" Gotenks asked as Coder smiled evilly at them.

"Silver Wolf Dodon Ray!" Coder yelled firing a massive kai blast at them.

"Move it!" Gotenks yelled as they dodged as Gotenks got kicked by Coder and sent crashing down into the trees as Brothan was hit from behind and sent hitting the ground as he looked up to see two Coder high five.

"No way, they can clone and be equal in strength? How is that possible?" Brothan asked.

"That secret" both the Coder clone said.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Next activity! It's Kelly turn to pick!" Bulla said.

"Fine" Kelly said reaching into the nightcap, "Makeovers?"

"AHHHH! I love Makeovers!" Bulla yelled.

Five minutes later all the girls with hair were doing each other's hairdos and nails.

"So Zena what's going on with you and Brody?" Molly asked.

"NOTHING!" Zena quickly said as she blushed.

"Oh my god! You got the hots for my nephew!" Bulla said.

"Yeah give us the dirty details" Ice said.

"There are no dirty details! Besides I don't think he like me in that way" Zena said.

"Are you crazy! He'd be insane to let you walk away!" Donna said.

"I don't know, but I don't know why I like him! He's so annoying! Immature! Cute, funny, sweet...oh god I got it bad!" Zena said.

"You're not the only one Donna has a crush on Buu Jr." Ice said.

"ICE! You swore you wouldn't tell!" Donna yelled.

"You like Buu Junior! Donna!" Kelly said.

"So what! You like Nathan!" Donna said.

"You like Nathan! Well I can't blame you he is such a hotty!" Pan said.

"No way if anyone a hotty it's defiantly these boy bands!" Bulla said pulling out some magazines.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Okay how about we call it a day?" Trunks panted with Goten.

"Fine with us were tired too" Nathan said.

"Man! Sharing a brain with Hunter was so trippy!" Cody said.

"So who do you guys say won?" Brody asked.

"You guys are about even, but if you two did turn Super Saiyan you guys would have whopped Coder" Freeze said.

"Hey!" Cody and Hunter yelled.

"I'm heading to bed! Night!" Nathan said heading to the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that night all the girls were sleeping in sleeping bags as the door creaked opened and Roshi snuck in using his perv laugh as he didn't notice the door was opened and a pair of red eyes were glaring at him.

"Roshi you devil you are a lucky man" Roshi said.

"And now you're dead!" Kelly yelled punching Roshi out the door as Brody looked down wide eyed.

"Brody lock him away! I don't care where just keep him away!' Kelly growled.

"Oh I know where exactly to lock this perv" Brody said smiling down at Roshi.

IIIIIIIIIII

"Ready to try again?" Bardock asked as him ad Nathan sat in the G.R. to mediate again.

"Yeah" Nathan said as he began to mediate.

Nathan memory lead him on the floor of a bedroom as he realized he was a baby as he started crawling towards a man sitting in a chair with his back to him and seems to be writing something.

_"Baba" _Baby Nathan said.

_"Hmmm? Oh how you get in here?"_ Nathan father said standing up but was too tall for his little head to look as he was scooped up in his father arm, _"how do you keep getting out of your crib? Crafty little brat aren't you?"_

Before Nathan could see his father face his memory changed to a dark raining night as his mother ran holding onto her son for dear life.

His mother then panted as she looked down at her son as she cried and hugged him as she hid him in some bushes and shhhh him as she ran.

_"Hey over here!"_

_"Mama! Mama!" _Baby Nathan cried.

"Mom!" Nathan yelled as he realized he was sitting in the G.R. but didn't hit the wall.

"What was it this time?" Bardock asked.

"Every time I'm about to see my father face the memory changes then just now my mom was running she hid me in some bushes then started to yell to get someone attention" Nathan said.

"We should call it a day I don't want a repeat of yesterday" Bardock said.

"Fine, night Bardock" Nathan said leaving.

'Hmmmm what happened in his world? Tora my friend what happened to you?' Bardock thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	11. On the 11th Day of X-Mas

A.N. sorry this chapter was late I was busy today and didn't get a chance to update, so I will hopefully post the next chapter sometime today.

On the Eleventh Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Eleven Stockings Hanging

In the early morning Hope was typing on the computer with Poru on his shoulder.

"Poru think you're doing it wrong, Poru Poru" he said.

"Will you get off my back you annoying unit! I know what I'm doing!" Hope said as they saw someone walk into the room.

"Oh what are you doing up so early?" Hope asked.

Later the Day everyone sat in the cafeteria as everyone noticed Nathan had not shown up.

"Hey kids where Nathan?" Kento asked.

"You tell us, his door is locked and he didn't answer when we knocked" Brody said.

"Odd" Bardock said.

"Speaking of people missing I haven't seen Poru or Hope either" Bulma said.

"Poru!" Saiya yelled as they saw the robot didn't come flying into the room like he would when someone calls for him.

"I'll be right back" Kento said getting up and leaving the room and he headed for Nathan room and knocked.

"Nathan? Nathan it's me you in?" Kento asked as he got no reply.

"Hmmm" he said as he pulled a card from his wallet and popped open the door as he walked in to see the bed was made but no sign of Nathan.

Kento then ran to the computer room as he found the door locked.

"These doors are never locked" Kento said as he popped the locked and walked in and heard and thumping in a near closet.

Kento then opened it as Hope and Poru fell out tied up.

"Hope! Poru!" Kento yelled.

"Kento! It was Nathan! I don't know why but he took one of the watches!" Hope said as Kento finished untying Hope and ran to the computer and began typing to see where Nathan was going as his eyes widen at what showed up on the screen as Bardock enter the room.

"Bardock what have you and Nathan been doing?" Kento asked.

"I've been helping him recover memories, Nathan knows something horrible happened to his parents but I didn't know he go this far to find out" Bardock said.

"He's gone back to his home universe, Bardock what if the truth mess him up?" Kento asked.

"This was his choice, he wants to know what happened and he's strong enough to handle himself now" Bardock said.

"I'm going, there is a good chance there might be people out there stronger than him" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIII

It was raining on Nathan home planet Vegeta as he walked through the streets wearing a hood as he stopped in an alley as he looked down at a spot where he remember a younger version of him sat as Kento showed up and saved him from starvation and worse.

Nathan then walked out of the alley as he spotted a Saiyan bar as he growled and headed towards it.

Inside Nathan approached the bar as a man looked at him.

"You're a little young to be in here" he said.

"Tell me where Gotack is!" Nathan growled.

"Gotack? He's over there" he said as Nathan looked over to see the large Saiyan who had turned him into a slave as a child as Nathan growled and headed towards the table.

"GOTACK!" Nathan yelled.

"Hmmm, huh! IT'S YOU!" he yelled as Nathan backed handed the man and sent him flying out the window as Nathan flew out and picked up the man from the ground and slammed him on the nearest wall.

"What do you know about my parents!" Nathan growled.

"I don't know anything about them you little rat!" he growled as Nathan slammed him again.

"My name is Nathan! You be smart to remember that! Now tell me what you know!" Nathan growled.

"I just found you in the woods you little brat! You're lucky I didn't leave you there to die with that hit to the head you took!" Gotack growled.

"Where!" Nathan yelled.

"To the north!" Gotack growled as Nathan threw him to the ground and took off to the north as he flew past the city and saw the forest ahead.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Nathan!" Kento yelled as he ran out of the alley he first met Nathan and sensed Nathan moving fast towards the north.

"What are you looking for Nathan?" Kento asked himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nathan landed at the edge of the forest as he looked at the tall tree as he felt the most excruciating pain hit his head as he yelled out in pain and gripped his head as he fell to his knees as a flash back flashed threw his eyes.

He was seeing through the eyes of himself as an infant as he saw blood on his hands as he walked out of the forest as he saw Gotack and the infant blacked out as the pain left and the memory ended as Nathan panted hard.

"It happened the night he found me" Nathan panted as he got up and ran into the forest as he approached a hill as he looked down and saw rocks at the bottom and spotted a dried up brown spot on a rock as he approached it and touched as the pain hit him again as he yelled out in pain as another memory was forced out.

Baby Nathan was crying as he ran but failed to notice the hill as he tripped and hit a hard rock and blacked out as the memory eneded as Nathan gasped and fell back realizing the brown color was his dried up blood as he touched his head as he quickly crawled out of the ditch panting.

"Memories are such interesting things" a boy said as Nathan gasped and looked over to see a hooded boy.

"Who the hell are you?" Nathan growled not sensing anything from the hooded boy around his age.

"Tell me Nathan would you like to know what happened to your mother and father?" he asked.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Nathan yelled as he got up.

"Follow the blood trail" the boy said disappearing.

"Wait!" Nathan yelled as he growled.

"Blood trail?" Nathan said as his heart began to pant as he looked over to see brown spots on the ground.

"That's not my blood" Nathan said as he began to follow it as he saw it lead to a cave as pain hit Nathan head again as he groaned and lead against a tree.

_"Kaiden!" _a woman voice screamed in Nathan head as he ran towards the cave, _"Kaiden run! Don't look back baby!"_

"Mom!" Nathan yelled running into the cave as he followed the blood trail into the cave as he used a kai ball to light his way as he looked to the end of the cave as he gasped and covered his mouth as he saw a skeleton with Saiyan armor lying on the ground with a huge hole threw the chest as he saw a kai blast hole in the wall and blood splattering all the walls and he threw up.

"Mom! MOM! Who did this to you!" Nathan cried as he heard a laughing as the kai ball in his hand began to dim.

"What the hell?" Nathan said as he looked to see a hood boy.

"You Saiyans are such interesting creatures" he said in a different voice then the one Nathan heard from before.

"Did you do this!" Nathan yelled.

"Like I have the time to hunt a Saiyan woman and man" he said as Nathan saw shadow tentacles slivering on the ground as his light began to die as he growled and tried to power to Super Saiyan as he realized he couldn't.

"You can't turn Super Saiyan, my darkness won't allow it" he said.

"Master! It's you isn't it!" Nathan yelled.

"The Master? Please I'm stronger then that whelp" he said.

"What?" Nathan said as his light began to die as Nathan saw glowing red eyes from the hood and saw sharp teeth.

"Hunting all you will be fun" he growled.

"Nathan!" Kento voice yelled.

"Damn! Looks like this will have to wait" the boy said disappearing as Nathan lie grew as he shook with fear as he looked over and saw a pile of ashes on the ground next to the skeleton of his mother.

_"Zeran!" _ Nathan heard his father voice yell as he heard a large explosion.

"Dad you tried to save her and me but he killed you" Nathan said as he began to cry and feel to his knees.

"AHHHH!" Nathan yelled out as Kento ran into the cave and found Nathan as he gasped when he saw the skeleton.

"He killed them Kento! He slaughter my mother and father like animals! Damn him! Who the hell did this to them! WHO TOOK MY MOM AND DAD FROM ME!" Kento yelled as he began sobbing and Kento pulled him into his arms.

"I know how you feel Nathan my mother and father were both taken away from me at a young age and I thought I lost my brother forever too, just let it out don't hold back" Kento said rubbing Nathan back as the boy sob hard into Kento chest.

"My mom name was Zeran, I don't even know my father name" Nathan cried.

"Nathan please wait outside for me" Kento said as Nathan left and Kento approached the skeleton and the pile of ashes.

A few minutes later Kento came out with two capsule in his hands as he looked over to Nathan.

"Let's go it's time your parents find peace" Kento said.

Later that day at the Grand Planet Trunks finished a grave as two grave lots were in the ground covered in flowers as everyone wore black to repay their respects as a grave stone was placed with Zeran name.

"Until you remember your father name Nathan we'll leave his stone blank" Trunks said as Nathan said nothing but stared at the graves.

"Let's leave him alone" Akina said as everyone began to leave but Kelly as he place two roses on the graves.

"I will find out who did this, he'll pay for this!" Nathan growled.

"Nathan it's not good to hold anger, don't let the desire for revenge take you over you ended up becoming just like the monster who did this" Kelly said.

"I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! HE'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Nathan yelled.

"NATHAN ENOUGH! YOUR GOING TO END UP LIKE HIM!" Kelly yelled.

"YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING! JUST GET OUT OF MY LIFE!" Nathan yelled.

"NATHAN THERE ARE PEOPLE WHO LOVE YOU HERE THAT DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU BECOME THAT!" Kelly yelled.

"WHO HUH! WHO LOVES ME!" Nathan yelled.

"I DO!" Kelly yelled as tears came out of her eyes and Nathan anger vanished, "But it was stupid of me to think you could ever feel the same about me! All you ever think about is getting stronger and damn training and not even noticing me and how hard I try just to get you to look at me! I hope your happy Nathan! I wish you the best of damn luck!" Kelly cried as she took off.

Later that day everyone noticed that Kelly and Nathan avoided each other and didn't even make eye contact as everyone sat in silence during lunch.

"Guys we need to do something this can't go on for another day! It's too damn quite!" Reyoto whispered.

"Guys we shouldn't meddle in their lives" May said.

"In this case I am okay with it" Bardock said.

"What should we do?" Serena asked.

"I'll talk to Nathan, maybe I can get through to him" Kento said.

"Good luck with that" Saiya said.

"I'll wait till tomorrow, Nathan really needs to be alone today and the last thing we need is to push him over his limit" Kento said.

"Guys I know we planned this for another day but I think we have no choice" Trunks said.

"I agree we have to move the ball for a closer date" Akina said.

"I think I know what you guys have planned, okay then Trunks you announce it I'll handle Nathan, Serena you tell the girls but Kelly about our 'makeup' plan" Kento said.

"Got it" Serena said.

"Okay I have an announcement" Trunks said getting everyone attention, "since I don't like to see so many sad faces we decided to move the dance for tomorrow to help brighten up our spirits"

"Hmph" Nathan grunted while everyone remained in awkward silence.

"Okay" Trunks said sitting back down.

Later that day Serena sat with the female students as she informed them of her plans.

"You want us to help get her and Nathan together? Did you not hear that fight?" Ice said.

"Nathan is upset, and not that he knows Kelly feeling he doesn't know what to do and Kelly on her part doesn't know what to do any more" Serena said.

"I hate to see her so sad, okay what do you want us to do?" Zena asked.

"Convince Kelly to go to the ball tomorrow once you accomplish that try to get her to give Nathan a second chance the rest is up to fate when Nathan and Kelly both show up at the ball" Serena said.

"How in the hell are you going to get that stubborn jackass to go to the ball?" Molly asked.

"Molly!" Marron said.

"He is! Kelly cried for hours after the fight! I call them like I see them" Molly said.

"Kento will handle Nathan you girls know what to do" Serena said.

"We'll try but it won't be easy" Donna said.

"No one said it had to be easy if we have to we'll kidnap her and force her to the dance" Marron said.

"Marron!"Zena said.

"What? It be easy we tie her up dress her up for the dance then get our ass kicked later" Marron said.

"Okay if it comes down to that then we will" Ice said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So you guys know the plan?" Kento asked after explain to the teen boys his plan.

"Were in! Nathan my best friend and if this will make him happy again I'm in!" Brody said.

"Count us in too I hate this awkward tension" Hunter said as Cody nodded.

"We'll all help if Nathan tries to get out of it we'll drag his sorry ass to that ball" Tack said.

"I say we kidnap him and take him there" Freeze said.

"If we have to we will but he'll probably kill us afterwards" Brody said.

"It be worth it to help him" Buu Jr. said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nathan paced back and forth in his room as he pulled at his hair and grunted in frustration.

"She firkin loves me! How can I be so dense! God can this day get any worse!" Nathan growled as he punched the nearest wall and made it crack as he shook his hand forgetting all the wall in the school were Saiyan proofed.

"Dammit!" Nathan yelled as he heard a knocking at the door "WHAT!"

"Oh I know you're not using that tone in me Nathan!" Kento yelled.

"Kento?" Nathan said opening the door.

"Uh yeah, let me in" Kento said as Nathan let him in and closed the door.

"Sit Nathan" Kento said as Nathan sat on the bed.

"What's going on with you and Kelly?" Kento asked.

"I don't know! Kento I feel so bad for making her cry but worst how can I be so stupid! How can I not notice that she liked me!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan that can be expected but what's done is done right now you're the only one who can fix this" Kento said.

"I don't even know what to do Kento!" Nathan yelled.

"First of all calm down and stop yelling" Kento said.

"Sorry" Nathan said.

"Now do you love her?" Kento asked out of the blue.

"What?! No! I mean I think so...I don't know!" Nathan said blushing.

"Okay tell me do you care about her?" Kento asked.

"Of course I do! I care about all my friends, even if they annoy me to no end" Nathan said.

"Do you do things for her that you normal don't do?" Kento asked.

"Yes" Nathan said.

"Do you hang out with her more than you do with the others?" Kento asked.

"Sometimes" Nathan said.

"Do you feel angry when someone talks about Kelly body?" Nathan asked.

"Yes! Oh I kicked Hunter ass for that one!" Nathan growled.

"Do you feel your heart beat faster whenever she touches you?" Kento asked.

"Almost every time, what the hell does this have to do with anything!" Nathan yelled.

"You're the one who knows that answer think about all the questions I asked you and all your answers you said without hesitation now think about the one person who first comes to mind when you are fighting" Kento said as Nathan thought of it as Kelly smiling at him came to his mind as his eyes widen.

"Oh my god even I didn't realize! Man I'm such an idiot!" Nathan said banging his head on a wall.

"Now you tell me what you're going to do to fix all of this" Kento said.

"Kento can you help me with something?" Nathan asked rubbing his now red forehead.

"Sure kid just let me know what it is" Kento said.

A.N. What will Kento and Nathan plan? Find out soon and Please review.


	12. On the 12th Day of X-Mas

On the Twelfth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twelve Snowmen Building

"I hate this!" Nathan growled from behind a door as Kento, Reyoto, Zang, Nero and Saiya stood outside.

"Come on Nathan you're the one who wanted to do this and if you want to make up for what you did then get your ass out here so we can see what it looks like" Kento said.

The door then opened as Nathan stepped out blushing as he wore a white tux with a silver colored vest and wore a silver tie with black dress pants and shoes as he had an annoyed expression.

"Hmm I like it, it fits into the winter ball theme" Saiya said.

"I agree but it needs this" Nero said fixing Nathan hair back to its natural spiky look he always has.

"That's better you look great kid" Nero said.

"I hope so because I am never wearing this thing after tonight!" Nathan growled.

"Yeah no it won't" Kento said.

"What!" Nathan said.

"Trust me kid it won't be for a long time" Saiya said.

"Okay the tux been picked, now what?" Nathan asked.

"Now we try to figure out a way to get Kelly to go without her knowing that you will be her surprise date" Nero said.

"Don't worry Serena and the girls got that covered" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I'M NOT GOING!" Kelly yelled from the bathroom door as he friends stood outside the door.

"But you have to go Kelly! Don't let that jackass ruin your night of fun with us!" Molly said as Marron punched her as Molly made a what gesture.

"He probably won't even show up Kelly you know how he is, let's just all go just all us girls and have a girls only night" Zena said.

"NOT GOING!" Kelly yelled.

"Kelly you get your ass out of there and talk to us or I will slip under the door and drag your ass out!" Donna said.

"You wouldn't!" Kelly growled.

"Try me!" Donna said.

"UGH! Fine!" Kelly said unlocking the door and opening it, "I'm not going!" she yelled in their faces and slammed the door.

"Okay that's it! Kelly don't make us use force!" Zena said.

"Try it! See what happens!" Kelly yelled as all the girls looked to each other not knowing what else to try as Serena came.

"Kelly honey listen to me, you shouldn't let Nathan ruin a good time with your friends, come one Kelly are you really going to let this one in a life time chance just go by? We may never have another ball here" Serena said as it was now quite as they heard Kelly sigh.

"What dresses are left?" Kelly said as the girls all squealed.

Later that day Kelly stepped out of the dressing room in a long white ball gown with a silver ribbon tied around her waist and a silver lace went around the bottom off the dress as she wore white heels and her hair was no long in a ponytail and hung behind her with a silver bow hold ing together as she lifted one of her white lace sleeves that had rose imprints to move a strand of hair from her face.

"So?" Kelly said.

"It gorgeous!" Naomi said.

"Oh I love it!" Serena said.

"Oh I want one like that!" Donna said.

"Girl you look beautiful!" Zena said.

"To bad I still feel like crap" Kelly said.

"Hey! None of that! This is apposed to be a wonderful night! No more sad face!" Serena said.

"Okay go take that off and hang it up, we don't want it to get ruined before the ball!" Molly said.

"Yeah sure" Kelly said heading back into the dressing room.

"She still upset!" May whispered.

"Don't worry girls phase two of the plan is already in motion" Serena said.

"I hope so, I can't stand her being sad" Zena said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Later that day Azumuri stood on the roof with Nathan as they looked down to see Kelly walking in winter gear across the snow kicking her feet.

"It the letter read?" Azumuri asked.

"Yes" Nathan said holding up the scroll held together with a red ribbon.

"Now for my part" Azumuri said taking it as he made a white dove appear in his other hand as it flew over and took the letter and flew down below.

"Are you guys sure this will work?" Nathan asked.

"Of course, now let's go before she sees us" Azumuri said.

Down below Kelly walked as the dove flew in front of her as she stopped and noticed the letter it was holding in its claws as she held out her hands and the dove dropped it in her hands and flew off.

"Weird" Kelly said looking at the scroll and noticed her name written on it as she pulled off the red ribbon and unrolled it to read it.

_Allow me to help you forget all your worries, when we dance at the ball I will help make your hard work pay of_

_A secret Admirer_

"The hell? Someone in the castle likes me?" Kelly said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"It look likes the plan working, so far" Saiya said as they all set up the grand hall for the ball.

"I wish I would have had an early notice I would have been done with all of this with the right spell" Azumuri said as they saw the roof fill with clouds as it began to snow as they all realized it was an illusion.

"Oh nice touch Azumuri" Serena said.

"Thank you" Azumuri said.

"How are we going to get this whole room done in a few hours?" Ally asked.

"Like this" Azumuri said snapping his fingers as they saw the grand hall was now a white ball room as they white tables in all directions.

"I got the food ready!" Kabra said entering the room.

"Okay the kids will all come out from the top of the stairs the boys to the right and the girls to the left" Naomi said.

"Sound like a plan, everyone go and make sure those brats are ready" Reyoto said.

"Hey we need to get ready too, and of course it will be a fight getting all the kids dressed" May said.

"Okay our kids first then the students" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Daddy! I feel stupid!" B.J. said dressed in dress clothes.

"So do I buddy but it's only for tonight" Nero said fixing B.J. bow tie.

"Do we have to go?" B.J. asked.

"Yes everyone else will be there and it will be fun" Nero said.

"If you say so" B.J. said.

"Have I ever been wrong before?" Nero said.

"Well there was that one time daddy when we played Clue" B.J. said.

"Okay that was the one time I was wrong!" Nero said picking up B.J. as his son fixed Nero tie as they headed out the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I feel hot!" Marron said spinning around in her baby blue ball gown.

"Where's Kelly?" Zena asked fixing her short skirt dark blue dress.

"She right here" Molly said fixing Kelly makeup.

"Ready girl?" Donna asked in a white dress.

"No" Kelly said.

"Come on today going to be fun!" Bulla said in a red dress.

"Okay girls it's time!" Akina said entering the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

In the gran hall all the adults stood with their kids looking up at the stairs as they saw Trunks at the center.

"Good evening everyone and welcome to the Grand Planet Academy first Winter Ball" Trunks said as the guest below clapped.

"Now allow me to introduce all our students, presenting Ice and Freeze" Trunks said as Freeze emerged from the right stairway entrance in a black tux as he pulled on his collar as Ice emerged from the left in a blue ball gown as they both walked down the stairs and met in the center ad Freeze bowed and Ice curtsy as Freeze held out his arm as Ice took it and they both began to walk down the center steps.

"Smile" Serena said taking a picture of the couple.

"Don't go thinking were together because of this" Ice whispered as she smiled and waved to all the guests

"Please your way out of my league" Freeze whispered as he smiled at the guests.

"You mean I am way out of your league pal" Ice whispered.

"And now presenting Buu Jr. and Donna" Trunks said as Buu Jr. emerged looking like kid Buu but wore a white tux as Donna emerged in her white dress as they met in the center as they bowed and curtsy like Ice and Freeze did as Donna took Buu Jr. arm as they walked down the center stairs.

"You look good" Buu Jr. whispered.

"You're not bad yourself" Donna whispered.

"Presenting Hunter Shinhan and Molly Wolf" Trunks said.

"Your last name is wolf?" Kento asked Yamcha.

"Yep" Yamcha said as Molly emerged in a light purple dress as Hunter emerged in a black tux with a light purple vest and tie.

"Do you think they're dating?" Maron asked.

"They better not be!" Yamcha growled.

"And what's wrong with my son?" Tien said a bit offended.

"It's not your son in general it's boys, I don't want any of them laying a hand on my beautiful daughter!" Yamcha said.

"Your dad looks pissed" Hunter whispered as they walked down the center stairs.

"I don't know why, dad is so overprotective" Molly said.

Presenting Cody Wolf and Marron" Trunks said.

"Hey Krillin what is your last name?" Nero asked.

"None of your business!" Krillin growled.

"Trust me you don't want to know what it is" 18 said as Marron emerged in her baby blue ball gown as Cody emerged in a black tux with light blue vest and bowtie.

"This is so cool" Marron whispered.

"I guess I just hope I can walk at the end of tonight" Cody said.

Presenting Tack and Crate" Trunks said as the two Namekian teens emerged from the right stairway.

"Why do we have to dress up?" Tack asked messing with his white tux.

"The hell if I know" Crate said messing with his black tux.

"Now presenting Brody Briefs and Zena" Trunks said as Brody emerged in a dark blue tux with bowtie as Zena emerged in her dark blue short skirt dress as they met in the center as Brody bowed and Zena curtsey as Brody held out his arm and smiled as Zena blushed and took it as they walked down the center stairs.

"You look really beautiful Zena" Brody whispered.

"That's really nice to say Brody, you look rather handsome yourself" Zena whispered.

"And now presenting Kelly" Trunks said as Kelly emerged in her white ball gown as she began walking down the stairs.

"And Nathan" Trunks said as Kelly eyes widen as Nathan emerged at the top of the other stairs in a white tux with a silver vest and silver tie matching Kelly dress as she was about to run to the exit but saw Akina and Azumuri blocking her escape as they shook their heads no.

'OH! They're all dead!' she thought as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Damn you can actually feel the strong tension in the air" Kento said.

Nathan and Kelly then meet in the center as Nathan smiled as he bowed surprising Kelly as she quickly curtsey.

Nathan then held out his arm as Kelly hesitated then took it as they began to walk down the stairs.

"So did you get me letter?" Nathan asked as Kelly gasped.

"That was from you! Oh! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't trip you down these stairs right now?" Kelly growled.

"Because in your heart you want to see if I really meant what I said in the letter" Nathan said as they walked towards the center of the ball room with the other couples as music began to play as they all saw Saiya playing at the piano.

"May I have this dance?" Nathan asked.

"I guess" Kelly said taking his hand as they began to waltz with the other couple while all the Namekians leaned on a nearby wall.

"So far it looks like it's working" Kento whispered.

"Don't worry I asked Azumuri for one more favor to ensure this plan works" Serena said as they watched Nathan and Kelly dancing close.

"You're such a jerk you know that" Kelly whispered.

"I know, sorry but that's the way I am Kelly but I do really care about you, more than I do for others" Nathan whispered.

"Okay everyone take a date onto the dance floor" Trunks said taking Akina hand as everyone who wanted to dance was on the dance floor.

"Hmph it look like their meddling working" Vegeta said leaning on a wall with Bardock, Raditz and Nappa.

"It is but we won't know if the plan worked for good until we see sparks fly" Bardock said.

"Grandpa! I want to dance" Monica said looking up at Nappa.

"Well of course you little cutie pie!" Nappa said as he saw the others staring at him.

"Piss off! Your just jealous because none of you have a cute granddaughter like this" Nappa said picking up Monica.

"Actually I do I have an adorable Great-granddaughter" Bardock said getting down to look at Cora, "you want to dance Cora?"

"Okay grandpa!" Cora said holding out her arms and Bardock picked her up.

"No fair dad! She my granddaughter I should dance with her first" Raditz said.

"Wait your turn" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"This is nice" Kelly said.

"Yeah it is I guess dances are not so bad" Nathan said as they looked deep into each other eyes.

"Hey you two look up" Zena said.

"Hmmm?" Kelly and Nathan said looking up to see mistletoe hanging above them.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Nathan said eyeing Azumuri who was whistling.

"Well you two know what that means" Brody said.

Nathan then touched Kelly cheek as they leaned in closing their eyes as their lips meet sharing their first kiss as everyone around awed.

"Oh Kento it worked!" Serena said.

"Huh?" B.J. said looking towards the doors, "daddy who is that?"

"Huh?" Nero said as he looked over as they saw a hooded man, "Who the hell are you!" Nero said as everyone looked over to see the man.

"How romantic and to think some of our members were taken out by the likes of you" he said as they all felt dark evil coming from him.

"Danger! Danger! Danger! Danger!" Poru yelled flying onto Saiya shoulder.

"Who are you!" Trunks yelled.

"Just a messenger, the name Kinac remember that name" he said.

"What the message?" Nathan growled.

"My master wishes for me to inform all of you that he hopes you enjoy this time of peace because he's decided he's going to finish what his soldier could not"

_'Nero! Beware this man!' _Darkness said in Nero thoughts.

"Wait I remember you, your that brat I saw so many years ago so this is where you ran off too" Kinac said looking at Nathan.

"Wait what does that mean!" Nathan growled.

"Your parents were weak and too think that you were the target, I don't see the big deal your nothing but a weak brat" Kinac said as Nathan grunted as a memory was forced out as he cried out in pain.

"GAH!"

"NATHAN!" Kelly yelled.

Nathan then saw from the eyes of his baby form as his mother was running as she stopped and baby Nathan looked over at a Saiyan man with a black furred tail and short spiky hair.

Nathan then growled as the man removed his hood and he saw the man who had attacked his mother.

"IT WAS YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH I'LL KILL YOU!" Nathan yelled charging at Kinac.

"Nathan no!" Nero yelled.

Kinac then lifted one arm up as he disappeared and hit Nathan from the side and sent him crashing into a nearby table.

"Ahhh!" Kento yelled powering to Super Saiyan 4 like all the others who could.

"Hmph how sad, all of you failed to realize who truly going to destroy the multiverse" he said disappearing.

"Nathan!" Kelly yelled running over to the table as Nero helped Nathan up.

"Where is he!" Nathan yelled.

"He's gone" Kento said.

"Dammit!" Nathan yelled punching a wall.

"How the hell did he get in here?" Saiya asked.

_"I can explain that"_ Darkness said emerging from Nero shadow.

"What do you know Darkness?" Nero asked.

_"That man has gain demonic powers, but whoever he serves must have been power" _Darkness said.

"It is possible he was working with Towa and Miira?" Bardock asked.

_"It is possible but it's unclear" _Darkness said.

"Darkness what exactly are you?" Reyoto asked.

_"I am Darkness, I am one of thirteen Gods, we are the guardians of the Multiverse and its sole creators I am the God of the Shadows and Keeper of Power" _Darkness said.

"Wait there is thirteen?" Kento asked.

_"Yes, Harmony is one of them"_ Darkness said.

"Harmony was a god?" Zang asked.

_"What do you mean 'was'? Harmony still is" _Darkness said.

"But I thought he died" Serena asked.

_"No, only returned to the core of the multiverse, he can no longer come to other places without the consent of the Devine Being" _Darkness said.

"Should we be on our guard now?" Brody asked.

_"Yes, I fear evil will return again, I shall return to the Core and let my brothers and sister know of this we'll watch over the multiverse and let you know when we discover something" _Darkness said disappearing.

"Well so much for having a nice evening" Chichi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_"Did you give them my message?"_** a dark tone voice said from a throne that back was facing the bowing Kinac.

"Yes my lord they've gotten it" Kinac said.

**_"Very good"_**

"So now we wait?" one of the hood boys from before said.

"Sounds lame to me" the other said.

**_"Yes my children you must wait a little longer but rest assured things will go our way" _**

"May I go on with my plans my lord?" one of the boys asked.

**_"What do you plan?"_**

"I found three universe unlike the others, the descendants Kento, Reyoto, Zang, Serena, Naomi and May are one of these in the other I discovered they have alter egos that are far different from the rest in one these six heroes are younger than these one and are called Beat, Shiko, Kiema, Note, Rin and Hikari (A.N. characters from EdgeDraBlaze31 who I am working together with for the next collaboration story) and in the last one they are called Yuuki, Mamoru, Akahiko, Tsukimi, Kasumi and Kimiko (A.N. characters from OtakuFox43 story who is also in with the big collaboration story) there is a little experiment I wish to do with these eighteen heroes I even unlocked the Lost Planet, to this day it's still unaffected by time, nothing dies and a perfect place to test my new monsters" he said looking to glowing red eyes in the darkness that were snarling and growling.

**_"You wish to test the Negatives in a world where light cannot be used? Putting those eighteen warriors there will restrain them from using their Super Saiyan forms" _**

"That's the plan, I wish to see how long they can survive without their precious light"

**_"Very well you may go on with you plans Doomsday but do not make the same mistake other before you have"_**

"Of course my lord I would never think of it" Doomsday said bowing.

"You and your experiments honestly Doomsday everything a giant experiment to you" the other boy said.

"Why of course Prince Armset life is so interesting, with these eighteen choose I wish to prove a theory, if they all die in that world will all their other alter egos in other universes in this multiverse vanish from existences forever? This I would very like to see" Doomsday said.

"Don't go and do anything stupid" Prince Armset said.

"I know" Doomsday said removing his hood to reveal a young Saiyan child that looked a lot like Armageddon but with short spiky hair and had an evil smile.

A.N. Please Review.


	13. On the 13th Day of X-Mas

On the Thirteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Boughs of Holly

"What this mean?" Reyoto asked as all the former Time Force members stood in the computer room.

"It means that our job not done yet, these kids are the next line of defense and their training needs to intensify now" Trunks said.

"This Kinac is working for someone very powerful, it is possible he was working for Armageddon but something tells me that's very unlikely" Akina said.

"What do you know Bardock?" Kento asked.

"I know that something not right about all this, I want to know why Nathan is mixed up in all this what is that man connection to Nathan" Bardock said.

"Only one person can know that and they're both dead" May said.

"Maybe not" Goku said.

"Hmmm?" everyone in the room said.

"Maybe they're both in Otherworld I can ask King Kai to find them both" Goku said.

"Good idea, Goku you get on that I'm going to Nathan home planet with Poru to see what we can learn" Saiya said.

"I'll see if I can get Nathan to remember anything" Bardock said.

"I'll keep in contact with Darkness and see if he knows anything" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nathan was training in the Gravity Room training at 100x's Earth gravity and he used quick kicks and punches.

"Nathan?" Kelly said on an intercom Bulma put in to prevent someone getting squashed.

"Hold on" Nathan said turning off the gravity as he picked up a towel to remove sweat as he took a drink of water and Kelly entered to room, "what's up?"

"I just wanted to check on you" Kelly said.

"I'm fine, just training" Nathan said.

"So uh so are we like, you know?" Kelly said blushing.

"Are we boyfriend girlfriend, dating terms as humans call it?" Nathan said with a stern expression.

"Uh yeah that" Kelly said blushing hard.

"I guess we are but to be honest I don't think much is going to change, except for things you will drag me to as a 'couple' I swear these Earthlings come up with the strangest things" Nathan said.

"Hmmmm I guess that's true" Kelly said.

"Well if you want I can stop training to do whatever you want" Nathan said.

"Oh no! Just train away I just came to see if you were fine from uh yesterday incident" Kelly said.

"Oh no I'm still pissed about that, I am training harder than I ever have until I read all levels of Super Saiyan" Nathan said.

"That's some dedication" Kelly said.

"I know but I will stop whenever you just want to do something together" Nathan said.

"Oh well I better let you get back to training" Kelly said.

"Later" Nathan said as Kelly left the room as she closed the door and saw her friends.

"SO! What happened in there? Give us the details!" Zena said.

"Nothing, I just confirmed our relationship status" Kelly said.

"So what is it?" Donna asked.

"Were 'dating' as you humans call it" Kelly said repeating Nathan lines.

"Huh, well I guess that's cool, I thought you two had a hot make-out session in there" Marron said.

"Marron!" Molly said punching Marron arm.

"What? That boy is hot!" Marron said.

"Come on girls! We must celebrate!" Ice said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well Poru?" Saiya asked as they examined the old blood stain on the rock that caused Nathan to lose his memory.

"It's confirmed this is Nathan DNA" Poru said.

"Hmmm he tripped and hit his head here but not hard enough to completely erase his memories like Goku" Saiya said.

"Saiya! DNA trail not belong to Nathan" Poru said examining the trail that lead to the cave.

"Wait, this trail started next to the ditch that Nathan was in someone pushed him in, maybe it was his father to try and hid Nathan from their attacker?" Saiya said.

"Very likely" Poru said.

"Let's check out the cave" Saiya said.

"Poru not like area Saiya" Poru said.

"Neither do I, just keep your senses opened Poru I do not want any surprise" Saiya said.

"Rodger!" Poru said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in a dark base a hood figure walked down a hall lit by torches as he saw another hooded figure coming down the opposite hall.

"How are your plans going Doomsday?" Armset asked.

"They'll be soon put into action, I'm collecting a few things before then" Doomsday said.

"Where's Kinac?" Armset asked.

"He's waiting by our lord side waiting for future orders" Doomsday said.

"And the Negatives?"

"Waiting patiently for us to let them free into the worlds"

"How many universe have you picked?"

"Let's see I've found twelve universes to test out the Negatives out in the near future"

"Hmph don't make the same mistake your father made" Armset said walking off.

"I can say the same to you Armset you father did the same exact thing" Doomsday said.

"A mistake I will not make" Armset said disappearing into the darkness.

"Hmph over confidence will be your fall Armset, it's about time I set my plans into action" Doomsday said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What you learn Saiya?" Kento asked as they all met back in the computer room.

"The blood was defiantly Nathan and the trail we identified as the boy father, which blood samples was hard to find since he was reduced to ashes" Saiya said.

"Cause of death for mother was powerful blast to the chest, father death was a massive blast stronger than the one taking the mother life" Poru said.

"This is just like what happened to all you when your were kids but Nathan the only one this happened too, why?" Trunks said.

"Darkness is not sure who could be this Kinac boss yet but he fears it may be someone very powerful" Nero said.

"Like Armageddon powerful?" Kento asked.

"Maybe, it's not clear yet" Nero said.

"What did you learn from Nathan Bardock?" Trunks asked.

"I left the boy alone, he needs to be alone trust me he's in the gravity room already trying to reach 200x's Earth's gravity" Bardock said.

"Damn! That kid may beat Vegeta record" Reyoto said.

"Pfff I doubt that" Vegeta said.

"I don't know Vegeta he's pretty strong" Goku said.

"Yeah stronger than most kids that were his age" Raditz said thinking about that as everyone else did.

"He's right, Brody and him are close to the same age but Nathan power is excelling each day, and now that I think about it whenever he's with the others their power seems to act strangely" Trunks said.

"Odd, Nappa do you still have your Scouter?" Raditz asked.

"No need, I built in a Scouter into Poru" Saiya said.

"Affirmative, Poru can study children to see if power theory is correct" Poru said.

"If it is true what would that make Nathan?" Serena asked.

"He may be some kind of power source, or maybe he's a descendent" Kento said.

"Impossible Harmony told us there was only eight" May said.

"Maybe he's a descendent of someone else" Kento said.

"Who else is there?" Zang asked.

"Darkness said there are thirteen Gods, the eight of us are descendants of Harmony so Nathan might be a descendant of one of the other gods" Kento said.

"I know now that my son is now a descendant of Darkness so it is very likely Nathan is one of the other gods chosen" Nero said.

"Wait remember that time we were taken from the castle to that other world? Brody used powers none of us could as a teenager when he came to help us, Brody not at that age yet but now he can use techniques none of us can use, trust me I tried" Trunks said.

"And when Brody and Nathan fused their power was stronger than Gotenks, he had power just like Nerento!" Zang said.

"Wait that means there are just like the Archangel Saiyan then that means there are other kids who are in danger" Naomi said.

"Hope! You get on that!" Trunks said.

"Yes sir!" Hope said rushing over to the computer.

"So if Brody and Nathan are two there must be six others like them, above normal power and attract darkness" Akina said.

"Wait different from other kids huh? Call me crazy but Hunter and Cody display that" Tien said.

"They do, when they fused they could keep up with the fused Saiyans" Harker said.

"Poru will investigate!" Poru said flying out of the room.

"Do you guys think it's possible that all the students we have may be descendants of one of the thirteen gods?" Ally asked.

"It's very likely but if they're targets who is it? Last time it was Towa and Miira but they just wanted our DNA they had no idea that the eight of us could stop Armageddon and Master only target the seven because you had the power to unlock the Silver-Star Dragon Balls" Nero said.

"Someone knows who these kids are and is after them, but who? Who could know?" Tsumuri said.

"Anything from the future dad?" Goku asked Bardock.

"Nothing, I see nothing that involves the kids, yet" Bardock said.

"Hey Zink? What do you know about the thirteen gods?" Kento asked.

"From what I know there is opposed to be twelve" Zink said.

"Twelve?" Bash said.

"Yes each one represent a culture that came from a planet somewhere in the universe the Saiyans Gods are Harmony the God of Peace and Armageddon the God of Chaos, but both are known as the Archangel Saiyan and the Demon Saiyan" Zink said.

"From what we know the gods are Harmony, Armageddon, Bills, Wiss, Zeus, Ixchel, Cuetzalcoatl, Shiva, Darkness, Odin, the Devine Being which no one knows his name or his opposite the Being of Nightmares" Azumuri said.

"That's twelve" Saiya said.

"Exactly nothing in any text I've read mentions a thirteenth" Zink said.

"How odd why would Darkness mention a thirteenth?" Reyoto said.

"He must know who the thirteenth is, but it is possible the thirteen been taken out a long time ago like Armageddon was" Nero said.

"Poru!" Poru yelled busting threw the doors.

"What you learn Poru?" Saiya asked as Poru landed on his shoulder.

"Theory was correct, the fourteen are the strongest when together, apart they're power levels lower" Poru said.

"How odd" Trunks said.

"We must look into this furfure but for now everyone go back to what you were doing before we don't want the kids to feel they're in danger" Kento said.

"Their training gets harder from this point on, we must prepare them unlike we were" Nero said.

"Yes we don't want a repeat of what happened in the past" Bardock said.

"Getting the Saiyans to Super Saiyan 2 will be difficult for Nathan it may be easy with the anger he's got towards Kinac right now but as for the other's their Saiyan Rage will be difficult to increase and Zena not even Super Saiyan yet" Trunks said.

"We can focus on that at the end of the month, for now let the kids enjoy the rest of the month" Nero said.

"I agree with Nero were more than capable to handle whatever after them for now but at the end of the month their training gets tougher" Kento said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm" Brody said as he looked at the Hall of Momentous as stared at the Saiyaman Force Costumes the Saiyans wore during their time in the past and the wanted posters as he looked at his.

"Was I really that powerful to get that high price on my head?" Brody said.

"I guess you were, what the hell is with these lame costumes anyway?" Zena asked coming down the hall.

"The Saiyman Force, apparently Kento and the others were forced to wear these when they were with Gohan, check out the movie poster most of them hate the way the humans made them" Brody said.

"I don't blame them, the girls breasts are not that big and our tails are not that fluffy" Zena said.

"I wonder when mom and dad will trust us to go out into the Multiverse and to be the office Time Force Fighters they've been training us to be" Brody said.

"Who knows, but are you sure you want to do that? The Time Force Fighters before us are all heroes now, how the hell are we opposed to compete with that?" Zena asked.

"I don't know prove them that were just as capable of defending the multiverse" Brody said.

"From what?" Zena asked.

"I don't know but don't you get that feeling something awful going to happen, just like the time Armageddon was reawaken?" Brody asked.

"Yeah every night, I mean I know Armageddon gone and forever I hope but I still hear his awful laughter in my nightmares" Zena said hugging herself as Brody wrapped his arms around her.

"If that ever happens I won't let anyone touch you, I'd rather die than let anyone hurt you!" Brody growled.

"You sound like a defensive Saiyan male protecting his mate" Zena said.

"GAH!" Brody yelled jumping back away from her.

"Sorry! Didn't mean to give you that impression" Brody said laughing nervously and scratching the back of his head.

"Man your such a dumbass" Zena said rolling her eyes and walking down the hall.

"Hey! What is that opposed to mean?!" Brody said following after her.

"Figure it out moron" Zena said.

"Hey! I'll have you know that I have my grandmother IQ and my grandfather natural battle senses! I am not a moron!" Brody said.

"Yes and you also inherited your father addiction for pulling pranks, I hope you grow out of that when you get older like he did" Zena said.

"Hey! Pranks are funny!" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
**_"Oh dear it seems they're starting to learn about their student 'special' purpose"_** the dark voice man said from his throne with its back to Kinac.

"Yes they are also learning about the thirteenth thanks to that big mouth Darkness" Kinac said.

**_"Darkness has always been known to whisper into the ears of those who can benefit from his knowledge but the thirteenth name shall not be spoken in this place or my brother"_**

"What do you wish for me to do my lord?" Kinac asked.

**_"For now nothing, I will allow Doomsday to carry out his little experiment, just keep an eye on him I have a feeling he may get carried away with his intentions" _**

"Doomsday I fear is up to something not a part of your plans my lord" Kinac said.

**_"If so he shall suffer a fate far worse than others before him, demons are such mischiefs creatures my most interesting creations and influences, I grow tired of watching them fail to carry out my wish and fail that is why I've decided to take over from here it's time the world fears my name again"_**

"Armageddon failed to spread that fear" Kinac said.

**_ "He was to ambitious with his intentions, he failed to fulfill his true duty and look where that lead him, that's why I've returned all have forgotten my name but they will soon learn the Being of Nightmares is more than a boogieman haunting their dreams"_**

A.N. Please Review


	14. On the 14th Day of X-Mas

A.N. Nicolette kaiser I have read both your reviews in the past from my Wrath of the Time Breakers and recently on my holiday special and rest assured your request is soon to come but I shall not say which one though ) So enjoy the rest of the story and I hope everyone has a merry Christmas!

* * *

On the Fourteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Fourteen Gift Wrapping

"Kento! Nero!" Raditz yelled as he walked down the hall.

"What dad?" Kento asked leaving his room.

"Did Brody and Freeze pull another prank?" Nero asked.

"Actually no, but that's not the reason why I'm yelling for you! When was the last time the three of us spent time together?" Raditz asked as Kento and Nero glanced at each other.

"Never" both the boys said.

"WHAT! Okay that changes! Today we are having a father and sons spar match!" Raditz said.

"Can we watch?" Zato asked standing with B.J. fine and Father, son and grandsons sparing match!" Raditz said.

"Can I come too grandpa?" Cora asked.

"Why of course you can my little angel! ...oh god I'm becoming Nappa" Raditz said.

"It's okay dad we won't tell him you did that" Kento said.

"Too late! I already heard! BWAHA HA! Now I got dirt on you!" Nappa yelled coming up from around the corner.

"Screw you baldy!" Raditz yelled.

"Yeah whatever" Nappa laughed heading down the hall.

"Okay let's go!" Raditz said.

Later that day they all stood in the G.R. as the little kids sat at the side of the room watching.

"Dad we already been through this before, you're not going to beat us old man" Kento said.

"First of all brat show your elders respect and second I've be training to master all the abilities Super Saiyan 4 has to offer now I want to see how well I fair against my sons" Raditz said.

"As Nerento or do you want to takes us both on?" Kento asked.

"Both on" Raditz said powering to Super Saiyan 4.

"Kids watch closely because we're going to make your grandpa regret challenging us" Nero said powering to Shadow Saiyan 4 as Kento powered to Super Saiyan 4.

"And pay extra close attention as I had your dads asses to them" Raditz said.

"DAD! Language!" Kento yelled.

"Oh fine! Watch me kick their butts! There happy?" Raditz said.

"Much better" Nero said.

"Get him daddy!" Cora said.

"Get him dad!" B.J. said

"Hey! Who cheering for me?" Raditz asked.

"I am!" Zato said.

"You turned my son against me! Now it's personal!" Kento said.

"Come on boys!" Raditz smirked as Kento and Nero charged at him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmm" Saiya said as him and Ally stared at Nappa bald head.

"I don't see any spider bite dad" Saiya said.

"Yeah nothing but smooth shinning scalp here" Ally said.

"Man! I fought that spider bit me, that sucker was huge" Nappa said.

"What were you doing anyway?" Saiya asked.

"Oh I was looking for my shirt when that sucker jumped out of my closet and onto my head" Nappa said.

"Where the spider now?" Ally asked.

"Don't know it got away" Nappa said.

"AHHHHHH! SPIDER!" Chichi yelled from somewhere in the castle.

"On come on how big is it?" Saiya said as they entered the grand hall so see Chichi on a chair pointing to the piano and screaming as they saw a massive spider the size of a basketball on it.

"It's on my piano!" Saiya yelled firing a kai blast as the spider jumped on the wall dodging it.

"Man that thing can jump!" Ally said.

"KILL IT! KILL IT!" Chichi yelled.

"Oh for the love of god!" Reyoto said entering the room as he threw his sword as it stabbed into the spider and into the wall as Reyoto kai blasted it to ash and pulled his sword out of the wall and cleaned it, "that's how you kill a spider as a badass!"

"Show off" Saiya said.

"I know I am" Reyoto said leaving the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Nathan walked towards the gravity room as he heard the hum meaning it was in use as he headed towards the window and saw Raditz block Nero and Kento attacks.

"Come on sons! You can do better than that!" Raditz said.

"Oh you're in for it now dad!" Kento said.

"Get him daddy!" Cora cheered.

"Yeah kick his butt dad!" B.J. cheered.

"Hmph" Nathan grunted as he walked away.

'How stupid of me to feel jealous' Nathan thought as he grunted and a memory flashed as Baby Nathan sat in a lap and couldn't see the man face as the father tickled Baby Nathan as the baby laughed and the father laughed with baby Nathan as the memory ended as Nathan felt a smile on his face.

'I guess I had a great dad too, I just wish I knew his name and what he looks like' Nathan thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"NO! Absolutely not! I refuse sorry Goku no!" Azumuri said.

"Please Azumuri! It will make everyone happy" Goku begged.

"Listen to what you're asking me! Do you know how long it took me to make that last set! I can't make another set in ten days!" Azumuri yelled as Kolby looked up at his father.

"Come on Azumuri! That was before you became a powerful warlock! Can't you do it? It would make so many people" Goku said.

"I really want to help you Goku but if I only have ten days I will have to everyday without sleep to do!" Azumuri yelled.

"So will you do it?" Goku asked.

"UGH! Fine I'll get to work on it! But! You have to watch Kolby!" Azumuri said handing his son to Goku.

"Oh come one how hard can watching a Namekian baby be?" Goku said as Azumuri glared at him.

"He needs to be feed water ten times a day or he won't stop crying, he will need to be burped because it won't come out the other end and you may not want to wear your good clothes" Azumuri said.

"Why?" Goku asked as they both heard Kobly throw something up as Goku looked down to see a green slime on his shirt.

"Yeah all Namekian infants will spit-up that, every day of every hour until their first birthday" Azumuri said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"Trust me you don't want to know, I'll get to work on the new set I'll have to come up with a new set of rules for these ones, can't have them falling into anyone's hands" Azumuri said.

"You're the best Azumuri! I just know everyone will be happy Christmas day" Goku said.

"Yeah, yeah I know have no one disturb me for those ten days and you're going to have to come up with an excuse as to why I've locked myself in my room" Azumuri said.

"Don't worry I'll think of something" Goku said as Azumuri entered his room and shut the door behind him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"I'm so bored!" Hunter yelled as his head hit the table.

"Want to get something to eat?" Cody asked.

"No, just eat" Hunter said.

"Want to bug the girls?" Cody said.

"Nah it's not funny anymore" Hunter said.

"How about this, we ask Trunks if we can go to the mall again" Marron said sitting at the table.

"In case your forgot were still in trouble because of that sneak out trip we took what makes you think we can get my dad to let us go again?" Brody said.

"We'll bring a chaperone" Molly said.

"Who do you have in mind?" Zena asked as Marron smiled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"You want me to let you fourteen to go out again with an adult supervision so you can all go Christmas shopping for someone?" Trunks said eyeing them.

"Yeah! Come on dad we haven't been able to do our shopping yet" Brody said.

"Fine! But I pick the chaperone!" Trunks said.

"Deal! Who it going to be?" Marron asked as Trunks smirked.

"Oh dad!" Trunks said as the teens eyes widen.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked.

"Do you want to keep an eye on them for me so they don't pull another stunt like last time" Trunks said.

'Pease say no! Please say no!' all the teens thought.

"Hell no, get someone else to babysit the brats" Vegeta said.

"I can do it" Bardock said.

"Okay then they're all yours" Trunks said as Bardock crossed his arms.

"Listen up brats! I will not have a repeat of last time! You are all to shop only! If I even suspect that any of you are up to something then all of you shall suffer dearly, am I clear on that?" Bardock said.

"Yes sir" all the teens said.

"Okay then let's go!" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whew! Man I am getting old!" Raditz said panting.

"Well you did good lasting this long dad" Nero said.

"Yeah you still got it" Kento said.

"Call it a draw?" Raditz asked.

"Sure but we son whopped your butt" Kento said as his and Nero powered down.

"You did not! Kids who won?" Raditz asked.

"Not you" B.J. said.

"You lost grandpa" Cora said.

"Sorry" Zato said.

"Your turned my grandkids against me now! You two should be ashamed" Raditz said.

"Relax dad Serena and I always have arguments on who the kids favorite" Kento said.

"I already know who my son favorite is" Nero said with a smirk.

"You're not my favorite" B.J. said as Kento and Raditz saw a cloud form over Nero head.

"Who is your favorite then?" Kento asked.

"Mommy" B.J. said as the cloud disappeared.

"But you never met her son" Nero said.

"I know but I wish I could have" B.J. said.

"Just like grandma, what was she like grandpa?" Zato asked as Raditz eye widen.

"I guess it's time we had this talk with them dad" Kento said.

"Come here kids" Nero said sitting down as B.J. at in Nero lap and Cora and Zato sat in Kento lap.

"Your grandma was the most amazing person I ever met, I know she would have loved all you kids, she was the most beautiful woman I had ever seen everyone liked her it was impossible to hate her, she died when she got very sick" Raditz said.

"I wish they had camera on Vegeta then we know what she look like" Zato said.

"And my mom" B.J. said.

"So do we kids, I wish you guys could have met them" Nero said.

"What about Saiya mommy? Nappa and Saiya never talk about her" Zato said.

"Kids Saiya mommy is not someone we should talk about because you kids are not old enough to know that story yet" Raditz said.

"Hey kids let's go play in the snow" Kento said picking up his son and daughter in his arms as Nero picked up his son.

"Coming dad?" Nero asked.

"Yeah" Raditz said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Has anyone seen Azumuri?" Harker asked.

"He's working on a new project no one bug him" Goku said as they all noticed Kolby in his arms.

"If he's trusting you with Kolby then it must be important" Tsumuri said.

"Yep" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"This sucks!" Molly said from the store she and the girls were in.

"I know! I feel him watching us!" Marron said.

"Well me might as well get the gifts" Zena said.

"What are you getting for Brody Zena?" Kelly asked.

"And how do you know I'm looking for a gift for him?" Zena said.

"Because of the book of jokes you have in your hands" Kelly said as Zena glanced at the book and set it back.

"It's probably stupid anyway" Zena said.

"Come on Zena think, what does Brody like" Kelly said.

"Pulling pranks" Zena said as she noticed a T-Shirt shop, "oh! I just figured out what I'll get him!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So what are you getting Kelly?" Brody asked.

"I already got it don't worry her gift is safe" Nathan said looking at a magazine.

"I have no idea what to get Zena" Brody said.

"Think about it you're smart, what could Zena want from you? What does she like?" Nathan said.

"Hmmmm she likes roses" Brody said.

"Anything else that could come from your heart" Nathan said.

"Hmmm" Brody said as he glanced at a jewelry shop and looked at an ad for a memory charm bracelet.

"Well?" Nathan asked.

"I'll be right back" Brody said leaving the store.

Later that day a large Christmas tree was place in the grand hall and decorated as present began to get placed under the tree as Nathan and the others began placing their wrapped gifts under the tree.

"Really Nathan! This is what you got her?" Brody said holding up Nathan small wrapped gift.

"Hey! Yours not any bigger!" Nathan said holding up the small rectangle wrapped present.

"I guess you have a point" Brody said.

"Okay here is my gift!" Freeze said coming down the stairs with the biggest wrapped present anyone ever seen that was bigger than Piccolo.

"That's huge! Who is that for!?" Kelly asked.

"Ice!" Freeze said.

"You got me a gift that big!" Ice said.

"I sure did!" Freeze said setting the large present next to the tree.

"Well we know who out did us this year" Kento said.

"That's insane Freeze" Frost said.

"How did you even get that in the castle without anyone seeing it?" Trunks asked.

"Capsule storage" Freeze said.

"Oh that was smart" Reyoto said.

"Okay who gets to put the star on top of the tree?" Trunks asked holding the large Christmas tree topper.

"Let Zena do it, this is her first Christmas with us" Brody said.

"Yeah let her do it" Kelly said.

"Come on guys, let one of the little kids do it" Zena said.

"Go ahead Zena!" Zato said.

"Fine" Zena said taking the star and flew to the top of the tree and placed the star on the top as it lit up with the tree Christmas lights.

"OHHHHH!" everyone down below said but a few Saiyans.

"Hmph" Vegeta grunted as Nappa 'hn' and Raditz just crossed his arms.

"I hope the Ghost of Christmas haunts you three scrooges!" Bulma said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"The Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present, and Future they haunt those who are bad during this holiday and teach them a lesson" Brody said.

"You people don't honestly believe that do you?" Nappa asked.

"No! It's just a stupid story by some guy named Charles" Kento said.

"I don't believe in ghosts" Vegeta said.

"No one does but I sure hope one haunts you Vegeta!" Bulma said.

A.N. Please Review


	15. On the 15th Day of X-Mas

A.N. Nicolette kaiser I was not in anyway shape or form offended or mad by the review, you don't have to apologize for anything, I loved them! I was trying to tell you that I liked your review request and for Christmas one of you requests will show up in this story but I will not tell you which one it was to keep it a surprise and I am happy to know I inspire you how much you love my series go ahead and make a Dragonball Heroes fic if you want, don't let anyone stop you! You go an let your imagination free and let me know when you write your first fic! I want to be the first person to review it.

* * *

On the Fifteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Fifteen Lumps of Coal

"Okay Goku talk! Last time Azumuri locked himself in the castle everyone on in the castle ended up turning into Halloween monsters! Now you tell me what he's doing in there or I'll force the answer out of you!" Tsumuri growled.

"I can't! It's a surprise!" Goku said being held in the chair by Bash using the Gum Rope technique.

"So you want it the hard way huh? Bash you got him?" Froze asked.

"Oh yeah he's not going anyway" Bash said.

"Goku don't make me do this" Kento said pulling out from behind his back the biggest needle Goku ever seen as Goku eyes widen as he screamed.

"AHHHH! NOT A SHOT!" Goku screamed.

"Now Goku you are due for this so you either tell us or this is going into your ass!" Kento said.

"I can't! It will ruin Christmas for the kids! I asked Azumuri to make something! But I can't tell you!" Goku yelled.

"I got this" Bardock said grabbing Goku head as his eyes glowed as he gasped and stepped away looking angry.

"You didn't! Kakarot! Are you insane!" Bardock yelled.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"Nothing! All you leave now!" Bardock yelled as they all did leaving Bardock with Goku as Bardock grabbed Goku and headed into the G.R. and slammed the door closed.

"When did you see them!" Bardock asked.

"The other day they're all coming Christmas day, I wanted it to be a surprise for you and the kids" Goku said.

"Kakarot I know your heart is in the right place but do you have any idea what may happen by doing that? Sure there will be some people happy but for others it will bring back unwanted memories did you even ask your brother about this?" Bardock asked.

"No I thought he'd like to see her too" Goku said.

"Kakarot your brother did something horrible because he was forced to and that guilt been hanging on him for years, it's a miracle that Kento and Nero forgave him this may ended up hurting your brother then making him happy again" Bardock said.

"Oh but it's too late I can't ask King Kai to tell them they can't come now they'll be so upset" Goku said.

"You best hope this little 'gift' works out because if this visit ends bad then it'll be on your head, wait did you invite 'her'?" Bardock asked.

"Who?" Goku asked.

"Did you ask 'her' to come a visit Saiya and Nappa?" Bardock asked.

"Oh her! No I ask King Kai to find them I'm not sure if she'll come or not" Goku said.

"Shit! I hope to hell Saiya won't blow up the castle" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Saiya stood above the castle as he looked out to the snow covered forest as he sighed.

"Daddy?" Monica said as Saiya turned to see his daughter standing in the doorway.

"What is it Monica?" Saiya asked.

"Why don't you ever talk about grandma?" Monica asked.

"Honey you're not ready to hear that story it's a completely different story then Nero and Raditz please wait till you're older" Saiya said.

"Why?" Monica asked.

"Because you're too young and grandpa Nappa doesn't want you to know about it yet so please wait a little longer" Saiya said.

"Okay" Monica said leaving as Saiya let out a sigh and brushed his hand threw his hair.

"I'm not ready? Or you're not ready to tell her the truth about your mother Veltrix?" Nappa asked coming up from behind the stairs.

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME IN FRONT OF ME!" Saiya growled.

"Soon or later we have to tell her the truth" Nappa said.

"I don't even want that woman in my daughter thoughts!" Saiya growled.

"She made my life hell to Saiya but we can't let her stop us from being happy" Nappa said.

"I know! But UGH! It's just pisses me off so much remembering what she did!" Saiya growled.

"And I'm not? Saiya you thought me to let go and forget when you gave me a second chance, why can't you do that for yourself?" Nappa asked.

"Because you only had to put up with her for six months before she banished you're from my life! I wasn't so lucky! What she did! Her words still haunt me to this day!" Saiya growled.

"What did she say?" Nappa asked.

"She called me a 'useless profit' because you failed to give her a high level child, that's when she treated me like dirt instead of her own child and the things she said about you hmph I hope she rots in hell for all I care" Saiya said crossing his arms.

"She was wrong you're not useless, you proved her wrong when you fulfilled your destiny and fought to defend the multiverse" Nappa said.

"You were on the opposing side as I recalled and blew yourself up to try and protect me" Saiya said.

"That seems to be a very popular way to die with me" Nappa said crossing his arms.

"But your stronger now and I learned to get along with you" Saiya said.

"True, let's head inside my tail freezing" Nappa said.

"Sure dad let's not let Veltrix the Witch poison our minds" Saiya said.

"Is that what you called her behind her back?" Nappa asked.

"Every time" Saiya said.

"Funny I called her that the first time I ever met her except the word I used rhymed with witch " Nappa said.

"Dad!" Saiya said as they laughed and headed back inside the castle.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ten more days till Christmas!" Ally said.

"So excited!" Naomi said.

"Hey Serena are you okay?" May asked as they noticed Serena was looking a bit ill.

"Huh? Oh yeah! I'm fine" Serena said.

"Are you sure? You look sick? Did you catch that Saiyan flu?" May asked.

"No, I just got a little sick earlier" Serena said.

"Really? Are you hungry?" Naomi asked.

"Actually yeah I am, Pizza with peanut butter sounds good right now" Serena said as the other girls eyes widen.

"Hold up! You were not sick! It was morning sickness wasn't it! Serena your pregnant again aren't you?" Ally asked.

"No! What makes you think that?" Serena said.

"Well your glowing, you just asked for the nasty combination to eat and you were sick earlier if that isn't sign of you being pregnant earlier then I don't know what's wrong with you" Naomi said.

"Okay fine! I am but you three can't tell anyone yet!" Serena said as her friends squealed.

"Oh! Is Kento excited?" May asked.

"He doesn't know yet" Serena said.

"Why not? You two already had two kids another one is not new to him" Naomi said.

"I know but I want it to be a surprise for later so you three keep your mouths shut! Got it!" Serena said.

"Fine we can keep a secret" Ally said.

"I mean it! If any of you even say a peep I'll murder you all in your sleep!" Serena growled as she stuck fear in her friends.

"Oh yeah she pregnant she got the aggressive nature already setting in" Ally said.

"Man! I thought I be used to it after two kids!" Serena said.

"I want to have a little boy next" Ally said.

"So do I but not for a while one baby is enough to take care of for now" Naomi said.

"I want to name the next one Leo" Ally said.

"Hmmm I'm not sure on what name for the new baby, not even sure if it's a boy or girl yet" Serena said touching her belly.

"Any names you like right now?" May asked.

"Hmm I like Teten" Serena said.

"Hmmm that's a good Saiyan name for a boy" Naomi said.

"And if a girl?" Ally asked.

"I like Kayla" Serena said.

"Who Kayla?" Kento asked entering the room as the girls eyes widen.

"A new girl on our favorite show! She like so evil!" May said quickly.

"Oh cool hey Serena, Nero and I are taking B.J. and Zato sparing if you need us" Kento said.

"Okay baby" Serena said as they kissed as Kento left.

"That was so close!" Naomi said.

"I know! Man we should be careful next time" Ally said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
"Okay boys you ready?" Nero asked.

"Yeah!" B.J. and Zato said both wearing fighting gi's as they stood in the G.R.

"Then come at us!" Kento said.

Zato then charged at Kento and B.J. at Nero as the fathers dodged their sons attacks as Nero blocked as Shadow Fist aim for his back as he fired a Shadow blast at B.J. who dodged it and charged at his father again.

Kento blocked all of Zato attacks with one hand as Zato used the afterimage technique and attacked from behind and kicked threw an after image Kento as Kento grabbed Zato tail.

"WHAAA! Oh I feel sleepy" Zato said hanging upside down as Kento held him up by his tail.

"We need to training their tails more" Nero said holding up B.J. by his tail.

"Okay tail training first then battle sparing" Kento said.

"Can you put us down now?" B.J. asked as Kento and Nero dropped their sons.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zena and Brody stood outside as Zena stared at a spot as Brody had a smile on his face.

"Okay I give up Brody, what the hell am I looking at?" Zena asked.

"This is the spot where we first met" Brody said.

"It is? Oh this is the rose bush! I didn't recognize it buried in snow and covered in the lights" Zena said.

-Flashback-

It was during the fall as Trunks walked through the gates with Zena following.

"I hope you feel welcomed here Zena you will surely make a lot of friends here" Trunks said.

"Friends?" Zena said as Trunks watch beeped.

"Hey Trunks get to the computer room, we need to check on something" Hope said.

"On my way" Trunks replied, "well I need to go feel free to look around and I'll send Akina to give you the tour"

"Okay" Zena said as Trunks headed inside and Zena walked over to a rose bush and sniffed one of the white roses as she heard snoring then looked around it to see Brody lying in the grass fast asleep with his hands behind his head.

"Hmmmm" Zena said as she picked up a rock and held it above Brody and dropped it as it hit his head as he flew up gripping at his forehead.

"OW! AH! Dammit! If this is someone idea of a prank it's not funny! Ow! Who did that!" Brody yelled.

"I did" Zena said as Brody looked over as his eyes widen to see the prettiest girl he ever saw.

"Uh...oh...hm...ah hi?" Brody said.

"Hi, do you always sleep in the open?" Zena asked.

"Yeah it was such a nice day I guess I dozed off, who are you? My name is Brody Briefs" he said holding out his hand as Zena stared at it.

"Zena" she said.

"You shake it with your hand, it's an Earth custom to show politeness" Brody said.

"Oh well I don't want to offend anyone" Zena said shaking his hand.

"Are you new here?" Brody asked.

"Yeah Trunks brought me here today" Zena said.

"Well let me give you the grand tour!" Brody said taking her hand as they ran into the castle.

-End of flashback-

"Four months wow time flew by here" Zena said.

"And you fit right in, everyone loved you" Brody said.

"Yeah this place is a real home I was always moving from planet from planet back in my universe it's nice not having to keep running" Zena said.

"Run from what?" Brody asked.

"Nothing, let's head inside" Zena said taking his hand and led him inside.

'What was she running from?' Brody thought.

A.N. Please Review.


	16. On the 16th Day of X-Mas

A.N. Nicolette kaiser who told you that? Whoever told you that you needed a facebook to post a fic is a liar and you should hit them, here on Fanfiction it's free, you have an email right? All you need to do it sign up here on Fanfiction and your good to go and I'd love to help you out but you have to remember I'm working on the Multiverse Fic coming out soon and working on the collaboration story with OtakuFox43 and EdgeDraBlaze31 so you will have to put that in mind but I'll help you as best as I can! When you sign up here PM me and I'll help get you started.

* * *

On the Sixteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Sixteen Sleeping Students

"About time we got here! I told you we should have left at the beginning of the month" Hiro said as Akina family walked through the gates.

"I don't think so, your winter break didn't start till now so now that you on break we can stay here" Rachel said.

"An education is important I agree Rachel but they a full house will they have any room for us?" Rotta asked.

"Of course we do! Daddy!" Akina yelled running out of the castle to hug her dad, "mama! Oh I missed you guys!" she said hugging her mom.

"Hey sis" Hiro said as he hugged his sister next.

"Where's grandpa?" Akina asked.

"Grandpa here now where are those great-grandkids of mine?" Zeru asked walking through the gates.

"Ugh! Trunks your in-laws are here!" Vegeta said coming out the front doors with Chloe in his arms.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Chloe said running out of Vegeta arms.

"Well it's nice to see you too, you're looking well that's too bad" Zeru said as him and Vegeta glared at each other.

"I see the gray hairs have taken in, I'm the same age and I still look as young as the day I turned twenty" Vegeta said.

"Too bad you look stupid with that lame ass haircut" Zeru said.

"Your one to talk about looking stupid with that disrespectful noise your making, oh I'm sorry that's your voice" Vegeta said.

"When did they stat hating each other?" Brody asked walking out the front doors.

"Oh it started right after the last family get together" Rachel said.

"Man it's so good to see you guys! Hey Uncle Hiro still single I see" Brody said.

"Watch it you little smartass" Hiro said.

"Well I see you've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you, I'm proud of you Brody" Rotta said.

"Thanks grandpa" Brody said.

"Come on let's head inside" Rachel said.

"Hey Brody are there any single hotties here?" Hiro asked.

"Nope all the hot ones are already spoken for so don't try to make a move on anyone if you value your life" Brody said as they headed inside as Trunks and his mother came down the stairs.

"Rotta! Rachel! It's so good to see you! I am so glad you could join us!" Trunks said.

"Trunks? What the hell is that purple thing on your face?" Zeru asked.

"It's a beard something you incapable of growing on that ugly mug" Vegeta said.

"Don't be jealous that you can't beat Kakarot in battle and I can" Zeru said.

"That's it! Gravity Room now!" Vegeta yelled.

"Uh no! Dad! Zeru you two can throw insults at each other as much as you want I could care less but you two are not to have a spar! Last time I let you have a fight in the Vegeta we lost a section of the school! No fighting for either of you!" Trunks yelled.

"Fine!" Zeru and Vegeta said.

"Anyway I'll show you guys to your room and your two better behave!" Trunks said leaving with the others.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey guys!" Brody said entering the cafeteria with Hiro following.

"Hey I know you, Hiro long time no see" Nathan said.

"I recognize a few faces here but some of you are new" Hiro said.

"It's nice to meet you, your Brody uncle right?" Zena asked.

"That's me" Hiro said.

"Hey Goten! Trunks get over here!" Nathan yelled.

"What?" Goten asked standing with past Trunks.

"You guys are about the same age you guys get to know each other" Brody said pushing Hiro towards Goten and Trunks.

"So what do you two do for fun around here?" Hiro asked.

"We brought some video games" Trunks said.

"Call of Duty?" Hiro said.

"Oh you know!" Goten said as they left the room.

"What the hell is Call of Duty?" Nathan asked.

"It's a game something you guys wouldn't give a crap about" Hunter said.

"You're probably right" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmph" Vegeta said as him and the other oldest pureblooded Saiyans sat at one table in a cafeteria.

"Hn" Zeru said.

"Hm" Nappa said.

"Uh?" Goku said.

"Ah" Raditz sighed.

"Ahem" Bardock said clearing his throat to get their attention, "we need to do something , as much as I love sitting here listening to you all grunt I feel I may hit someone if something not done"

"So what you get the kids for Christmas Zeru?" Goku asked.

"For the boy a proper fighting gear and the girl a doll I saw some kids looking at in a toy store" Zeru said.

"You Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Same thing I always get them, nothing I let the woman do the shopping" Vegeta said.

"Scrooge, don't be surprised if you get coal for Christmas" Goku said.

"I got Zato battle gloves and Cora a dress that she wanted when I took her with me to the store once" Raditz said.

"I'm still finishing up my list for all the kids" Bardock said.

"What did the woman mean by ghosts of Christmas?" Vegeta asked.

"It's a story about a greedy man named Ebenezer Scrooge who hated Christmas, he was haunted by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future and was thought a lesson and became a changed man" Goku said.

"Hmmm gives me an idea to get back at Brody and Freeze for that hot pepper extract they put in our eggnogs the other day" Raditz said.

"No I already got at them for that" Bardock said.

"I'm still pissed about that prank" Nappa said.

"Hey that reminds me, how come you slapped the drink out of Serena hand and not warn all of us?" Goku asked Bardock.

"None of your business" Bardock said.

"You're hiding something, what you know old man?" Raditz asked.

"It's not for me to say but I will say this, you two are responsible for him to have his second chance" Bardock said pointing at Vegeta and Goku as he got up and left.

"Him? Who is he talking about?" Goku asked.

"How the hell should I know" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man it's been a while since the five of us hung out huh?" Kento said sitting with Saiya, Nero, Zang and Reyoto.

"Yeah, man I can't wait for this month to be over" Reyoto said.

"You think it's bad for you? Try having twins, boy and girl and complain to me, yours is a baby just give her a box she'll be happy with it instead of the toy that would have come in it" Zang said.

"Man that pissed me off when Monica was a baby! I bought her the nicest little toy and the day it comes in she is more interested in the damn box then the 40 zenie gift I got her!" Saiya said.

"Cora at the afraid of the dark phase, hey that reminds me how did you get your son not to be afraid of the dark Nero?" Kento asked.

"Uh hello! Dark element using hero here with a dark element using child, the only thing B.J. afraid of is his vegetables!" Nero said.

"Lucky, it took a long time to get Zato to stop being afraid" Kento said.

"How about the bedwetting?" Zang asked.

"Oh Zato never did that after we potty trained him, Cora is another story, were still working on her" Kento said.

"Ugh! I know it will be hell for me and Naomi since were new at the parent thing" Reyoto said.

"Speaking of the baby, where is your daughter?" Nero asked as Reyoto pointed behind him as they looked to see Reyoto tail was rocking Rose wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Some life huh? The greatest heroes in the multiverse all chasing after their kids and going through the hell of parenthood" Kento said.

"It's not so bad there are some benefits" Nero said.

"Yeah the kids are a joy and soon they'll take over for the new kids" Zang said.

"Yeah that's right our New Time Force Heroes I think they may be greater heroes then we were" Kento said.

"I think your right" Zang said.

"These kids are no older then us and I have a feeling their first mission will happen in two years, that is the exact age that Trunks decided for us to go out and do what he trained us to do" Reyoto said.

"Heroes will always be need, years from now this school will be filled with the best the Multiverse has to offer" Saiya said.

"Hell yeah you know that's true" Zang said as they heard Rose whimpering as Reyoto tail came around his body as he took his daughter into his arms.

"Oh she getting fussy again" Reyoto said.

"Wow Reyoto for being a new parent you already got this down" Kento said.

"Well after the first twenty fail attempts you learn why they're fussy" Reyoto said putting a white rag on his shoulder then pat the baby back as she burped.

"What the towel for?" Zang asked.

"In case she throws up something nasty, I lost too many good shirts because of her" Reyoto said.

"Yeah I think I lost forty good shirts total because of Zato and Cora" Kento said.

"Try twins at the same time, at one point I had to go shirtless and shower seven times a day" Zang said.

"Man kids sure are a hand full" Kento said.

"We know" the other male Saiyans said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"HA!" Nathan yelled firing kai blasts at robot targets in the gravity room as he dodged their blasts as he kicked one unit and sent it hitting the ground.

Nathan then yelled and powered to Super Saiyan and sent all the robots crashing into the walls and exploding as Nathan panted and hit the shut off button as the red light turned off and the gravity returned to normal.

**_"Nathan"_** a deep dark voice said.

"Who said that!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan" he heard a teen voice say.

"Nathan" he heard another said.

"Show yourselves!" Nathan yelled.

"Kaiden" Nathan heard Kinac said.

"Where the hell are you!" Nathan yelled.

**_"Come to me Kaiden"_**

"SHUT UP!" Nathan yelled.

"Nathan?" Kelly said from behind the G.R. door.

"Kelly?" Nathan said as she opened the door.

"Nathan what's wrong? I could feel your kai acting up from the other side of the school.

"It's nothing" Nathan said.

"Nathan your lying, tell me what's wrong" Kelly said.

"I don't want you to worry Kelly I can handle it" Nathan said kissing her forehead as he left the G.R. as Kelly still felt concerned.

'I can't allow them to hurt my friends or Kelly, I must get stronger, we all do if not they'll come after us' Nathan thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Toying with the boy mind is something you normally don't do my lord care to explain?" Armset said.

**_"He need a little push, we must get him to come to us, if he discovers what he truly is everything I've planned will be thrown down to the darkest pits of hell, on top of that my brothers and sisters are already aware that I may have gotten free, they may try and seal me back in that infernal box!" _**Nightmare yelled.

"The box is hidden my lord I ensured that it won't be found so easily" Armset said.

**_"I would hope so the Box trapped me for centuries! Until that stupid woman Pandora released me and the world was almost mine until they sealed me back in the box! If I could I would have destroyed it the second time I was freed!"_** Nightmare yelled.

"The box cannot be destroyed by any god my lord but rest assured it's been stored somewhere no mortal or god can retrieve it from" Armset.

**_"Good, I cannot allow that box to get in the way again, but without the key they will never get anywhere" _**Nightmare said holding up the key as it got sealed in a red orb.

"Where will you keep the key?" Armset asked.

**_"I will keep it with me, I'd like to see them try and take the key from me without being infected by my dark influence"_** Nightmare said.

"There is only one who could do that" Armset said.

**_"I'd like to see Darkness try, he conceals all his power from behind that hood in fear that he may lose control of himself if he sets his true power free, Darkness is no threat to me or his chosen descendants" _**Nightmare said.

"My lord I've returned" Kinac said entering the room.

**_"Have you found it?"_** Nightmare asked.

"Yes it's being kept in the cave like you said but the sword would not budge for me" Kinac said.

**_"No matter, do not allow anyone near it's resting place the God Weapon Excalibur must remain where it was placed if that falls into their hands then this key is useless, Armset Kinac leave me be"_** Nightmare said.

"Yes my lord" Kinac and Armset said as they left the large chamber.

"So chosen a body yet parasite?" Kianc asked.

"Screw off Kinac, unlike my father I do not need a host I've learned that I can reach ultimate power by enhancing my own demonic powers" Armset said.

"I will enjoy watching you fall at their hands" Kinac said.

"We'll see who dies first" Armset said as they went down different halls.

A.N. Please Review.


	17. On the 17th Day of X-Mas

A.N. Nicolette kaiser I'm not sure what could be the problem, maybe it's your email or you or someone else created a Fanfic account with your email try hitting the **forgot password** in the login area and see if I'm right that is the only thing I can think of that is wrong with it or it maybe your email what is it? Gmail? Aol? Cox? Let me know if my first theory was right and if so you need to report it on fanfic site.

* * *

On the Seventeenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Seventeen Secret Santa's

"I hate Mondays" Brody said sitting at his table with his friends in the cafeteria.

"Why?" Zena asked.

"I just do" Brody said.

"Has anyone heard from Azumuri? We haven't seen him for a few days now" Tack said.

"He's working on a project and I swear if I end up turning into a monster again your dead Goku!" Zang growled as question marks formed over the heads of some of the guest and some of the students.

"What is he talking about?" Nathan asked.

"I'll explain later" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Moron" Zeru said.

"Idiot" Vegeta shot back.

"Spoiled brat" Zeru said.

"Old fossil"

"Midget"

"Clown"

"Insect"

"How long are they going to be at this?" Trunks asked Rotta as they watched their fathers shoot insults at each other.

"Who knows, my father is just as stubborn as yours" Rotta said.

"I think it's annoying" Akina said.

"You get used to it" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hmmmm" Nero said looking in one direction as B.J. did.

"Something wrong Nero?" Kento asked.

"Nothing, I'll be right back keep an eye on B.J. for me" Nero said leaving the table and headed outside the cafeteria as he opened as Dark Portal and went into the Realm of Darkness.

"You called Darkness?" Nero said looking around in the darkness then spotted the black hooded figure.

_"I've been looking into this current situation with Kinac and uncovered something odd" _Darkness said.

"What?" Nero asked.

_"This warrior is using demonic powers that he couldn't have gotten from Armageddon" _Darkness said.

"Who else has the power to do that?" Nero asked.

_"There is only one other creature who could have done this but it's not possible for him to be free"_ Darkness said.

"Who?" Nero asked.

_"A very long time ago there was thirteen of us, the Protectors of the Multiverse us the Gods, there was our two leaders the Devine Being the Supreme God of Life, the Being of Nightmares the Supreme God of Death, then there was us their loyal soldiers, Harmony the God of Peace and his brother Armageddon the God of Chaos they were the representatives of the Saiyan Gods._

_Bills the Egyptian God of Destruction, Wiss the God of the light, Zeus the Greek God of Thunder and the representative of the Olympian Gods, Odin the Norse God of War and Wisdom and the representative of the Norse's Gods, Ixchel the Mayan Goddess of New Born Life and the representative of the Mayan Gods, Cuetzalcoatl the Aztec God of Knowledge and representative of the Mayan Gods, Shiva the Hindu God of Transformation and the representative of the Hindu Gods, I Darkness the God of the Shadows then the thirteenth._

_We were the Multiverse protectors, each of the cultures and life we created traveled throughout the Multiverse but every time one planet shared all our cultures" _Darkness said.

"That planet was Earth?" Nero asked.

_"Yes, Earth was the one planet which all the Gods were known but known by many names but one day something horrible happened, the Being of Nightmares turned on us, he even turned some of our own against us those Gods were Hades, Loki and Armageddon then a war began, with all the Gods at war we failed to notice what was happening to the Multiverse we vowed to protect, each one of were causing our people to die, the seas were flooding the lands, the sky never stopped raining, volcanos erupted and soon we realized the Nightmare had tricked us and made us kill our own life"_ Darkness said.

"What happened?" Nero asked.

_"We couldn't kill Nightmare, without him the Multiverse would have shattered but Zeus gave us something we could use, I believe you heard of Pandora Box? The box had the power to seal away evil deities even a God so the remaining Gods went to Nightmare lair, our thirteenth took the box and took on Nightmare but something went wrong"_ Darkness said.

-Flashback-

In a land with red clouds, where it rained endless with thunder booming and tornados falling from the skies and volcanos erupted the nine Gods all stood before the massive throne where the Being of Nightmares sat in a hood.

**_"You dare challenge me you pathetic mortals!"_** Nightmare yelled.

"This conflict must end now!" Harmony yelled as Armageddon, Loki and Hades came from behind Nightmare throne.

**_"The time has come the Multiverse must shatter destroy them" _**Nightmare said as the god attacks.

During the mists of battle a young teenaged God saw Zeus struggling to fight Hades as the box was thrown from Zeus and landed in front of the young God who picked it up.

The boy then looked over to see Harmony and Armageddon collided throwing punches and kicks as Harmony grabbed Armageddon arm and threw him to the ground below.

"Hurry! You must stop him!" Harmony yelled as Armageddon tackled him into a mountain.

The young god then ran towards Nightmare as the massive god looked down at him and laughed.

**_"Be gone you whelp you are no match for my power" _**Nightmare said.

"Please Nightmare this doesn't have to be this way! Look around! Is this what you want? Too many innocent lives are dying because of this senseless conflict!"

**_"I've heard enough from you, be gone!" _**Nightmare yelled holding out his hand as the young god turned the key on the box as it glowed.

"I can't allow you to cause any more pain!" the teen yelled opening the box as a gold light began to suck Nightmare in turning into a golden tornado.

**_"NO! I shall not be locked away!" _**Nightmare yelled as he grabbed the teen leg.

_"No! Let him go!" _Darkness yelled running towards the two.

"Goodbye my brother" the teen said smiling as both the gods were sucked into the box as it locked.

"Harmony!" Ixchel yelled as all gods saw the other god was beginning to fade away.

_"Harmony! Brother stay with us!"_ Darkness said.

"Sorry, I had to kill my own brother the pain too great for me to bear, don't worry my brothers and sisters I have a plan and I have a feeling we shall met again someday" Harmony said fading away.

"What happened to Nightmare?" Odin asked.

_"He's been sealed but he took out brother with him" _Darkness said holding up the box.

"We have to get him out! We can't let him be trapped in there with all those other creatures!" Ixchel said.

"We can't, if we open the box we'll release them our brother would not want us to risk that for his shake" Zeus said.

"The box must be hidden away these beasts must never be freed again" Bills said.

_"I know where to hide it"_ Darkness said.

"I'll take the key, it's best to keep the two far away from each other" Zeus said taking the key to the box.

"Goodbye Rayten God of Hope" Ixchel said touching the box before she left.

"We must begin the rebuilding of the damage we've done, I'll inform the Devine Being of what's happened" Wiss said leaving as Darknees looked at the box in his hands.

_"I'm sorry brother"_ Darkness said disappearing.

-End of Flashback-

"So the thirteenth is the God of Hope?" Nero asked.

_"Yes he was the youngest of us all and now is trapped with that monster"_ Darkness said.

"So who is the one behind Kinac power?" Nero asked.

_"I am not sure but I do hope it's not who I believe it to be"_ Darkness said.

"If it is the Being of Nightmares does the Archangel Saiyan stand a chance against him?" Nero asked.

_"No, his power is too great, only keeping him in the box will ensure the Multiverse stays intact" _Darkness said.

"I'll let the others know" Nero said.

_"Before you go Nero I must warn you, if you see a sign that the god may have returned you must avoid him, his powers can corrupt even the purest heart"_ Darkness said.

"I will" Nero said leaving the Realm of Darkness.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Walking down a dark hall Doomsday walked down it as he stopped and looked to see Kinac leaning on a wall.

"Kinac why are you waiting for me?" Doomsday asked.

"I want to know what you're planning, what is your real plan because I don't believe that you just want to perform an experiment anymore" Kinac said.

"That is none of your damn business what I do you shouldn't stick your nose in my business I am not so forgiving like most" Doomsday said.

"I'm not afraid of you, you sad excuse of a demigod" Kinac said as Doomsday growled.

"Don't piss me off Kinac! That be an unwise move on your part!" Doomsday yelled.

"ENOUGH!" Armset yelled coming down the hall.

"What the hell do you want?" Doomsday asked.

"There will not be any conflicts in his lordship lair, you two can take it outside or you'll have me to deal with now get going! You both have something to be doing" Armset said.

"Hmph" Kinac said walking off.

"He's really starting to get on my nerves Armset" Doomsday said.

"I know he is but he won't be around for very long once things start moving along again" Armset said.

"I can't wait to be rid of that fool" Doomsday said.

"In due time Doomsday but for now just deal with it" Armset walking down a hall.

"Hmph" Doomsday said with an evil smirk as he vanished.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"The thirteenth is the God of Hope?" Zink said all the computer room with the other Senior Time Force members.

"That's what Darkness told me" Nero said.

"He's sealed away with Nightmare, but I thought Hope was freed in that Pandora Box story" Kento said.

"I guess that story was wrong" Nero said.

"This Kinac will be a problem but whoever he's serving will be a bigger problem" Bardock said.

"What should we do?" Zang asked.

"Keep up our own training and increase the kids as well" Saiya said.

"I don't think we can wait till the end of the month anymore" Serena said.

"Me neither but the last thing we want is the kids to think that they're in danger" Trunks said.

"We wait after Christmas then their training begins" Bardock said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Kaiden"_ Nathan heard his father voice say as Nathan stopped his training in the G.R. _"my son"_

"Dad?" Nathan said.

_"Remember Kaiden"_

"What do I need to remember dad?" Nathan asked.

"Nathan?" Brody said knocking the G.R.

"Dammit! Come in!" Nathan growled as Brody came in.

"What the hell got you pissed off?" Brody asked.

"It's nothing" Nathan said.

"Liar, come Nathan I'm your best friend you can tell me anything" Brody said.

"Fine! The memories are getting stronger Brody, the other day I heard Kinac voice and some other voices calling my name and now I just heard my father voice telling me to remember" Nathan said.

"Remember what?" Brody asked.

"I don't know you interrupted before I could get an answer!" Nathan said.

"Oh my bad dude" Brody said.

"Come on let's spar" Nathan said.

"Okay" Brody said.

"Do you know what the Saiyan name Kaiden means?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah I remember this one grandpa nagged me to learn this crap I think Kaiden is the Saiyan term for hope" Brody said.

"Hope? Hmmm" Nathan said as he went into fighting stance as Brody followed.

A.N. Please Review.


	18. On the 18th Day of X-Mas

On the Eighteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Eighteen Cookies for Santa

"AHHHH!" Nathan yelled powering to Super Saiyan as he blew up a set of battle units in the G.R. as he dodged a series of blasts.

"Hey Nathan" Kento said entering the G.R.

"Lookout!" Nathan yelled as blasts came at Kento who smirked as he punched the air and sent the blasts to hit each other.

"Whoa" Nathan said getting off the battle course.

"Hey Nathan you want to do something today?" Kento asked.

"Why?" Nathan asked.

"It's been a long time since we hung out and it's long overdue, so you want to hang out?" Kento asked.

"Yeah sure sounds like fun" Nathan said.

"Great! Take a shower and get dressed in Earthling clothes that you wore the other day, were heading to Earth" Kento said.

"Earth? What the hell for?" Nathan asked.

"To hang out, we train too much we need a break" Kento said.

"Okay" Nathan said taking his towel and left the G.R. as Kento followed.

Later that day Kento wore blue jeans and as button up red shirt tucked in as he put on his Time Force watch as Nathan wore the clothes he wore when he snuck out with his friends.

"Ready kid?" Kento asked as he typed on the computer.

"Sure" Nathan said as Kento hit the transport button as him and Nathan were teleported to Earth.

Nathan and Kento landed in front of the mall as Kento smiled as they walked in.

"So anything you want to do here buddy?" Kento asked.

"Not much really" Nathan said.

"Oh come on there must be something you want to do" Kento said.

"Well I guess I do want to eat at that restaurant over there, something smells really good there" Nathan said.

"Okay then!" Kento said as he stared to walked towards the restaurant.

"But Kento that place is expensive" Nathan said.

"Don't worry about it Nathan I've got way too much money in the bank its fine" Kento said.

"You're rich?" Nathan said.

"Well I wouldn't call myself rich, just financially well" Kento said.

"So you're rich?" Nathan said.

"Yes I'm rich" Kento said giving him an annoyed look.

"How?" Nathan asked.

"Well apparently my dad invested lots of money in a space bank account and since he loves his grandkids he spilt the money between Nero and I" Kento said.

"Wow your dad cool" Nathan said as Kento saw the sound look on Nathan face.

"I'm sure your father would have been way cooler than mine, trust me" Kento said.

"Are you kidding? I don't even know my own father name, or what he looks like" Nathan said.

"But from the way you talk about him he must have really loved you" Kento said.

"Yeah he did, he always held me close in his arms when I was a baby, he stop what he was doing whenever I wanted his attention and his voice was always so calming" Nathan said.

"A father voice is always calming to babies, Zato and Cora loved hearing my voice as babies all babies are like that and I bet you your father would give anything to see how great you've become" Kento said.

"Are you kidding? There's nothing great about me" Nathan said.

"Are you kidding? At age 6 you turned Super Saiya, also at that age you fused with Brody and took on Buu and even fought in the Armageddon war, you are the greatest kid I've ever had the pleasure to know Nathan, don't let anyone ever tell you you're not important because that is a damn lie" Kento said.

"Funny you remind me more of a big brother then a mentor" Nathan said.

"Really? Funny I always consider you my baby brother, I always wanted one you know" Kento said head locking Nathan and messed with his hair.

"Kento stop!" Nathan laughed.

"Okay lunch on me, my treat" Kento said releasing him.

"Sure" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Has anyone seen Nathan?" Kelly asked.

"Kento took him, something about bounding" Bardock said.

"Really? That's good to hear" Kelly said.

"Why did Kento take him?" Brody asked.

"Kento is like Nathan big brother and Kento thinks of Nathan as out little brother so he trying to cheer Nathan up with all that has happened and no one knows Nathan better than Kento" Nero said.

"Well I think it's a wonderful idea, that poor boy really needs a role model in his life" Chichi said.

"Who better than the one who took him away from his shit life and made him into the hero he will someday become" Bardock said.

'Tora my friend you will be the proudest' Bardock thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"AHHH!" Kento said as he patted his belly as Nathan chuckled and used a toothpick to pick some food from his teeth as people watch in horror they witnessed and stated at the mountain of plates on the table.

"That was delicious" Nathan said.

"I know! Let's go work all this extra energy we have now" Kento said.

"Sounds good to me" Nathan said.

Later that day Nathan and Kento landed in a opened canyon as Kento glanced around.

"This looks like a good place to spar" Kento said.

"Looks good to me" Nathan said powering to Super Saiyan as Kento power to his Super Saiyan form.

"Don't go easy on me Kento" Nathan said going into battled stance.

"You know if I did that I'd win in a few seconds" Kento said.

"Fine hold back a little" Nathan said.

"That I can do" Kento said going into his battle stance.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII  
Deep in Nightmare base Kinac made his way down a hall as he spotted Doomsday coming down the other end of the hall.

The two then walked past each other as Kinac stopped and looked back at the walking Doomsday.

"Doomsday" Kianc said as the demon stopped.

"What?" Doomsday growled.

"Who more powerful? You or Armset?" Kinac asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Doomsday asked.

"Just answer the damn question" Kinac said.

"My power exceeds his but his skills advance my own but overall I'm the strongest" Doomsday said.

"Fight me" Kinac said.

"Excuse me?" Doomsday said turning around.

"I said 'fight me' unless you're scared" Kinac said.

"You are pushing my patience's you witless mortal challenging me will be a mistake you will live to regret" Doomsday said.

"Prove it" Kinac said.

"RGH!" Doomsday growled as he held up his hand as his eyes glowed red and Kinac was went crashing through several walls as he hit outside threw the dark valley as he slid on the ground and glared up at Doomsday who floated down a few feet away from him.

"Was that your best shot?" Kinac said as Doomsday disappeared then Kinac has hit hard in the gut as he coughed blood as Doomsday slammed his knee into his gut again then punched him a few feet away.

Kinac then growled as he went to grab his weapon and felt it was gone and looked up to see Doomsday holding it.

"Uh ah, no weapons allowed" Doomsday said.

"Fine!" Kinac growled as he formed two red kai balls in his hands and shot them at Doomsday as the demon teleported away and appeared in front of Kinac as he grabbed his neck and slammed him into the nearest boulder and punched him in the gut.

"Next time you challenge me know who you're dealing with" Doomsday said throwing him to the ground.

Kinac then growled and punched Doomsday across the face as the teen smirked and hit Kinac with a kai blast and sent him flying back as Kinac lay on the ground.

"I've had enough of you" Doomsday said forming a kai ball as a Shadow Tentacle grabbed Doomsday arm and made him launch the blast in the air.

"Enough! You have no power to destroy him! As the lord orders it he stays, now leave Doomsday! You have a job to do" Armset said.

"Hmph looks like you live another day" Doomsday said disappearing.

"That was stupid of you to fight him" Armset said crossing his arms and looking down at Kianc as his eyes glowed from under hood and Kinac injuries healed.

"I had to know who was truly the strongest, I must get stronger" Kinac said getting up.

"Next time don't be stupid and challenge him again, next time I won't be there to stop him from blowing you up into oblivion" Armset said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Damn!" Nathan panted as he powered down.

"You did well Nathan, you're getting stronger" Kento said powering down.

"But not strong enough yet" Nathan said.

"Trust me you will, now let's go we should head back to the castle" Kento said.

"Okay" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Deep in the Underworld Darkness made his way down a river of souls as he spotted who he was meeting at the other side of the river as the bone made boat stopped and Darkness stepped out.

_"Hades long time no see, have you been a good boy since Zeus made you the Lord of the Dead?"_ Darkness asked.

Hades looked to be a young man in his twenties with spiky jet black hair, wore a black shirt and pants, already getting used to the new century style of clothing.

"Oh yes I just love listening to souls begging for me to give them a second chance when I have no power to do so" Hades said sarcastically.

_"I've heard from Zeus that you've been redeeming yourself after the war"_ Darkness said.

"Yes, it seems that Nightmare spell wore off I can't say the same for Loki" Hades said.

_"I also heard that you took a wife a few millenniums ago"_ Darkness said.

"Yes I believe you know my wife Persephone" Hades said.

_"I also heard that you kidnapped her when you first met"_ Hades said.

"So?" Hades said.

_"I'm surprised that she can even stand you"_ Darkness said as they both looked when they saw Hades wife come down some stairs in a white dress as she fixed her long brown hair.

"One could say you learn to love, Hades is not so bad" Persephone said.

_"Well congratulations on your happiness, now I came here for something very important"_ Darkness said.

"You wish to see the Box" Hades said.

_"Yes, I need to confirm if my suspicions are wrong"_ Darkness said.

"Come this way" Hades said as Darkness followed him down a dark tunnel.

_"So any children?"_ Darkness asked.

"We've tried but we've recently been blessed, our son is visiting his grandmother" Hades said rolling his eyes.

_"Don't tell me you and Demeter are still at each other throats?"_ Darkness said.

"That woman still holds a grudge that I tricked her daughter to eat a few pomegranate seeds" Hades said.

_"Wouldn't you if your daughter was kidnaped, forced to marry a man she barely knows and be forced to live here six months during the winter and six months during the spring"_ Darkness said.

"Don't act like your pure Darkness, you've done some sinful things in your past" Hades said.

_"Which is why you see me as I am today"_ Darkness said.

"Why do you fear it? You made one mistake Darkness why hide your true self from the world?" Hades asked.

_"I will not allow myself to make the same mistake twice, I couldn't handle my own powers and I ended up destroying a city, I will not allow anyone to be harmed by that again" _Darkness said.

"But it's been a few millenniums you're in full control of it now" Hades said.

_"I will not risk it, I vowed that I would not unleash my true power unless I have no choice"_ Darkness said as they reach a massive door as Hades punched he door and it opened as they saw a glowing white light coming down from the roof and onto a pedestal where they saw nothing on it.

"It's gone!" Hades yelled.

_"How! You're the Lord of Dead! How the hell did someone get in here without us sensing it!"_ Darkness yelled.

"I don't know! No being should have been able to enter here without us knowing, then it is true, he has returned the box is gone" Hades said.

_"No I must see Zeus if the key is still with him then the box is in the hands of someone we must stop" _Darkness said.

"He hid the key in Rayten Temple it's protected by the most powerful magic we Gods and conger up if the key is gone someone with the power of a god tool the box and the key" Hades said.

_"Who has such power?"_ Darkness asked.

"We'll see in time, I will inform the other Dark Gods of our discovery" Hades said.

_"Get to it then, I'll return soon"_ Darkness said leaving the Underworld.

Darkness then found himself in a dark cave as he approached a crumpling temple as he snapped his fingers and torches lit up as he entered the temple.

Darkness then approached a massive box as he touched it lid as he heard voices from his past.

-Flashback-

The hood Darkness stood in the shadows as he watched the young god only six years old play in the long grass.

"Do you think I'll be a great god?" Rayten asked.

_"Why do you ask?"_ Darkness asked.

"I want the mortals to like me, how am I opposed to get them to like me? Everyone else got it so easy, Aphrodite is practically worshiped by them, all the other gods even have temples built for them" Rayten said.

_"My brother listen, being a god isn't about being adored it is our job to protect the mortals I am feared by most but I don't hold a grudge, my job is to bring dark to the worlds to help keep the balance to the multiverse, I only have one temple and it's full of cultists, listen Rayten just be yourself and do what you were created to do, bring Hope to mortals when all seems lost" _

"But how do I do that?" Rayten asked.

_"You will know it time"_ he said ruffling Rayten hair.

-End of Flashback-

_"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you brother"_ Darkness said as he pushed open the chest and gasped to see the key gone.

"It's true! I must gather the other" Darkness said.

A.N. Please Review.


	19. On the 19th Day of X-Mas

On the Nineteenth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Nineteen Mistletoe Kissing

Darkness walked into a large dark room as he took as seat of one of the many black thrones.

"Long time no see, Darkness" Darkness heard a woman said as he looked over to see Nyx the Greek God of Nighttime.

The goddess was dressed in the normal Geek attire with a black toga and her long black hair hanging behind her.

_"Nyx it has indeed been a long time"_ Darkness said as Byx approached his throne.

"Why do you hid your face, it's been so long since I've seen it" Nyx said.

_"I cannot allow myself to let my powers to destroy, I vowed to protect the mortals like we all have, I cannot repeat my actions twice"_ Darkness said.

"I loved the way you looked before there was nothing wrong with you, you made one mistake love" Nyx said touching the side of face hidden in his hood as his hand touched over hers.

"Do you two want this room to yourselves?" Xamanek the Mayan God of the Dark said entering the room and taking his seat.

_"Brother, I see you all got my message"_ Darkness said.

"Of course we did, we are all the gods of Darkness" Nephthys the Egyptian Goddess of the Night said entering the room and taking her eat.

"But it's not like you to summon us so suddenly saying it's urgent, I had to stop my work for today just to show up" Metztli the Aztec God of the Moon and Night said taking his seat.

"It's rare to hear from our leader but even rarer for you to call a meeting we usually wait till the lunar eclipse for meetings" Ratri the Hindu Goddess of Darkness said taking her seat.

"We must really talk to Xan about this meeting room, just because were all Gods of Darkness doesn't mean we have to meet in such an evil looking place" Nott the Norse Goddess of Darkness said taking her seat.

"If you have a problem with it you try making a room like this that can't be detected by other without us knowing" Xan the Saiyan God of the Full Moon said taking his seat as his tail hung off his chair.

"It seems were all here" Nyx said taking her seat.

_"My brothers and sisters it seem that I have failed you as your leader, Pandora Box and the key has been stolen"_ Darkness said as everyone in the room gasped.

"What do you mean they've been stolen!" Xan yelled.

_"Someone or something was able to get the box and key without me detecting it, I fear Nightmare will return"_ Darkness said.

"Oh no! We can't last another war like before Darkness!" Nephthys said.

_"I know, that's why I've brought you here before I inform the higher ups I must ask all of you to reopen your Realms of Darkness, I must have access to all our universes so I can monitor for unwelcome access in our realms"_ Darkness said.

"You don't have to ask me twice" Xan said.

"Darkness what of the boy? Is he safe?" Ratri asked.

_"He is fine the father and I are both looking after him but now I must ask all you to keep close attention as well the boy cannot defend himself yet and as his protectors we must ensure his safety over our own"_ Darkness said.

"He's not ready for this, if Nightmare back he'll sense the boy power and have someone to go after him" Nyx said.

"If that does happen I may have no choice but to take maters to the next level" Darkness said.

"You're not actually suggesting that you will unleash your true power?" Xan said.

_"I fear I will have no choice"_ Darkness said.

"Are you insane! Have you forgotten what happened last time!" Metztli yelled.

_"You don't think that I know that!"_ Darkness yelled as the darkness around them shook, _"I know the risks to it! I have not forgotten nor will I ever!"_

"What's the plan Darkness?" Nott asked.

_"Reopen the Realms of Darkness, watch over the boy and keep an eye out for any suspicious disturbances in the multiverse, now go I must summon the higher up to inform them of my intentions and what I've discovered"_ Darkness said.

"Very well" Xan said as all the Gods and Goddess of Darkness began to vanish leaving Nyx with Darkness.

"Dark?" Nyx said using his nickname.

_"You should go Nyx I fear I have much work planned ahead of me"_ Darkness said.

"Please Dark be careful" she said reaching into his hood to touch his face as he touched her face.

_"Why do you insist on trying to get close to me?"_ Darkness asked.

"Even you shouldn't be alone Darkness you've been like that for far too long" Nyx said.

_"It must be that way to ensure others protection" _Darkness said.

"I heard the other higher ups have been on your case about taking a bride since you're the only one among them who hasn't taken one" Nyx said.

_"They can't force me and I will at my own time at my own will" _Darkness said.

"You're so stubborn" Nyx said.

_"It's just the way I was made"_ Darkness said.

"I never said I didn't like it" Nyx said reaching into his hood to pull his head down to her as they shared a kiss.

_"I must go, be safe Nyx"_ Darkness said holding her hand as he let it go as he disappeared into the Shadows.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Five more days till Christmas!" B.J. cheered as he jumped up and down on his father bed as Nero groaned and pulled a pillow over his head.

"Yeah but it's not Christmas so let your father sleep!" Nero said.

"Get up you lazy bum!" B.J. said.

"They said 'have kids they're a joy' oh that was such a lie! I want to kill whoever said that" Nero mumbled.

"What you say daddy?" B.J. asked.

"Nothing, I'm up go get dressed so we can met the others for breakfast" Nero said.

"Okay daddy!" B.J. running out of the room.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII III

"Morning everyone!" B.J. said running into the cafeteria.

"Morning B.J. where's your dad?" Kento asked.

"Present" Nero said walking in as the adults looked to see Nero looked like he didn't get any sleep.

"Hey brother are you okay?" Kento asked.

"I feel peachy" Nero said bitterly.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" Reyoto said.

"Shove it, Raditz clone!" Nero growled.

"Whoa! Okay Nero what's up?" Bardock asked.

"Ugh! I had that dream again" Nero said hitting his head on the table.

"Oh man, not that one" Kento said.

"What dream?" May asked.

"A while back after B.J. first birthday Nero been having one dream and it is always the same" Kento said.

"About what?" Saiya asked.

"It's always the same, I wake up to hear B.J. screams him calling for me, I then run as fast as I can to his room and then when I open the door to see him! I see the Master with my son I try to attack but end up being thrown back and watch the Master take my son into the darkness as I hear B.J. screaming for me to save him, then I wake up and spend the rest of the night unable to fall back to sleep" Nero said.

"What a horrible dream" Naomi said.

"I never let B.J. know about them because the last thing I want is for him to have nightmares about that bastard" Nero said.

"Gives me chills to this day remembering that parasite!" Serena said.

"Even though he gone his laugh still haunts our dreams" Reyoto said.

"Armageddon is just a bad" Ally said.

"My son is the most important thing to me, the last thing I want is for him to fall into harm's way from people like Armageddon and the Master" Nero said.

"You can't always be there to protect him Nero, right now all he needs is you to train him to defend himself in the future" Kento said.

"I know but it still scares me thinking that he'll always be a target" Nero said.

"A target for who?" Raditz asked.

"His power exceeds my own, Darkness believes his power may even exceeds as well making him a target for those who would want to use his powers for their own evil purposes" Nero said.

"How is that possible that a child power may exceed a god?" Bardock asked.

"I'm not sure, I think Darkness may be wrong but I defiantly know Darkness is holding back his own powers so Darkness may be stronger then we think" Nero said.

"How do you know?" Serena asked.

"Didn't you notice? Darkness power he conceals it all, that's why he hides in that hood he only let's out some power but he's hold way more than that" Nero said.

"I wonder what he really looks like" Naomi said.

"From what I know, Darkness hood never been taken off, in every legend and artifact that is based off him he always hidden in that hood" Zink said.

"I bet you he looks like a monster" Zang said.

"No way, I think there might be nothing under that hood but darkness" Reyoto said.

"Maybe he's disfigured or something" Ally said.

_"Actually all of you are far off" _Darkness said standing at the end of their table as all their eyes widen just noticing him.

"LORD DARKNESS! I am so sorry!" Nero said.

_"It's fine, there is nothing wrong with being curious to what I look like"_ Darkness said.

"So will you show us?" May asked.

_"No"_ Darkness said.

"Then why tell us we were wrong?" Kento asked.

_"To keep you guessing I love watching how desperate you mortals get trying to find out what I look like"_ Darkness said as the heroes gave him an annoyed look.

"Not cool Darkness" Nero said as Darkness chuckled.

"What brings you here Darkness?" Bardock asked.

_"I wish to speak with you all somewhere private"_ Darkness said as Trunks noticed the Teen students glancing their way.

"This way" Trunks said as all the Time Force seniors followed Trunks and Darkness out if the cafeteria.

"Guys we have to know what they're talking about!" Nathan whispered.

"I know! Guys follow me!" Brody said.

Soon all the teens students stood in Brody room as they all watch Brody typing fast on a computer hacking past the school security system.

"How are you doing that?" Zena asked.

"Oh please, my father and grandmother are genius do you think that would pass down to me, I can hack anything so watch and be amazed!" Brody said hitting the enter key as an image came on as they watch all the Time Force seniors enter the computer room.

"Wow! Brody you just earned a new level of respect from me" Hunter said.

"Thank you now be quite I'll turn up the volume" Brody said.

"What do you know Darkness?" Kento asked.

"I am not positive yet but as you recall Nero I told you about Pandora Box and who is sealed inside" Darkness said.

"Yes they all know" Nero said.

_"Well we the gods hid the key and the box far away from each other but it seems someone has stolen them both"_ Darkness said.

"Wait that god could be back! Is he really stronger than Armageddon?" Zang asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Armageddon!" Nathan growled.

"A stronger god!" Brody said as the teen students leaned in towards the screen,

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Yes, he was the one who turned Armageddon against us, but until it's be confirmed I must ask you all to be prepared, Nightmare is no foe any of you had ever faced"_ Darkness said.

"A Supreme God huh? Is he even consider that anymore?" Bardock asked.

_"No, he changed his title to the Supreme Demon God when he betrayed us"_ Darkness said.

"This is so scary, the kids may be in danger again" Naomi said holding onto Rose close to her chest as Reyoto put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

_"Until it's been confirmed I want all of you to increase your training and that of the new students, they may be in danger especially since they're after Nathan"_ Darkness said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Me?" Nathan said.

"What the hell are they keeping from us?" Freeze asked.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wait who after Nathan?" Serena asked.

"I have reason to believe that whoever Kinac is working for is the one who order him to kill Nathan, Nathan is a descendant of one of the gods, I'm just not sure which one but Nathan is one of the keys that will make the New Time Force Heroes true heroes one day" Darkness said as his hood glanced at the screen where the kids were watching as the screen turned off on Brody.

"NO! I just got shut down by a god!" Brody yelled trying to get back the picture.

"Darkness knew we were watching" Cody said.

"He wanted us to hear that, he actually thinks we can be heroes" Nathan said crossing his arms and leaning a wall.

"It's your call Nathan, Darkness clearly believes you can be a great leader so what do you want to do?" Marron asked as all the teens looked to Nathan.

"We train, we will all get stronger everyone must reach their ultimate level in power we can't let Kento and the others down we must become the heroes we are all destined to be" Nathan said as his friends smiled as Nathan held his hand out, "this is your chance to back out now, if you're in you put your down hand in and if you're out you can leave"

All his new friends then began place their hands in the center as their eyes widen to see the center of their hands glow red and X tattoos began to form on their right arms.

"Hey! This is just like Kento and the other!" Brody said touching the X.

"This was the key that gave them the power to defeat Armageddon.

"Something tells me a god is behind this new mark" Crate said.

"Man, I want a butterfly tattoo to be my first not an X" Molly said.

"Well clearly whatever god did this he believes we can be the heroes everyone believes we can be" Hunter said.

"Then I guess it's official we will be the New Time Force Heroes and stop whoever is planning to upset the multiverse" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_"What is this?"_** Nightmare said looking in one direction.

"What is it my lord?" Kianc asked.

**_"I sense something change in the multiverse, hmph it looks like the brats have discovered their purpose"_** Nightmare said.

"What do you wish to do now my lord?" Kinac asked.

**_"Nothing, let them play the heroes for now my revenge will be even sweeter when those brats die at my hands"_** Nightmare said.

"Yes my lord" Kinac said as Armset and Doomsday entered the room.

"I am nearly complete with my plans my lord" Doomsday said.

**_"Very good get to it as soon as you can our time of waiting has ended"_** Nightmare said holding a 3D Multiverse map diagram in his hand as he crushed it.

A.N. Please Review.


	20. On the 20th Day of X-Mas

(A.N. Just to put it out in the open whenever a god in the future addresses other gods or goddess as brothers and sisters it doesn't always mean they're related it a poitlet way to address each other. Okay with that said enjoy!)

On the Twentieth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty Verbal Warnings

The next morning Kento and the other Senior Time Force member woke to watch the most surprising thing any of them ever seen.

In the open training fields they watch all the new student train harder than they ever saw them trying to go above their current status.

"What's with the sudden chance in training?" Zang asked.

"Don't know, the kids all got up and started to train way before anyone was awake, I've never seen them train this hard" Nero said.

"Hmmm? What that on Nathan arm?" Reyoto asked as they watched Nathan block Brody attacks as they saw the X tattoo.

"What the hell!" Kento said as he looked at his as the others did.

"They all have it! Look!" Naomi said as they all saw each of the teen students had the tattoo on their arms.

"How is that possible?" Bardock asked.

"Oh I know who could be behind this! Darkness! Where are you!" Nero yelled as Darkness began to rise from Nero shadow.

_"What? I have important duties to do as a god as you all know"_ Darkness said crossing his arms.

"Explain how those kids got the X tattoo on their arms?" Nero said.

_"What? You think I have the power to activate their hidden potentials? Sorry I can only do that for dark using warriors this is the work of another god"_ Darkness said.

"Who?" Saiya asked.

_"How the hell should I know? I can't just determine which god does what this could be any one of them" _Darkness said.

"Well your unhelpful" Naomi said.

_"Sorry but it's not my duty to watch over everything that is the duty of another set of Gods and Goddess"_ Darkness said.

"Set?" Nero said.

_"Yes, I'm not the only God of the Shadows, there is eight of us to be exact, I am the leader of the Order of the Shadows, the Gods and Goddess of Darkness"_ he said.

"So wait for each culture there is more than one God who shares a similar duty with other gods from other cultures?" Zink said.

_"Correct, did you think that there were only a few Gods in all protecting the multiverse? No there is close to fifty of us now"_ Darkness said.

"Wow that is a lot of gods" Kento said.

_"Yes but there are only Two Supreme Gods the Devine Being and the Being of Nightmares, we lower god can easily be destroyed like Armageddon was and the balance will remain unharmed but if one of the two majors are taken out the multiverse would shatter"_ Darkness said.

"So instead of destroying Nightmare you sealed him in the box to prevent the multiverse from shattering" Tsumuri said.

_"Correct"_ Darkness said.

"Was the Master a God?" Nero asked.

_"No, I created him so that he may someday take my place if I am ever struck down but as you already know the Master abused his powers and tried to control the multiverse for himself, then all you came along and you know the rest" _Darkness said.

"Which god do you think may be behind this?" Nero asked looking out at the kids.

"If I were to guess I'd say this may be Harmony work" Darkness said.

"Harmony alive?" Saiya asked.

_"It seem he took a gamble when he spread his power to all of you and in the end that brought him back, Harmony is making up for his lost time in the Realm of the Gods"_ Darkness said.

"And Armageddon?" Bardock asked.

_"Gone from existences, when a god dies their soul does not go to the Underworld or Otherworld"_ Darkness said.

"Wait what's the difference between the two?" Bash asked.

_"In Otherworld you either end out leaving happy or sent to hell but for those rare case Yema will send 'special' individuals to the Underworld where Hades decided their fate, in the Underworld you soul is stuck their forever while in Otherworld you will be reborn in due time, Hades deals with the more difficult beings, Yema and Hades are always working hard to help keep the balance between life and death, you should have seen how angry they were when that rift set the dead free when that Janemba demon was created" _Darkness said.

"I bet it took forever for Hades and Yema to re-judge every being that was forced back" Kento said.

_"Indeed it was but lucky for them they kept records of each individual and knew where they would send them"_ Darkness said.

"Isn't hell ruled by someone?" Nero asked.

_"Originally it was by Nightmare who kept all those in order but with him gone we the gods left hell as an endless void none can escape"_ Darkness said.

"Well that's good to know" Reyoto said.

_"I must go if you are done asking questions"_ Darkness said.

"Yes, sorry for bothering your Darkness" Nero said.

_"Sure"_ Darkness said sinking into Nero shadow and vanishing.

"It's croppy how he does that, how do we know he's gone?" Serena asked.

"You don't, but I do and he's gone" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Come on Brody!" Nathan panted in Super Saiyan.

"Hey give me a break I can't just snap my fingers and power to level two in a day, your still level one too anyway" Brody panted in Super Saiyan.

"Okay again!" Nathan said.

"Okay then!" Brody said as they both yelled and charged at each other as they collided fists and began attacking and blocking each other attacks with lighting fast moves.

"Look at them go" Hunter panted.

"Yeah and they're level one, wait till they reach 4" Cody said.

"Yeah that power will be insane" Marron said.

"Their fusion will be crazy when they reach level 4, I wonder if their hair will be all red or still be a mix of both" Crate said.

"That is a good question" Buu Jr. said.

"Too bad we won't know for a long time" Freeze said.

"You never know it may be sooner than we think" Ice said.

"Maybe" Hunter said crossing his arms.

"I think they can do it, Brody and Nathan are going to be our leaders I trust that they'll be great leaders" Kelly said.

"I just hope they can do the job right" Zena said.

"They will they just need out support and we must trust their judgment" Kelly said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkness walked into a large white room in the Realm of the Gods as he headed towards large golden doors and pushed them opened as he approached a man with his back to him as the man looked down to the clouds below on the balcony he stood on.

The man had short brown hair, looked to be in his later twenties, wore a gold toga and looked down at the clouds as Darkness approached.

"Darkness, my brother it's been a long time I knew you'd be coming" Apollo said not looking away from what he was watching as Darkness stood next to him.

_"Do you or the other Gods of Light see anything, you all have been known to see everything but fail to inform others"_ Darkness said.

"That's because no one ever ask but in this case I've seen quite a few disturbing things I'll start with the more recent event, the source to those children new power being unlocked was not by any god in the realm" Apollo said.

_"How is that possible? Who else?"_ Darkness said.

"It was a work by a god that I know but he doesn't want us to know who he is, his power is very powerful but his intentions are not evil he's been watching the children as I have" Apollo said.

_"A powerful god? The Devine Being perhaps?" _Darkness said.

"I would know if it was him but in this case the Devine One is not the source to this recent power given to children" Apollo said.

_"What is the other information that you know?"_ Darkness asked.

"Pandora Box and the key to the box were stolen at the same time on the same day four years ago" Apollo said.

_"And you didn't tell anyone!"_ Darkness yelled.

"It's by who that confused me, it would appear they were stolen by Demi-Gods" Apollo said.

_"What?"_ Darkness said.

"Two children on the same day at the same time was able to take the box and key without any other god sensing it being taken but I watched and it seems the boys were taking order from a goddess" Apollo said.

_"Someone in the Realm has betrayed us?"_ Darkness asked.

"Yes but the woman didn't speak or reveal her hood so I could not identify her, have informed my brothers and sister of the Guild of Light and they are keeping an eye on every goddess, I didn't tell anyone because if the goddess learns that we discovered her crime she would go into hiding" Apollo said.

_"That was smart of you Apollo, let me know when you discover anything I must ask the rest of my higher up brothers and sister to meet with me, they must know that Nightmare may have returned"_ Darkness said.

"I will brother, be careful darker forces are at work this time and if Nightmare has returned the multiverse cannot survive a second War of the Gods" Apollo said.

_"I know"_ Darkness said leaving.

Walking into the main hall of the Realm of Gods Darkness stopped when he noticed Harmony leaning on a support beam as Darkness approached.

"Has brother Apollo told you what he's learned?" Harmony asked.

_"Yes, someone among us is a traitor"_ Darkness said.

"Whoever she is we must watch out backs brother were not dealing with just a threat of another war again, the balance of the multiverse rest in our hands and one more war will destroy it for good" Harmony said.

_"I know but what do you want to do now brother?"_ Darkness asked.

"Stay quite we'll let the Guild of Light keep an eye on all the Goddess one of our sisters has dark intentions in her heart and whoever these new Demi-Gods are their power can be undetected by us and the watchmen of the Realm" Harmony said.

_"No Demi-God as ever had such power to be undetected by anyone"_ Darkness said.

"I find this disturbing as well, I'll keep an eye out for these two Demi-Gods, you watch over the Time Force children I fear you may be the only one with the power to defend them when their teacher cannot" Harmony said.

_"But brother you know what that means if I am forced to do that"_ Darkness said.

"I have faith in your brother, I know you can control it now just don't fear it" Harmony said touching Darkness shoulder and walking away.

_"Don't fear it? I'm afraid of my own darkness?"_ Darkness aid looking at his hands.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Doomsday! Doomsday!" Armset yelled as he walked down a hall as Doomsday entered the room.

"What?" Doomsday said.

"Where is it?" Armset said.

"Where is what?" Doomsday said.

"You know damn well what I mean, now hand it over" Armset said.

"Why of course Prince Armset" Doomsday said sarcastically and rolling his eyes.

"Roll your eyes at me again Doomsday I dare you!" Armset growled.

"I don't see what the big deal, it's a stupid gem I couldn't even find any sufficient use for it" Doomsday said pulling a red gem from his pocket as Armset snatched it.

"To you it doesn't for me it's a backup plan when everyone else's plans backfires in their faces" Armset said.

"What makes you think the lord plan will backfire?" Doomsday asked.

"It's just a precaution, I hate for history to repeat my father never truly took the time to fully understand the power these gems possess" Armset said.

"And what would that be?" Doomsday asked.

"Oh all in good time Doomsday you just go on with your plan and I will go on with mine" Armset said as he began to walk away.

"What plans do you have?" Doomsday said.

"That secret stays with me my dear Doomsday" Armset said disappearing.

"Hmph it looks like the Prince has dark intentions of his own, it looks like I'll have to keep an eye on him" Doomsday said disappearing.

A.N. Please Review.


	21. On the 21st Day of X-Mas

On the Twenty-First Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty-One of Vegeta's Insults

"I swear Goku you owe me big time!" Azumuri growled as he stared at an hourglass with glowing eye as his hands glowed pointing at the hourglass.

"He could have wait four more years but no! They had to be used now! These ones I'm making to be used every Christmas but turns back to stone afterwards!" Azumuri growled.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII 

"Okay Goku talk! Azumuri been locked in that room for six days! What is he doing in there!" Kento growled as all the Senior Time Force member surrounded him as he feed Kolby.

"It's not for me to say! I thought you guys stopped bugging me about that" Goku said.

"Yeah a few days ago! It's been nearly a week! What the hell is he doing in there!" Tsumuri asked.

"Dad can you please give me a hand?" Goku asked Bardock.

"Sorry son, your idea you suffer the consequences" Goku said.

"That's it get the needle!" Kento yelled as Nero and Reyoto grabbed Goku arms as Serena took Kolby.

"No! Not needles! Come on guys! I can't tell!" Goku yelled trying to break free.

"Will you all stop torturing him damn, I'm gone for a few days and you guy are threating to give Goku a shot" Azumuri entering the room looking tired.

"Azumuri! What have you been up to!?" Tsumuri asked.

"Sorry brother I am not obligated to tell but! Goku I swear you better not ask me for another thing again!" Azumuri growled pointing a finger in Goku face.

"So is it ready?" Goku asked.

"YES!" Azumuri growled as he took Kolby.

"Azumuri you looked like you've been missing out on sleep" Tsumuri said.

"I have! Six days Goku! Six days! Never asked me again! They'll be ready Christmas day so no one bug me if they don't want me to banish them to the third demission!" Azumuri growled.

"Damn Goku! What the hell did you ask him to do?" Kento asked.

"Sorry it's a surprise!" Goku said with the famous Son grin on his face.

"I am sorry for missing your magic lessons Crate, here read this" Azumuri said dropping the biggest and heaviest looking book any of them have ever seen as it hit the table with a loud thud and Crate and the other teens at the table stared at the book wide eyed.

"That's a spell book!" Crate said.

"Yep! Now if you will al excuse me, I'll be sleeping for the next three days!" Azumuri growled as Kolby waved goodbye to everyone in the room as everyone watched Azumuri leave the room.

"Wow Azumuri is aggressive when he gets no sleep" Sledge said.

"Any sane person would be if they were up for six days! What the hell was he doing Goku?" Tsumuri asked.

"Sorry! Not telling!" Goku said.

"We will find out Goku, one way or another" Frost said.

"Good luck" Goku said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"GOD DAMN!" Crate yelled as he carried the heavy book.

"What kind of spell book it this!" Tack yelled trying to help Crate carry it.

"Well whatever it is it must be important if I can't carry it!" Crate said.

"If you study this thing page to page you will become as powerful Azumuri" Kelly said.

"I hope so! Man this is not a book! It's a cinderblock!" Crate grunted.

"Well Crate while you study that, cinder-book the other and I will train" Nathan said.

"Okay" Crate said setting the book down and opened the first page, "oh great I have to translate" Crate said sarcastically.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Okay B.J. today lesson is going to be very difficult and may even be scary at first but I want you to try and be brave and if it gets to scary we'll stop" Nero said.

"Okay daddy" B.J. said.

"This lesson is on Shadow Saiyan level one" Nero said.

"I know that one! It's like Nathan Super Saiyan" B.J. said.

"Almost, our forms does nothing but give our hair a glow and turn our eyes red but the power is equivalent to Super Saiyan" Nero said powering to Shadow Saiyan 1 to demonstrate.

"How do you do it daddy?" B.J. asked.

"You need to take that dark power inside you and make it grow, contain it to that it evolves and then you got your Shadow Saiyan 1 form" Nero said.

"Okay daddy" B.J. said as he began concentrating as he felt the darkness building as he felt it getting cold.

"Daddy?" B.J. said.

"It's okay son I'm right here just keep concentrating" Nero said as B.J. began to hear voices.

"Daddy what are those voices?" B.J. asked.

"Just ignore them B.J. they're the souls of darkness they can't hurt you just ignore them your so close" Nero said.

_"Son of Nero" _a voice hissed.

_"Come play with us child"_

_"Yes come play"_

"Daddy?" B.J. said starting to shake.

**_"Come play child we've waited a long time for you"_** the Master voice said.

"Daddy!" B.J. cried running into his father arms.

"Shhhh it's alright, you were not ready, it's okay we won't do this again till you're ready" Nero said rubbing his son back.

_"He would have done it if he hadn't heard 'his' voice"_ Darkness said lifting from Nero shadow.

"The last thing I want is for that parasite to haunt his dreams, can't you get rid of that voice?" Nero asked.

_"No, it's nothing but a dark memory once B.J. get the courage to face the voices he'll become a Shadow Saiyan"_ Darkness said.

"That may take a long time" Nero said.

_"Maybe not, all he needs is you to guide him and to give him the courage he'll need"_ Darkness said.

"Any word on the box?" Nero asked.

_"Nothing yet, we're keeping an eye out for its thieves but more importantly the one leading them"_ Darkness said.

"Thanks, let us know if something comes up" Nero said.

_"I will"_ Darkness said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**_"The God of Hope, what a fool he was"_** Nightmare said from his throne.

"What became of him my lord?" Kinac asked leaning on a nearby wall.

**_"That is none of your concern the God of Hope been dealt with and isn't going anywhere anytime soon"_** Nightmare said.

"Why not destroy him?" Kianc asked.

**_"I've tried while I was imprisoned with him, something kept me from harming his little head! Some form of magic but with us both free he won't be a problem, I made sure of that"_**Nightmare said.

"You mean I made sure of that" a woman said as Kinac looked to see a hooded woman enter the chamber.

**_"Ah! My queen what news do you bring?"_** Nightmare asked.

"Those air heads in the Realm are not even close to discovering who stole the box let alone if you have truly returned" the woman said.

**_"Ah ha ha how sad indeed, the Realm of the Gods has always been a sacred place but soon it will fall apart and the multiverse will shatter and the long question shall be answered"_** Nightmare said.

"Who is the true creator of you and your brother, the Supreme Gods" Kinac said.

**_"The Almighty One, we the gods have always referred to this being as this and I have always questioned my existences while my brother rather create the multiverse and the mortals, the theory we the gods came up with is if that the multiverse shattered this being would show himself, but this theory was dismissed when I wanted to prove it I was once so close to discovering the true till that little wretch locked me in that infernal box! Well no more the time has come I shall learn the true answer and this time no mortal or god shall stop me"_** Nightmare said.

"I must go, can't have those Gods of Light getting suspicious they've been keeping an eye on all the goddess" the woman said.

"How did you manage to give them the slip?" Armset asked entering the room with Doomsday.

"I have my way children don't you worry about that, they will remain clueless until I decide to reveal the truth" the woman said.

**_"Get going then my queen, we must ensure that the others remain in the dark for a little bit longer"_** Nightmare said.

"Of course" the woman said leaving.

"I don't trust her" Kinac said.

"She fine but she is just as bad as Loki was my lord can we trust her to keep her mouth shut?" Doomsday asked.

**_"Of course, we've been planning this for a long time my dear children there is too much on the line for her to slipup I made sure there are no mistakes this time around"_** Nightmare said.

"Are you sure? All it took was one meddling rat and the plan was ruined" Armset said.

**_"Without the box they cannot do anything and it will take too long for another to be created, those underlings shall all suffer a far worse fate then the one they set me too"_** Nightmare said as Armset and Doomsday glanced at each other than at Kinac.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkness made his way down a long stone bridge as he approached the kingdom of the Norse Gods as Odin waited for him outside the gates.

"Brother what brings you here to my kingdom?" Odin asked.

_"I wish for your permission to speak with your son"_ Darkness said.

"Why do you wish to see him?" Odin asked.

_"I believe he may have information that he withheld from us from the dark time"_ Darkness said.

"Very well, you know where he is" Odin said as Darkness walked past him and into the kingdom.

Darkness made his way down a long set of stairs into a large dungeon as he approached to doors heavily guarded as they opened the doors as Darkness stepped into a large cell and in the center saw Loki sitting on the ground with glowing chains keeping him there.

"Ah! Brother Darkness! This is a most pleasant surprise! What brings you down here! I don't have many visitors except that of my family" Loki said smirking at him.

_"Stop wasting my time you little imp! You know why I've come here I want to know what you know about the box and key being stolen"_ Darkness said.

"Oh my! The big scary God of the Shadow has failed to keep the most dangerous being in existence contained, the others will be very disappointed" Loki said.

_"You know something about the box and the two Demi-Gods who stole it and the goddess they serve so stop wasting my time and tell me what you know"_ Darkness said.

"I'm left in the dark as well brother, but know this if you thought the first war you suffered dearly wait until the real party begins, do you hear it? It's out lord breathing he watches us constantly, it's a shame what became of your baby brother Rayten he's suffering far worse than the eternity he spent in that prison with the lord" Loki said laughing as Darkness grabbed his neck.

_"Where is Nightmare Loki!"_ Darkness yelled.

"You're asking the wrong question brother, I think you mean what is his queen doing at this moment" Loki smirked.

_"Queen?"_ Darkness said dropping Loki.

"Of course, every god must have a queen all of you weren't involved to their wedding, it was magnificent one brother! Soon their rein shall return!" Loki said as he began to laugh hysterically.

_"You poor diluted fool, I hope insanity welcomes you with open arms"_ Darkness said walking away.

"It already has Darkness! It already has! Bwa ha ha ha!" Loki laughed.

A.N. Please Review.


	22. On the 22nd Day of X-Mas

On the Twenty-Second Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty-Two I told you so

"Okay kids we've been working on this for a while now it's time to tell your parents the surprise we made" Goku said as all the little children began to squeal with excitement.

"Is everything ready Uncle Goku?" Zato asked.

"Chichi and I set up everything, you kids go get dressed in your costumes I'll go get your parents ready" Goku said.

"What about Azumuri?" Obi asked.

"I'll think of a way to get him, here get Kolby and Rose ready" Goku said handing Kolby to Obi and Rose to Zato.

"Okay kids let's get you ready!" Chichi said.

Later that day all the adults stood in the grand hall as Goku kept them out of the cafeteria and blocked the door.

"Goku what are you hiding?" Kento asked crossing his arms.

"It's a surprise the kids and I put on for all of you" Goku said with a big grin.

"Is that so? So Goku care to explain where my baby daughter at?" Reyoto growled.

"She being dressed like the others" Goku said.

"This have better be good Goku!" Azumuri growled still angry about being woken up.

"Okay Goku they're ready!" Chichi called from behind the doors.

"Okay the kids wanted to put on a little show for all of you today, so presenting the Christmas Carol!" Goku said.

"Oh! How wonderful" May said as they all headed in to see a little stage was made and all the tables were made to point to face the stage with the red curtin as all the guest began taking seats.

"What's the Christmas Carol?" Zena asked taking her seat.

"It's a really great story, a real good way to get into the spirit of Christmas" Brody said.

"Before the show starts Chichi begged me to let the kids do a little opening song" Goku said.

"Oh really? Okay then go on" Trunks said as Goku dimmed the lights and set spot lights on the mini stage as sleigh-bells began to play.

_"Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow"_ all the kids sang as the currents pulled back to show all the kids dressed in Christmas Carol themed costumes.

_ "Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling, too"_ Zato sang.

_"Ring-ting-tingling"_ the kids sang.

_"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you" _Cora sang.

_"Outside the snow is falling and all my friends are calling, 'yoo-hoo'!"_ B.J. sang.

_"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you!" _Kori sang.

_"Ring-ting-tingling! Ring-ting-tingling!"_

_"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, let's go, let's look at the show"_ Hayco sang.

_"We're riding in a wonderland of snow"_ Monica sang.

_"Giddy-up, giddy-up, giddy-up, it's grand, just holding your hand"_ Lito sang.

_"We're gliding along with a song of a wintery fairyland"_ Molly sang.

_"Ring-ting-tingling! Ring-ting-tingling!"_

_"Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy-cozy are we" _Chloe sang.

_"We're snuggled up together like two birds of a feather would be"_ Obi sang.

_"Let's take that road before us and sing a chorus or two"_ Borry sang.

_"Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you"_ Storm sang.

_"There's a birthday party at the home of Farmer Gray"_ Hail sang.

_"Ring-ting-tingling"_

"It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day

_"We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop"_ Garfield sang.

_"At the fireplace while we watch the chestnuts pop"_ Zang sang.

_"Pop! Pop! Pop!"_

"Ring-ting-tingling! Ring-ting-tingling! Ring-ting-tingling!" The kids finished as they pushed out the three youngest kids as they laughed and shook their sleigh-bells as the parents clapped.

"Now let's get on with the show!" Goku said.

Later that day the play ended as all the guest clapped as the kids all bowed.

"Oh you kids were so adorable!" Serena said.

"That was a nice play kids" Nathan said.

"So that's where that stupid story about the Ghost of Christmas came from? Oh big deal seeing your past, present and future is so scary" Vegeta said sarcastically.

"I wouldn't be surprise if they paid you a visit grandpa" Brody said.

"I doubt it brat" Vegeta said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Darkness made his way down a long white hall as he approached large doors with music playing behind it as he sighed.

_"I hate coming to these things"_ Darkness said.

"I know the feeling but this was arrange by the Devine Being he expects all of us to be here" Hades said as Darkness noticed the small child in Hades arms that was a spitting image of his father.

_"I'll take it that boy in your arms in your son?"_ Darkness said.

"Yes this is our son Neo" Persephone said walking next to Hades.

_"You both do realize the minute you two step foot in the Demeter will snatch the boy away to show him off to everyone and spoil him"_ Darkness said.

"I don't get it! He looks like me in every single way but Demeter is still trying to separate my queen from me!" Hades growled.

_"It's his eyes, he got his mother eyes he doesn't look so cold and mean like Demeter thinks you are"_ Darkness said.

"Hmph I hope she falls into the sea of souls" Hades growled.

"Hades! She still my mother!" Persephone said.

"Have you forgotten what your mother did four months ago? She tried to get Zeus to give her full custody of our son!" Hades growled.

"I'm mad about that too but please don't do anything that will harm the mortals, if she gone the other nature Gods will not be able to cover her" Persephone said.

"Fine as long as she keeps her mouth shut" Hades said.

_"I doubt that"_ Darkness said pushing open the doors.

Inside a large grand hall all the gods from all the corners of the multiverse were gathered talking amongst themselves, eating at a large table of food and catching up with old friends.

"Ah! Brothers Darkness and Hades! How nice of you to join us!" Zeus said.

_"Well who could refuse a party"_ Darkness said.

"Oh my little Nico! Oh you must have had a horrible time in that dark place!" Demeter said taking Neo from Hades arms.

_"Nico?"_ Darkness said.

"She wanted to name him when she found out that Persephone was going to have a baby and wanted to name him Nico, we hated the name and choose Neo but she won't stop calling him by that infernal name!" Hades growled.

_"Hmph I would have a talk with Zeus now if I were you Hades, if Demeter to busy going gaga over her grandson that means she may lay off Persephone being forced to switch between you two every six months"_ Darkness said as Hades face soften.

"I'll be right back" Hades said heading towards Zeus.

"DARKNESS!" he heard a woman yell as he shuddered.

_"Oh dear god not her"_ Darkness muttered.

"Darkness! It's been so long!" a beautiful goddess said running up to him.

_"Hello Paradox"_ Darkness said greeting the Goddess of Spite.

"It's been far too long, why are you still wearing that hood? It's been so long since we all seen your handsome face" Paradox said.

_"I vowed never to take this off unless I have to, I have no reason to remove this hood so it shall stay on"_ Darkness said.

"Oh Darkness when will you get over it? Those mortals are just bugs compared to us" Paradox said.

_"I care about those 'bugs' Paradox it is our duty to ensure their protection as the Gods of the Multiverse, you know that"_ Darkness said.

"We can do whatever we want with them Darkness we make more and more of them every second" Paradox said.

_"No, I don't use them for my own gain Paradox those mortals have proven to me that they are ready to start defending themselves, they already have when answered Armageddon challenge six years ago"_ Darkness said.

"You were ready to go to that battle field to defend the multiverse with other gods, but you called the attack off when you saw the mortals show up to the field" Paradox said.

_"This was Harmony plan, he was the one who knew the mortals were learning to defend themselves but they will always need us to watch over them"_ Darkness said.

"You've grown soft Darkness" Paradox said.

_"I'm glad I have, compassion and guidance is what we gods must display in order to keep the peace"_ Darkness said.

"Not in all cases Darkness, compassion never got the mortals anywhere right now people are dying in senseless wars, they're murdering each other and some doing far worse" Paradox said.

_"And it's our fault that they ended up that way, right now we the gods must fix the mistakes we made"_ Darkness said.

"Hmph you know there is one solution to fix that" Paradox said.

_"Don't even suggest that! We will not use 'that' solution on the mortals!"_ Darkness growled.

"It be easy Darkness you already did it on one civilization oh what was that name again? Oh yeah that Atlantis city, it's lost forever because your powers got out of hand" Paradox said.

_"ENOUGH!"_ Darkness yelled causing the room to shake as all got quite.

"Fine your lose Darkness" Paradox said walking away as Darkness sighed and noticed all eyes on him.

_"What! Is there an problem!"_ He growled as all quickly looked away and the room filled back with conversations now about him as he walked away to a balcony where he leaned on a rail.

"Darkness?" a stronger powerful voice said as Darkness knew who it was.

_"Yes father?"_ Darkness said knowing it was the Devine Being the Devine Being towered over all gods by a few feet, he wore a white robe that glowed like light with a hood draping off his back as he removed his hood as Darkness noticed his white hair and beard and gold eyes.

"I sense much anger still held in Darkness"

_"Wouldn't you if the past won't leave you along"_ Darkness said.

"Would your brother want to see you like this? Rayten wouldn't want you to hold all this anger for yourself"

_"Rayten gone because I couldn't protect him"_ Darkness said.

"If Rayten was truly gone all hope in the world would have become despair, Rayten not gone his hope still lives in the mortals and in you"

_"What are you saying?"_ Darkness said looking over to see the Devine Being gone then looked back to see he was nowhere in sight, _"how does he do that?"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey Nero what did you want to show me?" Kento asked as they sat in Nero room.

"This" Nero said holding up a DVD and played it as Kento as a teenager showed up on the screen.

_"Is this damn thing on?"_ teen Kento asked.

"Hey! I remember this" Kento said as the camera moved to a younger Nero.

_"Yeah it looks like it's on"_ Nero said.

_"Okay give me the camera"_ Teen Kento said as the camera moved to Nero sitting on the floor with baby B.J. in his lap with presents around them.

_"This is B.J. first Christmas with us, say hi to the camera"_ teen Kento said going towards baby B.J. face who just stared and touched he lens.

_"What the hell is with you two in recording things now?"_ Bardock asked as the camera moved to him who had an annoyed look.

_"We want to remember B.J. firs Christmas grandpa and besides I've been trying to get him to say his first word for months now"_ Nero said.

_"Come on kid just say anything so he'll get this damn thing out of everyone faces"_ Raditz said pushing the camera away.

_"Hey careful! This thing wasn't cheap you know!"_ Kento said as it moved to Serena as she smiled and waved.

_"Okay guys let's let B.J. open his first gift"_ Nero said as the camera moved to Nero and B.J. as Nero put a present in front of B.J. as Nero tore it a little and B.J. began laughing and pulling off the paper.

_"Oh look what Uncle Kento got you B.J."_ Nero said holding up a teddy bear from the box the footage then changed to Nero sleeping on a couch with B.J. napping on his chest.

_"Look at how tried these two are Nero will be made that I recorded this"_ Kento said as the footage changed again to B.J. sitting in a highchair.

_"Come on B.J. say 'dada' or even 'da' will be fine with me"_ Nero said as B.J. just stared at him _"how about 'papa'? 'pa'? Ugh! I'll be right back"_ Nero said.

_"Come on B.J. say 'dada' or even 'daddy' it would so make your dad face"_ Kento said moving the camera closer to B.J. who laughed, _"how is that funny you little monster?"_

_"Da...da" _B.J. said as Kento gasped.

_"What? Say that again!"_ Kento said as he saw B.J. reaching his hands out in one direction and looked to see they were pointed at Nero in the kitchen making something to eat.

_"Dada, dada! Dada!"_ B.J. said.

_"Nero! He's talking!"_ Kento said.

_"Kento that isn't even funny"_ Nero said giving Kento an annoyed look.

_"I'm serious! Come on B.J. say it again for Uncle Kento" _Kento said moving the camera back on B.J. again who just stared as Kento moved the camera to Nero who was giving was standing in front of him.

_"Hmm it sure sounds like he's saying nothing"_ Nero said rolling his eyes and began to walk away.

_"But he spoke!"_ Kento said.

_"Dada"_ B.J. said as Nero stopped and Kento moved the camera back on B.J. again.

_"Did he just say what I think he just said!"_ Nero said.

_"Dada! Dada!"_ B.J. said holding out his arms and Nero picked him up.

_"Oh his first word! This is the best gift you've given me so far B.J. hey dad! Grandpa! B.J. just spoke his first word!"_ Nero said bouncing B.J. in his arms.

"Man I can't believe how long it's been since then" Kento said as Nero stopped the movie.

"I owe you one for recording that" Nero said.

"And his first steps" Kento said.

"Man I love this earth technology!" Nero said.

"Wow that brings back memories, I even got my kids firsts on tape" Kento said.

"I know, I was the one you forced to record it" Nero said.

"Should we do that for Reyoto?" Kento asked.

"We should this is his and Naomi first Christmas with the new baby" Nero said.

"Yeah we should record Christmas day this is the first time all of us had been together to spend a holiday in six years" Kento said.

"We should" Nero said.

"Well I better get going, see you later bro" Kento said.

"Later" Nero said as Kento left and Nero picked up one DVD and put it in as it showed a three four year old B.J. who got the camera on.

_"Okay I woke up early and took my daddy camera to surprise him! It's Father's day so here we go!"_ B.J. said as it showed him entering the bedroom where Nero was snoring in his bed as B.J. set the camera on the side table and B.J. jumped onto the bed.

_"Happy father day daddy!"_ B.J. said.

_"Well isn't this nice of you"_ Nero said waking up.

_"I made you breakfast down stairs!"_ B.J. said.

_"You did? Well that was very sweet of you"_ Nero said.

_"I made you a gift!"_ B.J. said holding up a tie.

_"Oh wow I love it"_ Nero said.

_"I love you daddy!"_ B.J. said hugging his father.

_"I love you too"_ Nero said hugging his son as he noticed the camera, _"hey what the camera doing in here?" _he said as B.J. began to laugh and Nero began to tickle B.J. as his son began to laugh.

_"Daddy stop it! Ha ha!"_ B.J. laughed as Nero reached for the camera and shut it off.

Nero smiled as he put away the DVD.

A.N. Please Review.


	23. On the 23rd Day of X-Mas

On the Twenty-Third Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty-Three Last Minute Shopping Deals

"You I just noticed something" Kento said.

"What?" Serena asked.

"I haven't seen Roshi in a while" Kento said.

"Hey your right, what happened to him?" Reyoto said as all eyes focused on Brody.

"Brody, what did you do with Master Roshi?" Trunks asked.

"Come on he was being a pervert! I had to teach him a lesson" Brody said.

"Where is he Brody?" Akina asked.

"I tied him in the secret study and forced him to watch a none stop series on manners" Brody said.

"You did what!" Nathan said wide eye.

"Hey he need to be thought to respect other especially women I just forgot I left him there" Brody said.

Later that day Trunks and Bardok stood outside the study as they saw Roshi was indeed tied to a chair and his eyes focused on the screen.

"Hello and welcome to another lessons on proper educate" Roshi said in perfect timing with the man on TV.

"I think Brody got his methods of revenge from your father" Bardock said.

"You know I think so too" Trunks said.

"Oh my poor master!" Turtle said.

"Just give him a stack of magazine he'll be better by Christmas...on second thought wait till after Christmas Turtle" Trunks said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"I can't believe you did that Brody" Kelly said.

"He's lucky I didn't hand him upside down by his toes, rip off that beard and mustache of his and shatter his shades" Brody said.

"Wow you are a very strange combination Brody" Zena said.

"How do you figure?" Brody asked.

"Well you clearly have brain that came from your grandmother, your father power and strength but also you got your grandfather taste when it comes to revenge" Zena said.

"That makes me the ultimate Saiyan! The brain of the three smartest geniuses in the Briefs family passed down to me! The highest power passed down from my father and grandfather! The knowledge and skills in battle strategy from my Grandpa Rota and great-grandpa Zeru and let's not forget my own special abilities!" Brody said.

"What would that be?" Nathan asked.

"My power over the light element! Remember I can control it like Nero with his Darkness" Brody said.

"Shouldn't all Super Saiyans be able to do that?" Zena asked.

"Yes but it takes forever to master it, I mastered it easily" Brody said.

"Whatever" Nathan said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Well, all the presents are wrapped the Christmas party will be ready for tomorrow" Trunks said checking the list.

"I have all the food prepared for tomorrow" Kabra said.

"Azumuri already has the cafeteria set up for the part" Tsumuri said.

"The whole castle is already decorated" Akina said.

"I already got Goku fitted in the suit he'll be ready for his Santa visit for the kid Christmas day" Kento said.

"All the kids outfits have been picked out" Naomi said.

"Now that leaves any last minute shopping" Froze said.

"Ugh! I hate that part! Every years it's the same, stores packed with those humans fitting over last minute gifts and with we take a car the roads will be packed" Bash said.

"Well lucky for us this year we got all the shopping done!" Trunks said.

"Are you sure?" Akina asked double checking their list.

"Well Bardock would let us know if we missed something" Raditz said.

"Or I don't and watch the enjoyment of all you rushing to get things done" Bardock said.

"Grandpa don't be a bastard" Kento said as Bardock smirked.

"You guys are good" Bardock said.

"Phew! Thank god!" Naomi said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Somewhere in Otherworld Goku I.T. in as King Yemma looked down at him.

"Ah Goku what brings you here?" King Yemma asked.

"Did King Kai tell you about my surprise?" Goku asked.

"No but I did" Goku heard a man said as he looked over to see a Saiyan in gold armor leaning on a nearby wall.

"Harmony informed me of your intentions; all your guests have been approved and will be arriving on the Grand Planet Christmas day" King Yemma said.

"Harmony? You're the Saiyan God Harmony?" Goku asked.

"That's me" Harmony said.

"You're the one who helped the kids defeat Armageddon" Goku said.

"I did no such thing, they did that themselves they always had the power in them to do it I just watched over them for years" Harmony said.

"What about the new ones are you the one behind the X on their arms?" Goku asked as Harmony smirked.

"I had nothing to do with that either, all those kids are being watched over by another god but in time you will all know who he is and why he choose them" Harmony said.

"You know who it is?" Goku asked.

"I'm the only one who knows amongst the gods he wishes to keep it secret until due time" Harmony said.

"Time for what?" Goku asked.

"When the kids must fulfill their destinies" Harmony said.

"What is it?" Goku asked.

"In the future it's been predicted by us the gods that the world may fall into darkness again and all hope will seem lost but those children will rise and bring hope back and stop the evil that will blankets the multiverse" Harmony said.

"Do you think they can do it?" Goku asked.

"Hope is the strongest in the hearts of children Goku, heroes always came in many shapes and sizes but it shouldn't be surprising to you to see kids enter the battle to stop evil, you did and so did your sons, your nephews and many others that you've had a role to play in their lives" Harmony said.

"Are you kidding? I had nothing to do with the new kid's lives that was all their great teachers" Goku said scratching the back of his head.

"And who is the one who made those teachers great? You having an influence on Trunks life affected those kids when you met them, heroes will always be needed when the worlds falls in the hands of evil but every time it does those heroes will rise and stop those who want to control everything for themselves" Harmony said.

"And all the young ones?" Goku asked.

"They have roles to play for themselves, but not for a long time right now those new students that are training to become the next greatest heroes will be needed someday" Harmony said.

"Well I need to go! I can't have the others finding out about my surprise yet!" Goku said smiling his Son grin as he I.T. away.

"Hmph the greatest hero in the multiverse always has a smile on his face, some gods I know could use that happy-go-lucky happiness to affect them" Harmony said disappearing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Zena stood alone in her room as she sighed and brought her knees to her chest as she closed her eyes hearing painful voice from her past.

_"Papa! PAPA!"_ Zena yelled being dragged away from her home.

_"Zena! Let her go! AHHHHHH!" _Broly yelled as he began blowing everything in all directions as Zena was dragged onto a ship.

_"Papa!"_ Zena yelled as the ship flew away from the planet as she watched it get blown up as Zena cried into her knees.

"I miss you both so much, why did this have to happen mama? I miss you and papa so much" Zena said.

"Zena?" Brody said knocking on her door.

"What is it Brody?" Zena asked.

"Lunch is ready" Brody said.

"I'll be down later, go on without me" Zena said.

"Okay" Brody said as she heard him walk away from the door.

'I've been here for three months and I'm still not as strong as papa was, Kelly can turn Super Saiyan why can't I yet?' Zena thought.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey where's Zena?" Kelly asked as they all sat at their table and saw Zena had not arrived yet.

"I don't know, she said she be down later" Brody said.

"Dose she seem distracted to you lately guys?" Nathan asked.

"Now that you mention it, I have noticed her not completely focused on training" Crate said looking up from his large spell book.

"Maybe she home sick? Okay don't any of you tell her I said this but last night I was up late and heading to the bathroom and I heard her crying in her room" Molly said.

"Crying?" Brody said looking at his food.

"What is she sad about?" Buu Jr. asked.

"Well we can't go out and ask her it may make her mad at us" Kelly said.

"I'll be right back" Brody said grabbing Zena food and left the cafeteria.

"Wow they really like each other but neither of them admitted their feelings to each other yet" Tack said.

"Twenty Zenie it takes them a month to confess their feelings" Freeze said.

"I can't believe your betting on our friends!...Thirty for two months" Ice said as all the teens began making bets.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Brody made his way down the hall as he stopped as Zena bedroom door and listened as he could hear Zena muffled crying.

"Zena?" Brody said knocking on her door with his tail.

'Man! It rocks having a tail!' Brody thought.

"What?" Zena said from behind the door.

"I brought you your lunch Zena" Brody said.

"I'm not really hungry Brody" Zena said as Brody used his tail to open her door and stepped in and set her food on her desk and sat at the end of her bed.

"Zena why are you crying?" Brody asked.

"It's nothing" Zena said whipping some of her tears away from her now red eyes.

"I hate it when you lie to me Zena and I hate it more to see you so sad, please don't lie to me Zena, tell me what's wrong" Brody said.

"I'm just sad Brody, three months ago before I came to the school I was taken away from my home, I watched my father try to save me and my mother and I watched them blow up my home planet then Trunks rescued me, why couldn't I be stronger Brody? I could have stop them if I had the power like everyone else here does" Zena cried as Brody pulled her into his chest.

"I know it hurts Zena that kind of pain never goes away but know that you have friends here who all care about you and know exactly what you're going through everyone here had a crappy life before they came here, this is your second chance to become a hero your parents would have been proud to see, don't let them down Zena" Brody said as Zena sobbed into his shirt and Brody hugged her.

"You will get stronger Zena I won't stop till I see you become just as strong as all our teachers" Brody said.

"Why are you doing all that for me Brody?" Zena asked.

"I care about you Zena, I'm your friend and I will do everything in my power to help you get to the power you will need" Brody said.

"Oh" Zena said sounding disappointed and kept her face hidden in Brody chest to hide her disappointment.

'Stupid! You should have told her how you felt!' Brody thought mentally yelling at himself.

"Well I think I better go" Brody said.

"No, please stay" Zena said.

"Sure" Brody said getting comfortable as Zena rested her head on his chest.

"Brody?" Zena said.

"Yeah?" Brody said.

"Thanks for being a good friend" Zena said.

"Anytime" Brody said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"What is taking him so long?" Kelly said as she and her friends walked down the hall.

"Who knows, maybe Zena was really upset" Nathan said as they approached the door and saw it was slightly opened.

"Hmmm it's open" Hunter said as Nathan pushed open the door as all the teens eyes widen as the girls covered their mouths to keep quite as they saw Brody asleep on Zena bed with Zena sleeping on his chest.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Freeze yelled as Ice covered his mouth as Zena and Brody awoke.

"Oh hey guys what's up?" Brody asked waking up as he yawned.

"What's with all the noise?" Zena asked as both their eyes widen as they looked at each other and looked at the current position they were in and glanced at their friends as Zena quickly jumped away and Brody got out of bed.

"It's not what you think!" Brody said.

"Oh really? It sure as hell looked like you two were snuggling" Marron said as Zena and Brody blushed.

"WE WERE NOT!" Brody and Zena yelled as their friends glanced at each other.

"Yeah sure, we'll just go just pretend we didn't interrupt" Kelly said as their friends left and closed the door behind them.

"Ugh! Great friends huh?" Brody said sarcastically.

"Lucky us" Zena said sarcastically.

A.N. Please Review.


	24. On the 24th Day of X-Mas

A.N. sorry that this was late but I shall have the final chapter up soon before Christmas day is over in my time US central time so please be patient and enjoy!

On the Twenty-Fourth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty-Four Hours till Christmas

"Well it's almost Christmas everyone!" Kabra said from the kitchen as everyone waited at their tables for breakfast as all the little kids cheered.

"Hey Dad what are you making for breakfast?" Molli asked.

"Well my little gumdrop I've made something special! Pancakes shaped like holiday Christmas trees, with cranberry flavored syrup, fresh made Ham with a fig and orange glaze, homemade roasted chestnut flavored peanut butter for our toast and the best eggnog you will ever have and don't worry this one I just made and never let my eyes leave it from my sight" Kabra said as all eyed Brody and Freeze.

"But we didn't do!" Freeze yelled.

"Yeah sure" Kento said giving them an annoyed look.

"Well enjoy I made enough for three Saiyan seconds!" Kabra said as the plates began to fly from the kitchen as all looked to the doorway to see Azumuri holding his son.

"Azumuri! Great you decided to join" Tsumuri said.

"Eh I got enough sleep now and it is Christmas Eve I figured I join you" Azumuri said taking his seat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man this looks good!" Nathan said.

"You didn't pull that prank on us again did you Nathan?" Brody asked.

"Relax, it's safe to eat" Nathan said taking a sip of his eggnog, "ah! Delicious!"

"I think it's safe" Freeze said as everyone began to eat their breakfast and the Saiyans went into their feeding frenzies.

"Oh Kabra this is delicious!" Kelly said.

"Sure rub it in" Tack said taking a sip of his glass of water.

"You know that reminds me, what happens if you Namekians eat anything besides water?" Cody asked.

"That is an excellent question but you guys may not like the answer" Crate said.

"Try us" Molly said.

"Seriously, you guys may not want to finish your breakfast if we tell you" Tack said.

"Oh come on how bad can it be?" Marron asked as Tack and Crate glanced at each other.

"Fine" Crate said.

"Okay you see-"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Man this is boring" Hiro said.

"Tell me about it" Goten said.

"What should we do today? We already beat every game we brought" Teen Trunks said.

"We could train" Hiro said as the three burst out laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone at the Time Force teen table all stared wide eye and mouths dropped as they all glanced at their food and pushed it away as the Namekians shook their heads.

"We told you it will ruin your appetite" Crate said.

"Yeah but what the hell! That is disgusting!" Kelly said.

"Hey you guys are the ones who wanted to know" Tack said.

"Ugh I am so done for today" Molly said.

"I've heard some pretty nasty stuff before but that one tops it" Nathan said.

"And here I thought the Iceins were the strangest aliens I've heard of" Brody said.

"Hey! What makes us strange huh?" Ice said.

"Let's see, the males on your planet can get pregnant" Nathan said.

"So? The Namekians hack up eggs" Freeze said.

"Yeah and you Saiyans and humans have weird traits too" Ice said.

"How do you figure?" Zena said.

"Let's see, the Saiyans turn into giant ass monkeys on the full moon" Tack said.

"Your point?" Nathan said.

"Let's not forget that tails, if grabbed they can make you weak" Ice said.

"Unless properly trained" Brody said.

"Yeah but that leaves one weakness" Tack said.

"And what's that?" Kelly asked.

"This" Tack said dragging his finger along Brody tail as Brody yelped and jumped away.

"What was that?" Molly asked.

"Don't do that! Ugh!" Brody said shivering.

"And little secret about Saiyans brushing the tail is a turn on for them" Ice said.

"Really! Wow I would have never guessed" Marron said.

"That's not cool! Ugh my body can't quit shivering now! Ugh! Tack you bastard I'll get you back for that!" Brody growled.

"Now let's begin with the humans" Freeze said.

"Your bodies are weak and can get any form of diseases on your planet" Ice said.

"The whole child making process takes too long and let's not forget messy" Tack said.

"Any child birth would be" Marron said.

"True but for us Namekians it don't take hours to birth one child or if lucky more than one" Crate said.

"Okay you made your point were all strange aliens" Cody said.

"Correction everyone here at this table is strange, us Majins are pretty strange too" Donna said.

"Yep a school full of freaks" Buu Jr. said.

"Yeah but these freaks can whoop anyone ass who dares to take us on" Zena said.

"Hell yeah we do!" Brody said as him and Freeze high fived.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Oh I can't wait! I hope Santa gets everything I wished for daddy" B.J. said.

"So what is that sport?" Nero asked.

"Nice try daddy, I'm still not telling you" B.J. said.

"B.J. what if I told you that Santa called me" Nero said.

"I'd say you're a liar, Santa knows everything he doesn't need to call anyone" B.J. said.

'Smart kid' Nero thought.

"Dad, what did you ask Santa for Christmas?" B.J. asked.

"Nothing, I have all I want right here son your happiness is the only thing I want well that and that you get stronger and become a great warrior someday" Nero said ruffling B.J. hair.

"A warrior? You really think I can be just as strong as you daddy?" B.J. asked.

"Of course I do! I know you will do great things B.J. all you need is good training from your old man" Nero said as B.J. giggled.

"You called yourself old daddy!" B.J. said.

"Yeah but you'll always be my little squirt!" Nero said as he began tickling B.J. as the child laughed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Harmony was making his way down a hall in the Realm of the Gods as he approached the god Apollo.

"You discovered something?" Harmony asked.

"Yes" Apollo said not looking away from the clouds below, "it would seem that I have discovered a boy"

"A boy?" Harmony repeated.

"Yes, but this one id different he seems to have the same presences of another god" Apollo said.

"A Demi-God?" Harmony said.

"I'm not sure, it's not possible but it seems he has the same presences of a God who been dead for a very long time but at the time there is no way that god could have had him as his own son, it puzzling to me" Apollo said.

"Where is his location, I will see this myself" Harmony said.

"That's the other thing, the boy is trapped" Apollo said.

Later that day deep somewhere in space in an unknown universe Harmony appeared in the blackness of space as he looked around.

"He said he would be here" Harmony said looking around but stopped when he saw a giant red crystal floating in space and saw how perfectly rounded the crystal was, it was a perfect sphere but that didn't get Harmony attention for very long for inside he saw a boy, around sixteen with short spiky hair, a scar on his right cheek and had scars covering his chest, back and shoulders, the boy had no clothes what's so ever but was in a curled up position and he noticed the boy Saiyan tail.

"How interesting, a Saiyan but your presences is that of a Saiyan there is no doubt about it but that other presences it's of someone else I can't identify it, how strange" Harmony said touching the red sphere.

"Someone trapped you in here, someone knew who you were and did this to you putting you in this eternal sleep to never die or age I can only imagine the nightmares you are enduring, please endure it a little longer friend" Harmony said making the gem glow.

"I'm sending you to a world where you will be safe, you will make many friends who will help guide you to your own destiny, go young one your trip may take a while but the wait will be worth it in the end" Harmony said pushing the gem into a portal to another universe as it began to travel through the universe "no being can stop you your barrier is untouchable but once you land on the planet you shall be free and then will we learn of your destiny"

"Hmmm? Oh you can hear me? So that's your name, it's a very nice name young one I shall once over you until you reach your new home, your nightmare are now gone now dream young Logan"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Whoa! Party!" Pan yelled as Christmas music played and all were dressed in their best party clothes as all the castle residences stood in the decorated grand hall having the best Christmas party they can have.

"Man this is great!" Kento said dancing with his mate.

"Oh this is so much fun!" Serena said.

"Has anyone seen Goku?" Chichi asked as they saw Goku at the top of the stairs looking very excited.

"Hey where you been?" Trunks asked.

"Hey can we turn to music off! I have a special surprise!" Goku said.

"What is it?" Reyoto asked turning off the radio.

"Okay kids Santa has been watching over all of you but one of you asked for something that touched his heart, he felt so sad that he thought he would make your Christmas wish come true! B.J. Santa got your letter" Goku said.

"He did!" B.J. said.

"Goku what the hell are you doing?" Nero asked having a bad feeling about this.

"This year all little B.J. wanted was for his dad, grandpa and great-grandpa to be happy" Goku said as Bardock eyes widen.

"Oh dear god! You didn't! I thought you were just inviting her!" Bardock yelled.

"Her? Who the hell is he talking about?" Kento asked.

"Okay Lalah come on in!" Goku said as Nero spit-take the eggnog he was drinking.

"WHAT!" Nero yelled as all eyes were at the top of the stairs as the door opened as a woman with a halo over her head glanced in as she looked around and spotted Nero as she smiled and began walking down the stairs as B.J. hid behind Nero leg.

"Daddy who is that?" B.J. asked.

"My god" Nero said with a trembling lips as all could see he was fighting hard to not burst out in tears.

"Nero, I missed you so much" Lalah said.

"Lalah!" Nero said running over to her and hugged her as she wrapped her arms around her neck as he spun her around as he began to cry as she whipped his tears away and kissed him.

"That's Lalah?" Serena whispered.

"I guess so, this is my first time seeing her too" Kento said.

"Nero, you changed so much and I love the beard" Lalah said as Nero smiled then looked over to see B.J. was now behind Kento as Lalah looked over and smiled.

"Oh! Is that him? I can tell it's him, oh my little darling I missed you so much too" Lalah said as B.J. began to cry.

"Mommy!" B.J. yelled running from behind Kento legs as Lalah got down to her knees as B.J. jumped into her arms as he began crying.

"Oh you're so beautiful! Nero you raised our baby so well" Lalah said kissing B.J. forehead.

"He was worth it" Nero said.

"Mommy! I never thought I would ever see you!" B.J. cried.

"Oh please don't cry baby" Lalah said.

"I can't help it! I wanted to meet you so badly!" B.J. cried.

"Oh and I you!" Lalah said now crying as she hugged her son close to her.

"And now here is Santa next surprise this one is for Kento, Nero and Raditz" Goku said.

"Oh no! Kakarot please tell me you didn't!" Raditz said.

"Yep! Santa asked her to join us too! Come on and say hi Cora!" Goku said.

"Mom?" Kento and Nero said as they saw their mother at the top of the stairs with a halo above her head as she spotted her two sons and tears formed in her eyes.

"My babies! Oh look at you!" she cried flying down as Kento and Nero hugged her.

"Oh mom! I never thought I see you again!" Kento cried.

"Mom we missed you so much!" Nero cried.

"Oh you two grew up into such handsome young men! Oh Kento let me see her! Where is my daughter-in-law?" Cora asked as Kento walked over to Serena and took her hand.

"Mom this is my mater Serena" Kento said.

"And these are your grandkids, Zato and little Cora" Serena said as the kids hid behind their parents legs.

"And your other grandson B.J." Nero said taking B.J. into his arms.

"Oh! They're so beautiful! All of them oh they are so precious!" Cora said as she began hugging and kissing each of her grandkids then stopped when she spotted Raditz standing a few feet away from her.

"Raditz?" Cora said.

"Hello Cora" Raditz said looking at his feet "I..." before he could finish a loud smack was heard as all eyes were widen to see Cora had slapped Raditz who expected it and took it.

"Don't you dare!" Cora growled, "You abandon us! You left your sons to fend for themselves and broke my heart!"

"Mom! It wasn't his fault!" Nero said.

"Quite!" Cora yelled as Nero and Kento flinched, "I know about the Master! He was the one who forced you away! Do you know what happened the night I got sick, he showed up in my room!"

"What! Mom what did he do?" Nero asked.

"He demanded that I tell him the location of you Kento, I told him to go to hell and he killed me, making it look like I died from an illness! The same thing happened to Lalah!" Cora yelled.

"What! Who did it!" Nero growled.

"I don't know who she was, she had white hair her skin was blue and she had purple eyes" Lalah said.

"Towa! That demon bitch!" Nero growled.

"She knew I was your mate and demanded I call you to her, this was after I gave birth to our son Nero I knew if she knew about the baby she kill him so I told her I wouldn't call you, then she hit me with this painful spell, I guess it killed me" Lalah said.

"You have every right to be mad at my Cora, I hate myself for what I did I thought that if I did what I did you would all be safe, but I was wrong I was stupid and didn't try to fight to protect you and it only caused pain! I know saying 'I'm sorry' won't make up for it Cora but even after all these years my heart beats only for you and I will understand if you don't feel the same" Raditz said.

"You idiot! I knew that you be here! If I hate you do you think I would have come here today? I never stopped loving you Raditz that's why I tried so hard to keep our sons from hating you when I was raising them" Cora said as Raditz lifted his head, "I'm still mad at you, but after seeing you make peace with our sons and even revealed your true feelings I learned I can look over that" Cora said touching the side of his face.

"Cora" Raditz said touching her hand.

"Shut up and kiss me already you jack ass" Cora said grabbing the back of his head and brining his lips down to her as Raditz wrapped his arms around her.

"EWWW!" All the little kids in the room said.

"Now for dad turn!" Goku said.

"I swear to all the gods in the universe Kakarot if who I think you invited comes out that door you will suffer dearly!" Bardock growled.

"We'll see then! Hey guys come on in!" Goku yelled.

"Bardock! Man your looking old!" Tora said walking through the door.

"Sir what happened? Has it really been that long?" Fasha asked.

"Wow! This place is fancy!" Shugesh said.

"Where's all the food at?" Borgos said.

"I may be old but I sure as hell can kick all you lazy bums asses any time any day!" Bardock said as him and Tora hugged.

"Sir we saw what you did in the Armageddon War! It was amazing! Your power is greater than King Vegeta himself!" Fasha said.

"Hmmm?" Tora said as he laid eye on Nathan and they both stared down, "Kaiden?" he said as Nathan eyes widen.

"Kaiden? Dude his name is Nathan" Brody said.

"No! I never told any of you thins but in all my memories my parents called me by that name only one person could know that name" Nathan said as a memory hit him as he was a baby in his father arms as he looked up and the light cleared as he saw Tora smiling down at him.

"Holy shit, Tora is your dad!" Zena yelled.

"My son your alive!" Tora said running over to Nathan and captured him in a hug as tears formed into Nathan eyes as he hugged back.

"Dad! I never thought I would ever see you again!" Nathan cried.

"Hey Fasha look, that girl over there looks like you" Borgos said as Fasha looked over at Kelly.

"Well uh in my universe Fasha my mother" Kelly said.

"What! With who!" Fasha yelled.

"The Saiyan Onio" Kelly said.

"Onio? Oh I remember him! He was gorgeous when I last saw him" Fasha said.

"Too much information Fasha" Bardock said.

"Oh that reminds me! Bardock guess who we ran into! We invited her to come along!" Tora said as Bardock eyes widen.

"I swear if you clowns are talking about her I will break some heads open!" Bardock growled.

"And what if it is me?" everyone heard as they all looked up to see a beautiful Saiyan woman sitting on the ledge of the stairs, "you haven't changed one bit since I last saw you, well on the inside on the outside I must say I am liking this new look"

"Hanasia you look just like I last saw you, too bad" Bardock said crossing his arms as Hanasia floated down.

"Oh Bardock you always was a prick" Hanasia said touching the ground.

"This coming from a bitch" Bardock said as they began walking towards each other.

"Saiyan reject"

"Shrieking banshee"

"Low life scum"

"Vixen" Bardock said as they were now directly in front of each other as they grabbed onto each other and went into a make out session as all eyes widen.

"Wow I did not see that coming!" Kento said.

"Mother and father were always like this, this enjoy insulting each other but deep down they love each other like crazy" Raditz said.

"She our mom!" Goku said as Hanasia and Bardock broke apart and touched foreheads.

'I missed you, love' Hanasia through their Saiyan bound.

'I missed you too, did any man lay their hands on you in Otherworld?' Bardock asked

'Nope'

'Good! Your mine!' Bardock said.

"Wow I had no idea Bardock had a side like this!" Trunks said.

"Hold on, hey Hanasia were you murdered?" Nathan asked.

"Hmmm? Yes I died during the explosion of Planet Vegeta" Hanasia said.

"Soo if all the people brought back here was murdered does that mean the dragon balls can bring them back to life?" Nathan asked as all eyes were on Trunks.

"Actually yeah! But we can't risk the dragon balls becoming filled with negativity again, if we wait four more years Azumuri dragon balls will be ready for use again" Trunks said.

"No! That's too long! Mommy I want you to stay!" B.J. said holding onto Lalah.

"I'm so sorry darling, all of us here with halos can only stay for twenty-four hours" Lalah said.

"Which is why Azumuri and I made another plan!" Goku said.

"Hmmm? What is it?" Kento asked.

"Goku asked me to make a 'special' set of dragon balls, this is why I was locked in my room for nearly a week, behold the Christmas Spirit Dragon Balls!" Azumuri said making new dragon balls with green stars appear.

"Wait my mommy can stay?" B.J. asked.

"Yep, this dragon will make all the guest here with halos come back to life" Azumuri said.

"We can stay?" Tora asked.

"Yeah! Please say you will stay dad!" Nathan said.

"Of course I will Kaiden, how about you guys?" Tora asked the rest of his team.

"Hell yeah we will! Being stuck in that other place was boring!" Borgos said.

"Hanasia?" Bardock asked.

"Yes, I will stay" Hanasia said.

"Mom?" Kento said.

"You don't even have to ask me twice! Of course I will! I want to get to know my grandchildren a lot more!" Cora said.

"Mommy, please say you will stay we can be a family again" B.J. said.

"What do you say Lalah?" Nero asked.

"Are you kidding? Yes I will I already missed six years of his life and I want to be there for the rest" Lalah said touching B.J. head.

"Okay then it's decide!" Azumuri said as the dragon balls glowed.

"So what does the dragon look like?" Reyoto asked.

"Actually since I was in a hurry the dragon balls themselves will grant the wishes, no dragon needed but we can't use these again till next Christmas, by then I will have these puppies fully developed" Azumuri said as all the halos above the dead warriors began to vanish.

"Oh it's gone" Tora said reaching above his head seeing no halo.

"Well things are about to getting more interesting around here" Hunter said.

"Oh you have no idea" Cody said.

A.N. Please Review.


	25. On the 25th Day of X-Mas

A.N. Well Nikky I am very sorry to hear that, I will think about that other idea but I can't promise anything, I hope you and everyone reading this have a wonderful Christmas and rest assure this series will not die here! Oh no it will go on for a little longer, so enjoy!

On the Twenty-Fifth Day of Christmas a Saiyan gave to me Twenty-Five Christmas Presents

Nero awoke early in the morning and looked down to see Lalah asleep in his arm in their bed as he smiled and closed his eyes to sleep a little longer as their bedroom door swung open.  
"Mommy! Daddy! Santa came! Santa came!" B.J. yelled jumping onto the bed.

"Who?" Lalah asked.

"I'll explain later" Nero whispered, "okay kido, give us some time to get dressed, hey have the other kids go bang on everyone door till they wake up"

"Okay!" B.J. said running out of the room.

"Who the hell is Santa?" Lalah asked.

"A holiday icon, come on let's get ready" Nero said.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Wow!" B.J. said running into the grand hall with the other kids as they saw all the gifts under the tree and all the ones Santa left for them.

"Okay kids all you take a seat, we'll sort all the gifts out then you can go all out" Trunks said as everyone began taking seats.

"Why the hell did you wake us up for?" Tora asked.

"Because dad it's Christmas day, but now I feel bad that you guys don't have any gifts" Nathan said.

"It's find Kaiden we don't really need anything" Tora said.

_"Ho ho ho! Ole Santa did not forget about all of you!"_ they all heard as they all saw that fat man in the red suit enter the room slinging a big red bag over his shoulder.

'Wow Goku looks king of realistic in that outfit' Kento thought.

"Santa!" Little Cora said.

_"Hello all you good little children, now where is Bardock Junior?" _

'Since when did Goku call him by his real name?' Nero thought.

"Right here Santa!" B.J. said.

_"You are the most pure child I have ever met, not only did you not only ask for anything for yourself for Christmas but you wished for people in your family to be happy, and for that I got you something special"_ he said reaching into the bag and pulled out a golden wrapped present with a silver box.

"When did we buy that colored wrapping paper?" Trunks whispered.

"I don't even remember Goku coming with us to buy it" Akina whispered.

"Thanks Santa!" B.J. said taking the gift

_"Go ahead and open it"_ he said as B.J. began tearing off the wrapping paper as he opened the box and smiled as he reached in and pulled out snow globe

"Wow!" B.J. said.

_"Shake it" _

B.J. then shook his snow globe as he saw the school inside the snow globe with snow falling around.

"Wow! It's the school!" B.J. said.

"Hey Nero when did you get him that gift?" Kento asked.

"I didn't" Nero said as confusion hit all the adults.

_"Keep watching"_ Santa said as B.J. saw all his friends and family began to run out of the mini school.

"It's all my friends and family!" B.J. said watching as all the mini figures began to have a snowball fight, "and they're having a snowball fight!"

"Oh Nero that is such a wonderful gift, how did you get it?" Lalah asked.

"I didn't!" Nero said.

"Thanks Santa!" B.J. said.

_"Now I have gifts for all of you too!"_ Santa said as he began handing presents out and approached Nero and Lalah and handed them both gifts _"you two are very lucky parents" _

"When did Goku have the time to get all our guest gifts?" Nero said opening his gift as his eyes widen as he held up a tail ring, "a tail ring?"

"Oh Nero look!" Lalah said as he looked to see she had and exact match to his ring.

_"This gifts from all your students Bardock" _Santa said handing him the gift Nathan and Brody got for him.

"What the! That was in my room! I was going to give it to him later!" Nathan whispered.

"Oh really?" Bardock said opening it and raised an eyebrow, "a headband wow kids that's ni-oh" he said touching it, "my god this is soft! Wow it's like a puff of a cloud!"

"Well we're glad you like it Bardock" Brody said.

"You know what, here I got you both something as well" Bardock said going over to the tree and pulled out two gifts, "I think you two earned this"

"Earned what?" Nathan said opening his gift as his eyes widen, "oh no way! This is the Limited Edition Ocean Blue Official Warriors Fighting Gi Set I wanted! I thought they were all gone!"

"No way! The new Galaxy Station!" Brody said.

"I felt bad watching you two suffer on Black Friday, actually no I didn't I thought it was funny as hell but I thought I let you guys have it easy this year" Bardock said.

"Oh yeah! Kelly I got you something" Nathan said.

"Really, I got you something too" Kelly said as they noth got their gifts and exchanged.

"Wow" Nathan said holding up a necklace with a black cross.

"Nathan! How much did you spend on this?" Kelly asked stunned at the black chocolate diamond ring she held.

"That doesn't matter, you said you always wanted one and that you never had one so I got you one" Nathan said.

"Hey Zena I got you something too" Brody said going under the tree and pulled out his gift as he saw Zena pull out a large gift.

"Here you go" Brody said they exchanged gifts as he gasped and held out a guitar, "whoa! Far out!"

"Brody what is this?" Zena asked looking at the bracelet with a few charms on it.

"It's a memory bracelet, each charm means something different, the rose is the symbol of how we first met it was by a rose bush, and you can put more on with each new memory you want to remember" Brody said.

"That is so sweet" Zena said pulling him into a hug as he returned it.

Later that day everyone was opening their gifts as Santa laughed.

_"Well Santa must be going kids! I have to get ready for next year!"_ Santa said.

"Thank you Santa!" B.J. waved as Santa went out the front doors as they heard Goku burst through the cafatira doors dressed in a Santa suit but his black hair stuck out.

"Sorry I'm late! My zipper got caught and I couldn't find my other boot!" Goku said.

"Wait, how long have you been gone?" Kento asked.

"About an hour, I found my boot under my bed" Goku said as all the adult glanced at each other.

"If Goku was in his room looking for his boot, who the hell was that just now!" Reyoto yelled.

"Oh no way!" Nathan yelled as they all ran out the front doors as they heard Santa laughing in the air as all looked up as the adults just stared while the kids waved.

_"Merry Christmas!"_

"Bye Santa!" Zato yelled as Santa disappeared into the sky.

"I have no logical explanation to who that was" Zink said.

"I think I'm going to lay off the eggnog now" Reyoto said.

"He's real? The fat guy is real! Oh man I need to lie down" Nathan said as all began heading back inside as Nero stayed as he watched B.J. look out to the sky.

"What are you doing son?" Nero asked.

"Thanking Santa" B.J. said.

"For making us a family again" B.J. said.

"This may be the best Christmas I've ever had" Nero said as Lalah hugged him.

"Hey daddy! Mommy let's go open the rest of the gifts!" B.J. said.

"Okay" Nero said as they headed back inside and Nero looked back.

'Yeah it must have been too much eggnog' Nero thought closing the doors.

"What the hell is this!" Vegeta yelled opening his gift and held up a lump of coal.

"It's coal, Santa knew you were naughty this years, shame on you!" Bulma said.

"Piss off!" Vegeta growled.

"Here grandpa here another one for you but it has no tag" Brody said as he handed Vegeta his gift.

"I swear if it's more coal I'm hunting that fat bastard down and killing him" Vegeta said as he opened it as they saw they saw him glaring.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"Who the hell had the gull to guy me this!" Vegeta yelled holding out a costume similar to the Saiyaman Force and had the words 'Veggieman!' on the front.

"Oh my god" Reyoto said.

"WHO DID IT! WAS IT YOU BRODY!" Vegeta yelled.

"No! If I was going to get you a gag gift gramps I would have given you a box of worms" Brody said.

"Well now I have something useful to use these coals for now" Vegeta said dropping the gift on the box of coals and set it on fire.

"I have one more gift for you Kento" Serena said.

"You did? Honey I thought we agreed not to out gift the other this year" Kento said.

"I know but this gift is technically for all of us" Serena said.

"What is it?" Kento asked.

"Here, just read this little Christmas Card I got you out loud" Serena said.

"Fine" Kento said opening the card, "I hope you enjoyed the time we've spent you the kids and I but here's a little something else that growing inside me...I hope you're ready to change diapers again because I'm pregnant again" Kento said as all eyes were on Serena.

"Serena are you pregnant?" Nero asked.

"Yeah" Serena said as Kento dropped his card and looked to be in shock.

"We're going to have a little brother or sister?" Zato asked.

"Yep!" Serena said.

"I'm going to be a big sister!" little Cora said.

"Kento? Yoo-hoo? Anyone in there?" Nero said waving his hand in front of Kento face and Kento shook his head.

"Zang I'll take that card now" Kento said.

"Card for what?" Nero asked as Zang handed Kento a card.

"Oh nothing important" Kento said typing in some number in his phone, "yeah hi I'd like to set an appointment, uh huh yeah that day good for me, no thank you" he said hanging up.

"That was a number to get oh what the human word? Fixed?" Raditz said.

"Yeah, Serena I am happy really I am but this is the last one!" Kento said.

"Oh I agree! I'm just glad you decide to call that number" Serena said.

"Well this Christmas will be one we shall not forget" Nero said.

"Tell me about it" Kento said as he touched Serena belly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_"Harmony!"_ Darkness yelled as he stormed down a hall.

"Yes Darkness?" Harmony said.

_"Why didn't you inform me of the Demi-God?"_ Darkness growled.

"The boy had a rough life, I've looked into it, it has not be a kind one, with the heroes he'll get the second chance he needs" Harmony said.

_"But we don't know who son he is or if he even is a Demi-God"_ Darkness said.

"I have faith that Logan will make a difference" Harmony said.

_"Logan? That's not a Saiyan name"_ Darkness said.

"It's the name I gave him, he asked of me to give him a new name so that others may not try and come after him again, Logan is hi new name" Harmony said.

_"I hope you know what you're doing Harmony"_ Darkness said.

Thus this is where our story ends, a Christmas truly spent with ones you love, giving for not the reason of just giving but to make someone happy and bring joy, pray that all you have a Merry Christmas and have a happy new year! The End.

A.N. Please Review

Sneak Preview of what is too come.

_Dragonball Heroes: the Multiverse Games_ Jan. 2013

Dragonball Heroes authors EdgeDraBlaze31, OtakuFox43 and Rojoneo proudly present

_Dragonball Heroes: Ultimate Mission: Hero Wars_ soon to be released in the next year.

After Dragonball Heroes the new saga will begin with _The New Dragonball Heroes_ hope you can all wait a little longer and I will try and finish the _Heroes Beginnings_ in the mean time before the Multiverse Games Begins.


End file.
